Masked Emotion
by BluAyu
Summary: They were completely opposite from one another and yet, goal-driven to get what the wanted. Every touch was masked with hidden emotions. Anger being love. Love being hate. It's just how Jounouchi and Kaiba functioned. Their goals were each other... KaiJou
1. Chapter 1

**Masked Emotion**

-BluAyu

**One**

Jounouchi Katsuya yawned gracelessly as he jumped the metal gate. He was just about to move forward and was violently pulled back.

"Aw fuck!" he hissed as he yanked his uniform sleeve away from the wire hearing a rip. He cursed even more as his unluckiness. It figured that this would happen when he was already running late enough as it was.

He ran into the school not bothering to look at the damage that the wire gate had caused to his school uniform.

"Sumimasen, osokunarimashita," announced Jounouchi quietly as he entered the classroom.

"Late again?" Otsuka-Sensei proclaimed.

Jounouchi only nodded before sitting down at his desk.

"Where were you?" mouthed Yugi.

"Shizuka-"Jounouchi mouthed back.

"Now, before Jounouchi-san strolled in here interrupting me, I was mentioning-"began Otsuka-Sensei.

"Sumimasen," answered another voice. A couple girls squealed. It was rare for him to even turn up to class and it figured that he wasn't even in uniform but in his turtle neck and no doubt his designer trench coat.

Otsuka-Sensei smiled and nodded, bowing as Seto Kaiba took his seat.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. How idiotic was this whole school system? Shit, why the hell did Kaiba even bother to show up at school?

"Now as I was saying, as most of you already know, we've caught two students at some of Roppongi districts clubs. If we do catch you at any of these, there will be severe consequences. We'd like to remind you that you are to stay away from these places. It's illegal and none of you are of age. Not mention the dangers of attending these clubs are high-off and on school grounds you are to set an example for our school and be responsible," said Otsuka-Sensei.

And then class had begun. It was dull, and boring. Jounouchi hated being under aged. A powerless child. His opinions would never matter, not even when he was older. He wasn't going to be a business manager or anything special. He had a hard enough time taking care of his recovering but still blind sister Shizuka, and his alcoholic father that he wanted direly to stay away from.

Jounouchi had no time to focus on school. Even when he did, he found that he wasn't good at it. He was better at other things. His hobbies were something of a normal teenager. Games were such a challenge but lately since Yugi had been dominating that scene, he had slightly lost interest. He wanted the spotlight for something…

The bell chimed for lunch after his third class interrupting his muses. He blinked somewhat startled. Jounouchi stood and stretched.

"Uwa…so long…" he murmured.

He turned around to hit into something soft…and like leather…

"Mutt, you're going to ruin my designer jacket with your slobber, god knows it's more than what you're worth," a voice above him drawled.

"Oh go eat shit Kaiba,' snapped Jounouchi before roughly pushing away.

"Like you care about your own things," murmured Kaiba fingering the rather large rip in Jounouchi's uniform jacket.

Jounouchi's brown orbs widened a moment before slapping Kaiba's pale hand away.

"Oujisama," he began dramatically, "If you think you're SO important how about you fix my jacket or get the hint to fuck off?"

A couple people snickered hearing over the comment. Yugi rushed over getting in between the CEO and his best friend.

"Jou, it's not worth it," he warned.

"Mutou, keep a leash on your dog or I might just have to call the pound," sneered Kaiba before he strolled off.

"What was up his ass?" Jounouchi murmured before examining the hole in his jacket as well.

"What did you do?" Honda asked laughing.

"Depends on what time form you're asking?" Jounouchi answered with a smirk.

"I saw the whole Kaiba thing, I meant the jacket," said Honda.

Jounouchi shrugged before smiling, "Don't jump fences in a rush, the ones around the school are bitch."

"Do you really have to be _that _vulgar Katsuya-kun?" Anzu asked with a sigh.

"It's me."

The quartet moved desks together to where they could all sit and chat while they had their lunch. Yugi smiled brightly as he opened up his bentou and found a bunch of delicious onigiri waiting to be consumed. Same with Anzu except, all of it was most definitely made herself, for the nori was shaped into hearts… Honda grinned taking out some left over unagi that was probably from his family's dinner.

Jounouchi sighed. He just didn't have the time…

"No lunch?" Honda asked stunned again.

"You know my old man…"

Yugi placed the top of his bentou out and placed a portion of rice and some meat into the container. Anzu added some of her kimchi to the rice and Honda too added some of his unagi.

"You guys, seriously, no-"Jounouchi began. He hated being looked after and babysat.

"You're dancing later right? You need your energy," pointed out Anzu.

"How did you know?" asked Jounouchi.

"Because we're good like that," Honda answered with a grin before chomping on a rather large piece of eel.

Dancing was a hobby that Jounouchi had picked up currently. He had done it before plenty of times but had been out of shape since had gotten into the gaming scene. He was highly influenced by a majority of sources and hoped to one day become great at it. There was a definite main reason he wanted to dance again…

"_Onii-san, when I open my eyes will you dance for me?" _

"Speaking of which, how is Shizuka?" asked Yugi.

Honda stopped eating looking rather concerned. He had always fancied her, even though he knew he could only see her as a sister figure and take care of her. Lately he hadn't been having the time. He had to keep his second job in order to support his family and couldn't go and visit Shizuka anymore like he used to. He ultimately relied on Jounouchi to relay messages to her and inform him of her condition.

"In the hospital for another surgery," Jounouchi answered before eating.

"Again?!" Anzu asked stunned.

"That's the thing; the doctor said after this if the surgery doesn't take affect he's going to transfer to a hospital over in the United States," explained Jounouchi.

"Who would take her there though? You have school and there's no way in hell your father is just going to let you escape!" Honda pointed out.

Jounouchi sighed.

"My mother will be escorting her there of course."

He had always had very harsh feelings about his mother. Mainly for leaving him with his drunken and problematic father… Jounouchi had never understood why he was left behind other than that his father legally had custody over him and his mother didn't. He felt rejected in his mother's eyes and hated her for separating him from his little sister.

"At least she'll be safe," Yugi pointed out before continuing to eat.

Jounouchi nodded.

"By the way, not to change the subject, how's Yami?" Anzu asked with a giggle.

Yugi darkly looked up at her before saying, "He's out of your league."

Honda and Jounouchi burst out laughing and Anzu pouted and looked away. Lunch was one of the more amusing times of the day for Jounouchi but he was ready to leave the school. He somewhat wished he had the power to leave like Kaiba who did not show up after lunch. It was a shame that money could buy success but hard work and talent couldn't.

Jounouchi went back to day dreaming. He couldn't wait. He was going to practice and one day become known and do something. That would show Kaiba…

-_-_-_-_-_-

Seto Kaiba left school early that day. He never knew why he bothered to show up other than be a good role model for his younger brother and to people like the press who kept watching his every move.

Lately he had been having a lot of leisure time. With his business becoming successful he rarely had to step into the office since his latest product was the only update for a while. For once he was trying to actually be his age…

His mind went back to Jounouchi Katsuya for moment and he shook his head…

"Hell no..."

He wasn't going to act like…that. Not that the puppy acted his age anyway.

"Going out again Aniki?" Mokuba asked as he just arrived from school. He placed his hands behind his head as he glanced at him.

"Why do you ask?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba grinned, "It's more like you."

"Hm?"

"It's about time you loosened up you know?" he explained.

Kaiba shuddered. There he went thinking about that damn dog. Ugh. He was more refined than that!

"I wouldn't say loosen up…" he corrected.

"It's funny, they've been lecturing about the clubs in Roppongi-even at the middle schools," Mokuba mused.

"It's becoming a huge trend," Kaiba explained.

"Wow Seto Kaiba, one to follow trends!" exclaimed Mokuba dramatically before rolling on the floor laughing. It was truly unlike his brother to be following everyone in the crowd. Not that anyone knew who each other was since…

"Excuse me Mokuba but I don't follow trends, I _make _them," Kaiba said smugly before heading upstairs to get ready.

_-_-_-_

Jounouchi had returned home from school and threw his bag into the corner of his room.

"BOY!" screamed a voice from the other side of the apartment.

The blonde sighed.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Get your ass IN here!"

"Coming…"

Jounouchi made his way into his father's bed room where his dad sat. He had a brown bag in his hand. Obviously some type of liquor… He was dressed however which only meant one thing and Jounouchi had to hold back from screaming in joy…

"I'm going out. Clean this fucking place up by the time I get back _or else_," threatened his father before he slammed the door.

"Yeah. Sure." Jounouchi answered.

He heard the living room door slam and he raised his hand up in the air in silent victory before quickly dealing with the mess his father made in his bedroom and made way into the living room that had been cleaning since last night. Jounouchi had always made sure to keep cleaning constant so he'd have time like this.

If he hadn't done all this he'd never ever have time to practice. Jounouchi moved the couch and table out of the way and he made use of the old laptop in the corner of the room.

Jounouchi only had a little bit of time before he would depart for home. He had to be honed. He had to be graceful. Not to mention he'd have to get ready and make himself unrecognizable before he even thought about going out at all to Roppongi. Like hell was he going to be stupid enough to get caught…

He selected a video that he had been studying forever and then suddenly felt unhappy.

"This isn't right," he murmured. He looked again. It wasn't original. He wanted something fresh.

It was strange how Jounouchi found that he could change his mind so suddenly and last minute. He found another song quite quickly and was satisfied before stretching a little bit before moving across the floor.

He was lost into his own music. Shizuka would be so happy once she realized he was good again. Despite it being modern she would be pleased. It wasn't anything like ballroom dancing but actual dancing. Arm movement. Leg movement. It was all natural and required no partner other than purely his body and the music.

Jounouchi nodded to himself satisfied after an hour before moving the table and couch exactly back into place before heading to his room.

He took out his supplies noting to himself that he needed to buy more stuff. He lined his eyes with blue eyeliner tonight and shadowed his eyes. He placed red streaks in his hair and longer blonde extensions. His motives weren't to look like a girl but to look bishonen-opposite of what he looked like when he was at school.

Anyone who was smart enough not only had fake ID to get into places at Roppongi but also tried to change their appearance enough to where they would not be seen by their teachers or other adults that knew them. It was the smartest move ever and probably the biggest trend that had hit lately.

Jounouchi grinned placing his signature ruby red contacts into his eyes. He had based the look on his infamous card.

"Ha! Katsuya Jounouchi, not only are you unrecognizable but you're fucking hot to boot!" he told himself with a grin.

He got dressed, made sure he had enough money to last him the night, and made his way out into the city night life…

_-_-_-_

Seto Kaiba didn't need to follow the ridiculous trend that everyone had been following. The one that naïve adults were so unaware of… The catch was not to get caught. Something Kaiba was not worried about. It was nothing his status and a bit of money could not handle. He was known for hopping around in Tokyo actually. His tastes had been more for Ginza but lately he had been hitting the floors of Roppongi because of the chatter.

No woman had caught his interest like many businessmen and many other people his age had boasted of. He saw girls. Ganguro-if not they were unearthly and unnatural. Too much make-up. Extensions of un-natural colors.

That was the ridiculousness of the trend. The fakeness of the people almost sickened him.

However, the only reason the CEO had found interest in such places had been through some rumored talents of dancers. It was something he was interested in only because he was taking new approaches for the expos he attended. Entertainment for his guests at his events. He didn't mind dancing himself to also note.

It was the modern version of a masquerade. Every night was filled with mysterious people, dancing, and a party promised every night.

Kaiba exited his limo examining the night club before him labeled as, "Tragic."… There were supposedly, very talented people here. This should have been his first stop.

He entered the place with a mere glance. The owners already knew who he was just by his appearance. Kaiba had changed his apparel for the club setting but nothing more. There was a swarm of bodies meshing together. Lights hypnotized and the music instantly set the mood.

Everything was light and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Kaiba ordered a drink and sat only casually chatting with a few people before shrugging them off. Suddenly there was crowd and it caught Kaiba's attention almost instantly.

'He's here!' a couple girls squealed.

'Kat's finally here? Hountou?!'

Kaiba turned his attention to the crowd that surrounded one slender figure.

Who was this person? Why was everyone so hyped up about him? Was he that talented?

The DJ took off his headphones and pushed the crowd away before patting the blonde on the back. Kaiba felt some type of familiarity and was entranced. He rose from his seat and moved into the blend with the crowd.

"Okay now, give the poor guy some room, he just came!"

He was absolutely breath taking by appearance. His eyes were an unnatural red color however they glowed with intensity. He had long blonde hair streaked with red to match his ruby red eyes. He had the body of a dancer for sure… He was slender-so slender that he looked anorexic but that didn't concern Kaiba at the time. He wanted to see him _move. _

"Kat has a track!" announced the DJ before hopping up on the stage.

"Any challenges?" Kat questioned.

A couple people came up almost arrogantly, making the blonde haired male smirk.

"Okay! I hope you all can keep up!" he exclaimed.

There were either cheers or swarms of moving bodies moving. Everyone was hyped. It was a popular song and Kaiba could only keep his eyes on that one person… He was extremely good. Too good… He desired to know who he really was.

His movements were fluid and he knew not only how to use his legs, but manage his weight, and be able to make movements with his arms. As the song ended Kaiba moved forward and found him once again to be too familiar. When he wasn't dancing he was extremely brash and vulgar. Kat moved backward and ran right into him at that moment as he didn't pay attention to where he was going…

"I'm sorry…"

Kaiba had then seen it. It was a flash of déjà-vu and he was stunned. It couldn't be... This clumsy fool not only looked _attractive _at the time but knew how to dance?!

Kat looked up and a sneer formed on his lips.

"Never mind, I take that apology back."

"Do I know you?" Kaiba asked toying with him.

"Maybe, but I definitely know who the hell you are. Back off and save me some trouble," the blonde said about to walk off.

Kaiba grabbed held of this mysterious "Kat's" wrist and smirked, "You have some nerve Katsuya Jounouchi."

Jounouchi looked up at him stunned. He was busted…


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

The world was oblivious to what was going on. They could care less. They were probably in their own world despite Jounouchi's earlier appearance…

"How did you know?" he asked stunned.

"You're quite clumsy and talentless," Kaiba mused.

Jounouchi rolled his ruby eyes, "Like you're one to talk money bags… Psh, like you can even dance!"

Kaiba arrogantly chuckled before pulling him closer and whispering into his ear, "I don't think you want to test that puppy. You'll get your feelings hurt."

"Why you-!" hissed Jounouchi.

"How fitting too-a puppy collar to match your mutt-like attitude," Kaiba edged on as he fingered the buckled choker around Jounouchi's slender neck.

"_Fuck you_," spat Jounouchi before whirling around.

"You're not worthy of doing so," Kaiba teased.

'_Ignore him…he's trying to piss you off.'_ Jounouchi told himself before going out onto the dance floor. The music was heavy and not his style but he moved away throwing his hands up and moving his hips. He needed to get lost. His mind needed to be free.

A stronger arm wrapped its self around Jounouchi's waist and the other pale manicured hand moved to lightly trace his wrist and move down his arm. His eyes widened in shock.

"Kaiba yo-!" he hissed but he was moved backward into Kaiba's chest and his leg was forced to slide downward and back up. He was being guided…

Jounouchi blushed furiously. Who the _hell _did Kaiba think he was?!

He was suddenly twirled around; now facing Kaiba whose sapphire eyes looked strangely intense… That or it was just the damn strobe lights playing tricks on Jounouchi. They moved in sync strangely enough and Jounouchi embarrassedly was being lead as he was forced to turn around again.

'_No, I'm the leader of this! I'm better than him!' _

Jounouchi suddenly grabbed Kaiba's wrist forcefully and made him move backwards before letting go and grinding against him. He heard the taller brunette behind him growl and yank Jounouchi's wrists above him before making his leg and his partners move downwards again in a graceful slide.

Everyone had formed and circle, watching stunned, as one of the greatest dancers here was dancing with the rich CEO of Kaiba Corp who surprisingly had some moves of his own. To everyone from the outside this wasn't a battle of dominance but a wonderful collaboration between the best…

"Katsuya," Kaiba breathed into his neck.

Jounouchi looked upward before finding himself being pushed and he tumbled onto the sleek dance floor.

"WHAT THE FUC-"Jounouchi howled. He looked up to see Kaiba smirking as he waved. The crowd immediately was, "Ooh-ing!" at the sudden change in the flow. Suddenly they saw it as a huge comeback-a fight-a way to humiliate 'Kat'.

"It doesn't take too much to get you to bend and kneel like a dog hm?" Kaiba called out.

More 'ooh-ing'…

"You gonna take that Kat?!" someone called out with a laugh.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, "And obviously it doesn't take too much for you to be a rich, spoiled, asshole."

Kaiba smirked, "Says the person who danced with _the asshole." _

"You know what? I didn't come here for this, you're not worth my time," said Jounouchi before making his exit. He made his way down the stairs hearing the music once again begin again meaning everything was being left behind.

Jounouchi sighed; he was really attempting to be mature about things like that…

"Oi, mutt …I warned you that you're feelings would get hurt if you challenged me," called out the same drawling pitch from above. There was Seto Kaiba staring down at him from above…

Jounouchi rolled his red contacted eyes before giving him the finger and pushing the door open and making his exit. So much for going to Roppongi…

-_-_-_-

Kaiba was restless. What the hell was he thinking dancing with that talentless mutt? He had to admit though, he did clean up well…

He shook his head. No, what was he thinking? Again!

The look that Jounouchi had given him in that stairwell… One of pure intensity. Just like the Red Eyes Black Dragon… Ugh! That shouldn't have said anything!

Kaiba closed his eyes and felt a headache coming on… He threw his trench coat on the abandoned lounge chair before crashing into his bed. This was going to be an interesting game-not only between Kaiba and Jounouchi but Kaiba and himself…

-_-_-_-

Jounouchi smiled as he entered a dark silent house. His dad at this rate wouldn't be arriving home until tomorrow morning. It was a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders considering that his father might be possibly sane by tomorrow morning or asleep if Jounouchi left for school early enough.

The blonde strode into the small apartment bathroom and removed his red contacts before placing them into the solution filled container before washing his face free from make-up… Jounouchi gazed at his reflected within the dusty mirror and gritted his teeth…

"Fucken Kaiba…" he growled before removing his extensions before ripping off his clothes to take a shower.

His thoughts traveled toward the millionaire automatically. How could they _not_? He had been humiliated. Not only humiliated by dominated on his territory! Why the hell would Seto Kaiba go to fucking Tragic anyway?! Didn't he have some fancy clubs like damn Lexington Queen* where the celebrities went?

Or some shit in Ginza? Why couldn't Seto Kaiba just stay out of his hair?!

Jounouchi thought about this furiously as he scrubbed his hair vigorously suddenly feeling dirty.

'_Ugh..why did he have to touch me?!' _he thought shuddering. And he blushed remembering the way he was _touched_.

The CEO had almost touched him as if he was dancing with someone romantically in a sexy seductive way… A way completely unlike Seto Kaiba… He was supposed to be cold and ruthless. Childish things like commoner clubs weren't supposed to be his cup of tea. Wouldn't high end but to speak business be his thing?

Jounouchi sighed sinking down to the shower's floor… What a way to ruin his fun…

_-_-_-_

Kaiba exited the limo and the school gates were unlocked for him. He was important enough to be late. He was a CEO. His future was already set. He didn't need to be lectured about lateness when he was making ten times or more of a teacher's salary…

He heard the side gate rattle as a blonde haired figure leapt from the top and landed in a shrub.

"Aw man…landed wrong…**shit**!" cursed Katsuya Jounouchi as he kicked the dirt. He picked up his school bag off of the ground.

"Well, well, if it isn't the lost pup," called out Kaiba.

Jounouchi looked up his honey colored glare fierce.

"Speak for yourself," he hissed before straightening himself.

"I have valid reasons to be tardy," Kaiba explained with a wave of his hand.

Jounouchi followed him as he walked away.

"Kaiba, just who the hell do you think you are?!" he screamed.

Kaiba rolled his blue eyes and smirked, "More important than the likes of you."

"Why were you _there?_!" Jounouchi hissed as they entered the school building.

"I can't enjoy myself?"

"Oh come on moneybags, I KNOW your type of place. I know Roppongi just fine. I KNOW that there are millions of other places for the likes of _you_."

"I got bored, it's the same scene everywhere else-don't worry I don't hit the same places more than once," Kaiba assured.

"I have another ques-"began Jounouchi wanting to ask another question. Kaiba quickly placed a hand over his mouth as they entered "their" hallway near their classroom and pushed him back down the stairwell.

"Can't you just shut up for a moment?!" snarled Kaiba. Jounouchi glared instantly biting one of his fingers.

"_Bitch!"_ Kaiba yanked his hand away wiping Jounouchi's slobber on his gakuran.

"I don't care how rich or fucking important you are Kaiba, you back the hell away from me. I swear, I'll get revenge if you ever dare show up again," Jounouchi murmured with a smirk on his face.

"Didn't I already warn you once that you'll get your feelings hurt?" Kaiba hissed.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes before heading into the classroom with Kaiba following right behind him.

"Jounouchi-san, late as usual? You're going to have cleaning duty for a week!" Otsuka-Sensei announced.

"Sumimasen…" Jounouchi said with a bow. Kaiba smirked, "He was with me."

"Oh?" Otsuka-Sensei questioned looking up from her roll sheet.

"I needed help unloading some stuff and he was willing to assist. I apologize," Kaiba explained.

"Seems like you're saved Jounouchi-san," said Otsuka. Everyone in the classroom was gaping at that moment including Jounouchi. They _did not _get along. To Jounouchi, he was wondering why they hell Kaiba was saving his ass. Everyone else was wondering why Jounouchi was helping someone he hated and why Kaiba suddenly looked smug.

Class began but everyone was already hyped about last night's events and wondered if it somewhat connected to this morning's oddity.

Jounouchi was somewhat thankful that nobody knew who he was when he went to Roppongi or the situation would have been made even more awkward for him. Kaiba gazed at him from across the room and smirked.

'_Fuck you…I know what you're up to. You're not throwing me off.' _Jounouchi thought before his brown orbs darted away. The girl in front of him was pretending to write as Otsuka wrote on the board. Her flashy keitai* glowed and she flipped it open.

Jounouchi couldn't help but look at the message that she received.

'_What's going on between them?' _

The blonde rolled his eyes. Great, the damn bastard had started up a ruckus with the girls in the class. It was quite apparent that the majority of the girls were somewhat attracted to Seto Kaiba. Why wouldn't they be? Jounouchi did have to admit that despite the guy being an asshole, he did have looks, and not to mention, most girls and grown women would give to share his type of wealth.

'_Not sure. Seto-kun's been acting weird lately. He was in Roppongi last night dancing with Kat. Either way, I might have a chance if he starts going around Roppongi more often!! Maybe we should try to save up money to go to the Lexington Queen! 3' _

Ugh. Jounouchi liked how girls _looked _but when it came to some of them they had pretty dense personalities. Nobody would ever stand a chance with that cold ruthless guy.

Why they fuck were they not using honorifics anyway? Ugh, they wouldn't even be able to afford the Lexington even if they tried. That was exclusive. Not even Jounouchi could get in with his reputation. He had once had hopes of getting noticed by some celebrity and possibly have a chance at being a back-up dancer so he could get away from his problematic father and actually make a living on something he loved doing.

He had never been able to properly practice in a studio and would give to have the privilege of actually getting some professional training in within those mirrored walls. It was impossible though. Jounouchi didn't have that type of time or investments placed into it.

Jounouchi's thoughts drifted back to Kaiba suddenly. Maybe that's why he was so good. He probably had a private studio or something with an exclusive dancer that taught BoA* or Namie Amuro*… That would figure. What a cheater. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the cooperate executive officer seeing that he had a lot of money to support anything that he found interest in. Katsuya didn't have any support and had to learn from scratch.

However, the brown eyed male grinned, thinking to his self to boost his confidence, '_I'm probably as good. I look at music videos. Shit I could probably do the 'Jumon*' routine by heart by now.' _

The bell finally announced lunch and Jounouchi hit his head upon the desk realizing that once again he forgot to pack lunch.

"Again?" Yugi questioned in shock.

"I ran into a problem last night," Jounouchi smiled wryly glaring over at Kaiba who had his laptop out and was typing away steadily as if it wasn't against school rules.

"Your dad?" Honda asked blinking.

"You know you could always stay over at my place if your dad is giving you trouble," pointed out Yugi rather concerned for his friends now.

"Actually I ran into something much worse than that," explained Jounouchi before snapping his gaze away and gazing at the window next time.

"So how was yesterday?" Anzu asked grinning trying to change the subject.

"I think I got some practice in," said Jounouchi.

"Yami and I have been practicing a little; we're not as good as you though. You're a soloist; we're more of a duet group-when I can get him not to be distracted," Yugi said excited his violet eyes showing such emotion.

Jounouchi groaned over dramatically, "Great! The King of Games will become the King of Dance and beat me at that too?!" He laughed when he said it knowing it wouldn't be true. Knowing Yami he had too left feet and was more distracted by Yugi….then again. Maybe it was the other way around. He might be surprised.

"We might come soon if we get good enough," said Yugi.

"Hey Jounouchi, I could hook you up, you know I dance too," said Anzu.

"Hook me up?"

"Ever practiced with mirrors?" she asked.

"Nope," Jounouchi replied.

"Uwa! No mirror? Not even one?!" Yugi asked.

Honda rolled his eyes, "His dad would accidentally break it. It's better not to have one. TRUST me."

Jounouchi nodded remembering the time Honda was over and his father threw a damn glass and broke the mirror in the hallway. That had been the last mirror that Jounouchi remembered having and that was a little bit more than a year ago.

Anzu suddenly slid him a key.

"I happened to have cleaning duty last night and since I'm the vice president for the ballet organization here and Tanaka-sensei is in sick, she doesn't have the keys. There happens to not be any practice today-help yourself after school. Just please be out in an hour and don't leave a mess. You can give me the keys tomorrow morning," she said.

"Uwa! Anzu I love you! Thanks!" Jounouchi grinned accepting the key.

It happened to be that the gym had an extra section that used to be a weight room-since a gym was down the street and happened to be the coach's brother's-the athletes would usually just head down the street to use the less cramped weight room. Since it was unused and there were mirrors already on one side of the wall and windows outside on the other, it was the perfect place to do dance classes. It was slightly smaller if you had a huge team of forty people from each grade level like the sports teams did but the dancers only consisted of twenty leaving plenty of room.

Jounouchi smiled quite happy that he had brought Yugi's Christmas gift, which happened to be an Mp3 player, with him everywhere. He was totally looking forward to afterschool.

-_-_-_

Seto Kaiba was exhausted. The one day that he finally decided to go to school he realized that his late night escapades to clubs in districts were wearing him down slightly. He stayed a little after class to catch up on some work that he was behind in since he had been wired up in other affairs. He walked down the hallway. It was eerily empty. Then again it was Friday. Everyone was ready to be out for the weekend. Their school system just recently had added Saturday as an off day so most people were excited and went out even when students were encouraged to attend juku* or stay inside.

He walked outside from the back entrance to hear music blaring from somewhere… Who would still be here? It definitely wasn't the ballet group or anything else. Nobody would play something like 'Rising Sun'* unless it was a student…

"It shouldn't concern me," he muttered before walking past. A flash of blonde hair caught his attention making him stop in his tracks. There was Jounouchi Katsuya mimicking the routine as if were nothing. It was definitely from the original too. He was proud and his movements were sharp. Jounouchi looked completely different when he wasn't in the club setting. His appearance looked young and fresh-completely opposite of last nights appearance.

Changmin's voice blared along with the orchestra loudly as Jounouchi finally did his own movements throwing one arm downward, his hand in a slant, and moving his hips in a circle slowly before stopping at the pause. Before moving his shoulders downward and moving side to side.

Kaiba was absolutely stunned. It had to be some dream or cheap fluke that the dog was this good. Was this the same person he made a fool out of last night? Kaiba knew he could counter that even though he really didn't pay attention to the group he was imitating and adding his own flare onto the routine.

Jounouchi made the final movements as the song ended before slumping down. It seemed like the idiot didn't have any water or anything to hydrate himself with. Kaiba rolled his eyes and walked past digging something out of his bag, sitting outside of the door, before walking away.

_-_-_-_-_

"Aw man…" Jounouchi smiled looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was plastered from all his work. He had picked some of the most intense songs he could find on his playlist to see finally if he was moving correctly. He himself thought he needed work lot of it.

Right now Jounouchi just regretted not having any water… If he would have known beforehand that he was going to have access to the studio he would have bought one in advanced but he didn't. His mouth was so parched… He needed something to drink!

And then it hit him like a stone…

"FUCK DAD'S HOME!" he yelped. He was gonna die. He wasn't home on time. He was going to deal with some serious shit.

Jounouchi yanked out the mp3 player from the speakers and grabbed his stuff, making sure he had the key, and swung open the door….and then moved forward and then noticed something that would have tripped him if he would have continued any futher.

A water bottle. Jounouchi knelt down and examined it. It was unopened. The plastic seal was unbroken.

He smiled.

"Aw, thanks Anzu..," he said feeling a little better as he ran off toward home.

**(A/N: RWAR! If you didn't get the hint of WHO the water bottle was FROM then you guys are slow! XD I didn't get to do an author's note previous chapter because I was so excited about getting it up and ready for you guys. But I apologize for not properly introducing myself. As you see there's a lot of *'s in this. I happen to be studying Japanese as a major and since this IS an anime it's only appropriate to stay as accurate within the Japanese culture as I possibly can and I'm going to make notes at the end to explain what those Japanese words/culture phrases are to make things less confusing for you guys! If you find something wrong please correct me! Thanks you guys for reading this, I've been on a three year break so it's nice to be writing again! XP I'd LOVE feedback.**

**Notes: **

*****_**Lexington Queen**_**-THIS ACTUALLY exists… It's a very high class club in the Roppongi district in Tokyo and usually serves to a lot of celebrities. A lot from Japan and many, many, many celebrities from here in the US so I totally thought it would be fitting for this to be mentioned since Kaiba would definitely be rich enough to go there! **

*****_**Keitai**_**- Also known to older folks as 'Keitai Denwa' or cell phone. I like referring to Japanese cellular phones as keitai because their phones are so much more complex than our phones in the US. We do stream TV but I think they already have a 4G network existing, video games, high resolution pictures, internet…. I hear that keitai are considered computers out there. Some really infamous companies are ****DoCoMo**** and ****VodaFone Japan**** which you might have seen mentioned in the beginnings of Japanese anime as sponsors! **

*****_**BoA**_**-Some of you MIGHT be familiar with her if you followed ****Serial Experiments Lain**** (Duvet) and ****InuYasha**** (Every Heart) but she's a Korean and Japanese pop singer. She's basically considered the Britney Spears of Asia if you don't already count ****Ayumi Hamasaki**** as that. Recently she's made a HUGE debut in the US with an album and also preformed in San Francisco a couple days on Sunday (grah ;_; I live near there and couldn't gooooo! Damn sickness) so she's REALLY big and she's an AMAZING dancer. **

_***Namie Amuro**_**- You probably know her from either ****InuYasha**** (Come) or from the ****Yuu Watase**** manga ****Ayashi no Ceres**** where she's mentioned various times. She's REALLY famous and dances amazing, look at some of her videos, her music now a days is really hip-hop oriented but she's known as Japan's Queen of Hip-Hop and has also been believed to start up the ****Ganguro ****(if you don't know what Ganguro is GOOGLE it) trend in Japan. **

_***Juku**_**-Cram school. School after school. School during the weekend. School used to get Japanese youth prepared for their entrance exams. Some children are admitted into these cram schools as early as four as I've heard. **

_***Rising Sun/Changmin**_**: If you don't know who ****TVXQ/DBSK**** is, where the HECK have you been? XD Look 'em up-they're an amazing Japanese and Korean boy band who have insane vocals and dancing skills. If Jounouchi can dance to the song 'Rising Sun' he's GOOD! Go look at the PV for yourself!**

*****_**Japanese weekends**_**: If I didn't put this here someone would TOTALLY correct me on it but from what I've heard from various sources is-Japanese school children did not get Saturday off. They had a six day week. HOWEVER recently a lot of schools are changing that policy and giving their students the five day week, which is understandable, they start at a MUCH earlier time, they commute by train, bike, or they walk meaning they get up pretty early, they stay longer IN regular school, get involved with either club activities, sports groups, or student council, AND THEN have Juku (cram school) and I hear some kids depending if they're taking the high school entrance exam don't arrive home until…let's say 10/11 pm? The suicide rate is high too so I think Japan finally decided to give them Saturday! :-D As you see though, some kids in this fic are PRETTY rebellious going to Roppongi. XP That stuff is only for good kids and strict parents. **

**Whoa…this took over a page! I hope you learnt something though! There will be less after I get these basic Japanese culture stuff out of the way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three **

Jounouchi ran home as fast as he could and cautiously opened the door to hear a sickening crack as he flung it shut again.

"Just where the hell have you been?" hissed his father. His eyes were glazed over, red from lack of sleep and intoxication… Something that Katsuya was fully used to as he opening the door and went inside.

"I'm sorry; Yugi wanted me to help-"began Jounouchi before he was swung at.

"Worthless child, stop goofing off and actually _do _something with your life," Jounouchi-san spat.

"_Outou-san,_" snapped Jounouchi wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Don't give me that look! It's the same look _she _gave me when she-!" the older Jounouchi slurred before dropping onto the floor. The bottle in his hand fell to the floor as well breaking as he collapsed.

"Dad!"

Jounouchi walked over to his dead shaking him only to have his hand slapped away. Great... His dad was out of it. He must have not slept all night and had been drinking all day. The blonde sighed, hoisting his father up to drag him into his bedroom where he placed him down onto the bed and covered him up. He would be out for awhile, most likely until tomorrow morning at this rate. And then the phase would start all over again with him leaving, partying for the whole night, and coming back to torture him again. He had gotten lucky this time.

Sighing, Jounouchi went into the living room hallway entry way to clean up the mess that his father had left. Grabbing a mop and broom, he swept away the glass remains of what was now a daily occurrence in his broken home life and the spilled alcohol, the blame-was soaked into the old apartment's tatami but Jounouchi did what he could to get rid of the stain that it left. A trail of blood stained the mats making Jounouchi curse quietly to himself for not noticing the small fragment of glass hidden between the weaved pieces of rice straw.

Jounouchi went into the bathroom sucking his finger until the glass was in between his teeth and spitting it out into the sink before running his hand under water. Suddenly his keitai chimed noting to him that he received a text message.

Drying off his hands, Jounouchi grabbed his phone and slid it open to the glowing screen; it was one thing his mother did support him with… It was out of sympathy of not seeing his sister but Jounouchi didn't care-he'd break his pride to see his sister. This phone wasn't enough.

_Onii-san, _

_I really miss you. They're going to perform the last surgery over here tomorrow before sending me to the United States. Mother's here in the hospital but not the room so you can't come to see me off but I have been allowed to text you through the kind nurse that's been tending to me. If the surgery doesn't work-I'm hoping that you will get to see me off on my plane… I'll beg if I have to._

_*~Shizuka~* _

Jounouchi sighed, suddenly feeling his heart break. He hoped that this surgery would be successful. He had no transportation method to Narita Airport at the time and couldn't sum up the courage to ask Mai since lately she had been having a dose of her own problems that involved working at hostess bars to sum up some cash. Mai, of course never really minded, she was a lovely entertainer, but some men-even in Jounouchi's eyes were horribly sleazy. He had often told her to get a proper job but Mai shook her head, smiling, saying it paid well and she could even treat herself to brand name things depending on the customer. Even so, Jounouchi knew she had problems and was just trying to save face by giving the appearance that she was good as any 'Kogal*'-which happened to be the trend she had picked up when she was residing in Tokyo.

It didn't matter to Jounouchi though, he still considered her practices problematic and a form of 'Enjou Kosai*'not matter how old Mai was.

_Shizuka-chan, _

_Good luck and stay strong. I might not be there physically but I'm there in spirit. I'll be thinking about you sis. Until then, I'm going to be working hard, look forward to it!_

_-Katsuya _

Jounouchi placed his phone in his pocket and decided to get ready for tonight. He wanted to practice more-plus if he ran into that bastard again, he'd definitely be ready.

_-_-_-_-_

Kaiba usually did not hit clubs more than once. But that mutt was just asking to be messed with. After being smart with him he deserved it. Not to mention, his private performance in the dance room had caught his interest immensely. He smirked suddenly having an idea to make Jounouchi feel like more of an idiot. The sapphire eyed CEO was going to show him how much power he really did have.

He scrolled down the list of phone numbers and smirked. He hated this bitch but had needed her for a performance once upon a time ago. Now he needed her as well. Everyone would go wild. Most likely she would be at the Lexington, Tragic would not be suited for this pop star's tastes but she claimed that she'd do _anything _for Kaiba.

He pressed the talk button and held the phone to his ear only to hear the tone one.

"Moshi Moshi Kai-ba-sa-ma!" a female's voice said in an excited sing-song tone.

"Ayaka, are you free tonight?" Kaiba asked as nicely as he could without gritting his teeth in frustration how annoying this chick really was.

"Uwa! You're asking me on a date?!" Ayaka asked.

"Whatever. Tragic. Nine o'clock." Kaiba said.

"Wha-?! _That place? _Why not something more refined?"

"Just hush and go before I change my mind, as I recall you said you'd do anything for me," Kaiba said before hanging up the phone. Kotarou, Ayaka was every idiotic male's moving fantasy. She was a J-Idol who despite her bimbo-like attitude was extremely pretty to look at and she definitely had vocal power…

Kaiba couldn't help but somewhat regret his decision. Whatever it was already done and he was going to get revenge on that barking pup if it was the last thing he did. He would never ever be threatened again and not only that but Jounouchi, Katsuya would be put in his place for good.

Kaiba moved to get ready selecting his wardrobe carefully. A black dress shirt that he unbuttoned slightly to show off his collar bone, dark black jeans, he assembled two intercrossing studded belts together to go with the pants. Kaiba chose various accessories before finalizing his decisions on a short necklace that had two simple curled silver hooks, before placing a simple silver linked bracelet on his left wrist.

He tousled his hair a little bit feeling slightly ruffled but knew that it would either gain Katsuya's attention or attract Ayaka's. He lined his eyes with liner slightly and smudged his top eyes with it slightly making his blue orbs stand out more so than they already did before placing on a diamond studded, blue faced, Rolex watch on. He selected a pair of black boots to end off the outfit before deciding it was time to head out.

Kaiba made his way downstairs to the garage before deciding that tonight he was going to drive himself tonight. He examined his expanse collection of cars before deciding on the red Ferrari F50. It looked fierce and threatening enough, he hadn't really tested the car out since he had bought it. He preferred not to drive in the midst of Tokyo traffic but decided that tonight was the night to definitely show off. He was going to show Jounouchi his power, of what the low life dog could only wish for in his dreams.

Kaiba revved up the car before exiting his grounds, the gates opening as he speed out onto the Tokyo Metropolis' Shuto Expressway*. The bridges twisted and turned until the car's speed finally latched onto the Iikura line where his destination would land him in Roppongi Hills…

Wouldn't his puppy seeing this be a surprise?

_-_-_-_-_

Jounouchi was in pure bliss. The music was loud and made him zone out of the reality that was his own world. He grinned blending in with the crowd a little, dancing with males and females alike. Whoever was willing to dance he was willing to take. He was involved with the music not the people. He loved the attention. He loved to show off.

For once the blonde despite his wrecked home life, despite his commoner levels compared to some people who had a lot more, despite him not always having the best-when he danced he felt powerful. He loved the energy and the freedom. Nobody would judge him because nobody knew who he was and vice versa…

Tonight he had tried to make effort to dress a little nicer considering his day had been filled with so many mixed emotions of up and down. He usually received what child support he got from his father's investment and stash. He'd never notice. He was never sane enough to notice a hundred or two missing every two weeks. Shit, he deserved the money. Sometimes he received gifts from admirers at the club-usually accessories or clothes. He never refused out of politeness. He remembered when he first went to Tragic-he was only decked out in one outfit that had actually been his best. The next day a girl who no doubt had the money to shop from Ginza had given a gift to him out of admiration for his dancing skills.

Jounouchi had been flattered and kept the small bracelet from Tiffany's from various occasions like tonight. He was surprised how many rich kids would come. Usually because of the talented DJing and dancing. It wasn't anything fancy but it had its own world. Today the male was dressed quiet nicely for the club setting.

Tight skinny jeans, a white pyramid studded belt with chains of various lengths, a red and black tank top with a beautiful black and blue dragon curling up his side, around his torso, and to his chest-his silver Tiffany's bracelet on one wrist and a arm guard that buckled up his arm, his collar was adorned with a buckled choker similar to the one he wore last night but it had sapphires and rubies implanted into the buckle. His extensions were the same except tonight he streaked his hair red and blue to match his theme, his contacts were a beautiful job of blue in his right eye and red in the left and the opposite colors shaded on his eyelids….

Jounouchi threw his arms up and moved his hips and feet to the music ignoring everything around him. The strobes and lasers entranced him. The bass made his pulse race and the next song came on and the lights flickered white and blue on and off. The crowd cheered as a popular artist came on and the whole mood turned again just by a simple song.

The blonde finally decided to take a grab a drink. He promised if he drank alcohol that he'd only drink a little. Jounouchi refused to end up like his addicted father who lived and thrived off of the substance. Coke was bitter with the alcohol but it gave him the energy he needed to start up again. He gazed down at the glowing table of the bar and smiled. One day he wouldn't have to live here anymore. He could dance professionally. For now, he was just hoping to get noticed by some big famous person one day. Right now he was satisfied with what he had and just wanted to have fun and please his sister when she finally opened her eyes.

Suddenly, there were screams. A crowd rushed toward the door. Jounouchi's head snapped up. He couldn't see what was going on to save him. It was too crowded but whatever was happening was huge. He had never seen the club-goers that riled up before.

"_Ayaka-chan!"_

"_Oh my god! Are you two a thing? You both look wonderful together!"_

The security was trying to give whoever room and finally parted the crowd. Jounouchi almost choked on his drink. Ayaka Kotarou stood gracefully; just a couple of feet away near the entrance. Her long bleached hair fell down her tiny shoulders, her brown eyes looking playful, and a smile spreading across her glossed lips. She was every normal guy's dream girl. Everyone found it quite shocking when Jounouchi claimed that the great Ayaka Kotarou, the next Ayumi Hamasaki of Japan, was not his type.

But that's not what drew Katsuya Jounouchi's attention. It was the person _beside _her that made his jaw drop in amazement. The person that Ayaka was clinging to was no other than a very sexy dolled up version of Seto Kaiba.

He blinked twice. He wanted to smack himself but he knew he'd look like an idiot if he did. What the fuck was Kaiba doing here? Again… With Ayaka Kotarou no less. Jounouchi was stunned. He was so well dressed and Ayaka looked _perfect _with him. She was dressed like the famous person she was in a skimpy but frilly white and black club dress with stiletto black thigh high boots to match. Sunglasses rested on top of her head as well.

Kaiba's blue eyes darted over to him and he smirked and gave him a look just screaming to Jounouchi, '_You know you want this.' _

With a sigh, Jounouchi finished his coke quickly, and stretched pretending to not let Kaiba's gaze affect him. He yawned as if he was bored and went out to the half empty dance floor to dance-the music changed into a heavy drill of some sort. It was just what he needed. The polished floor slowly was occupied again and lights flashed in all directions. Everyone was begging to get near Ayaka but they were being guarded quiet heavily by bouncers who were just feet away.

'_Fuck you.' _Jounouchi thought as he moved to the music. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Kaiba hold onto Ayaka's hips as she moved against him. Jounouchi was sickened wondering who the hell would fall for somebody as asshole-ish as Seto Kaiba.

He didn't know exactly why it angered him but he decided to not let Kaiba to get the best of him. He moved to the music to get lost once again. He closed his eyes again trying to focus. The music was slowly changing and a familiar beat started up and the shrill of the beginning made Jounouchi grin. The song he had practiced earlier on today was playing. He knew group wise the song would look better and decided to play with a certain member's part since he was given more solos within the video that Jounouchi had studied. He moved his hips and arms, keeping balance with his feet as the lights flashed and everyone began to watch in awe.

"_Kat knows the whole thing…"_

"_Of course. He's good. He loves intense music."_

"_It seems like he's gotten better though and made some improvements on this routine."_

Jounouchi smiled loving the praise. Wonderful... All attention was off of that bastard and his girl. Seto Kaiba seemed to forget that he ran this show and he had talent that nobody could beat.

_-_-_-_

Kaiba was infuriated. Inviting this woman was a waste of time. She was clingy and didn't know how to move right with him. They weren't in sync and she refused to give him control at all. And then like all hell had broke lose to get revenge on him; the sudden tune of the song he had heard earlier today began. Everyone was in awe, including Kaiba himself.

"Seto-kun he's so good!" Ayaka exclaimed squeakily and she jumped up and down while she tugged on his arm violently.

"Honorifics…" hissed Kaiba through gritted teeth.

"But _you _invited me here as your date!" whined Ayaka.

"You're not a good one," Kaiba snapped snatching his arm away.

Ayaka pouted.

"You're no fun, if you don't love me then I'm leaving!" she cried and she stomped off out of Tragic.

Kaiba's eyes didn't even linger as he gazed at the male feet away where the crowd encircled him. He looked stunning tonight, Kaiba had to admit. Better than last night. Beautiful even... However, Kaiba shook off the thought. He was still a mutt and a low life. Doing this proved that he was even more of a low life for being fake. This wasn't Jounouchi at all. It was a different person in his eyes who loved attention and loved to put on a show for the crowd.

Jounouchi's contact lensed eyes shot at him, taking Kaiba by surprise, the blonde smirked, running his hands down his body while he danced. He was showing that he needed nobody. That he had won.

Anger pulsed through Kaiba again as Jounouchi turned around to dance with some people for fun. He sighed and decided that tonight he would play dirty. He would humiliate the mutt even if it took doing this… He knew Jounouchi after this song would get dehydrated much like he had that day and went over to the bar and slid a good amount of money across the table to the bartender.

"When he asks for a drink, make it strong…strong as you can get it to knock him out," Kaiba demanded.

The bartender smiled accepting the couple thousand yen willingly as he said, "As you wish."

Kaiba walked back to where he had stood watching as he grabbed a drink for himself to not act suspicious. Jounouchi was just then walking past with a knowing smirk planted on his face, "Lost your game didn't you Kaiba?"

"Shut it pup."

Jounouchi stepped closer before whispering quite closely into his ear, "I won." Before he walked off to grab a drink.

Kaiba smiled knowingly as he watched, '_That's what you think.'_

_-_-_-_

Jounouchi felt incredibly happy. He had promised revenge on Kaiba if he had ever showed up again and he had won. Not only did he win, but he didn't have to even make a fool out of Kaiba. Ayaka had left on her own as the crowd was being drawn to him. It had been perfect. He felt mighty and powerful and…

He drank deeply feeling proud. There was something that didn't feel right however… His drink didn't seem like it was the usual flavor. It was very bitter. Like there was more alcohol diluting the coke. Jounouchi guessed it was just him and smiled… He was being silly and dehydrated…

Jounouchi wondered why Kaiba was then staring at him so intently… Like he wanted something… Why couldn't he just go away? It would make Jounouchi's life so much easier. Stupid sexy Seto Kaiba with his money, as his girls…and his good looks…and his….

Jounouchi felt dizzy. The glowing table was blinding him. He was finished with his drink and stumbled off of the chair. The dance floor lights seemed so appealing just then… It was dimmer and everything was so fast…

That's all he actually remembered of that night…Other than two strong arms holding him the whole time.

(_**Yay! Chapter three complete! Uwa, don't worry, you'll get to see what Kaiba does to poor unsuspecting Jounouchi. –grins- I'm so evil. Hm… Is anyone reading this? It's dead here!**_

_**Notes:**_

_***Kogal: Somewhat of a Japanese version of a Valley Girl…they're Ganguro very much themed around Barbie. They still bleach their hair and do tans-but the live off of materialism. Most have Vuiton and designer brand things as well as the most updated electronics. I totally could imagine Mai being like this. I really love Mai's character but she is a girl and does want to have nice things no matter what it takes.**_

_***Enjou Kosai- It's a form of prostitution. It doesn't always have to involve sex. It usually involved pedophilia of some sort but doesn't have to. If you wiki the meaning it explains it a lot better than I can. Mai is a lot older, like in her twenties, but the men that she hosts are MUCH older than her and while her job doesn't LEAD to sex she does fulfill their sexual desires by dressing a certain way and what not. This form of entertainment is usually for CEOs or businessmen but they pay very high money or give gifts to their hostesses so it's definitely how Mai supports herself and her 'Kogal' lifestyle. She plays an important part in the story later on. Trust me! ^_~**_

_***Shuto Expressway/Iikura Line- Yay! Confusing as HELL Japanese freeway system. The Japanese freeway system is actually very very advanced. If you look up Tokyo Metropolitan Expressway on YouTube, I think you'll get dizzy. I did. _ There's a lot of bridges above road and water, and they do some violent twists and turns, the lanes are VERY narrow and I'm guessing if you're not used to the way they do exits you could pretty much run into solid concrete. YouTube it, I swear, it's really amazing-especially if you find the videos with the expressway passing Tokyo Tower! *_* **_

_**Anyway, it took me forever to find the way to Roppongi-the closest route I see is what's called the 'Iikura Line' which is sub-labeled as 'Minato-ku'-and your stop through there would be Roppongi Hills! Yeah, it's complicated but if you Wikipedia the Shuto Expressway Line and read carefully you'll see what I'm trying to explain. Point is, Kaiba's a skilled driver despite his age. He probably started driving in the beginning of middle school. –nods- Damn Kaiba and his sexy cars, you should Google the Ferrari F40… **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Four **

Seto Kaiba smirked as he saw the drink take affect slowly on Jounouchi. His temporary blue and red eyes were glazed over and it seemed like bright lights were blinding him and he preferred the dimness of the dance floor lights over the table lights. He slid off of the bar chair slowing his feet were trying to test the floor and it seemed like he couldn't tell if he could tell the heights of the platform of the bar floor and the dance floor. He stumbled and barely caught himself and he began dancing slowly as if trying to adjust his eyes. Kaiba took the opportunity to grab a hold of him at that moment.

"Is something wrong pup? You seem slow…" he taunted.

Jounouchi shivered under his touch as if he were hypersensitive. He glared up at him with his alcohol filled stare…

"Stop looking at me like that…" he slurred gently before grasping his head and groaning.

"Looking at you like what?" questioned Kaiba.

"That icy look you always give me. This is your fault….ugh…" Jounouchi stated.

Kaiba smiled. He looked insanely vulnerable. He debated whether to make the boy's humiliation short term or long term. He right then had the power to make a fool out of Katsuya Jounouchi right then and there but suddenly as Jounouchi collapsed on his body and Kaiba didn't have the heart to do it…

"Katsuya?" he asked. He was staring to get worried. Jounouchi was shivering even more as if he were freezing cold.

"Shut _up_…it's too loud…too dizzy…" Jounouchi softly cried out. His eyes were closed as if in pain and Kaiba suddenly felt awful. He never meant to physically harm Jounouchi; he had only meant to give him a buzz to where he would be clumsy or do something stupid… Kaiba sighed and decided to postpone his revenge, right now he needed to take responsibility for his mess.

"Do you feel sick?" Kaiba questioned.

Jounouchi shook his head.

"No, just sensitive…everything keeps moving too fast…can't keep up…" he answered.

Kaiba gently lead Jounouchi away from the dance floor and out of the club and into the stairway where Jounouchi slumped on him.

"Can you walk?" Kaiba questioned.

Jounouchi nodded as if determined.

"I don't need your help…bastard..." he hissed. His mood suddenly turned as if he realized just then who he was talking to. Jounouchi slowly placed a foot down but missed the step and fell forward. Kaiba quickly reached out for him and yanked him back into his arms.

"Baka…"

"I can make it!" Jounouchi protested violently trying to pull away.

"_No _you can't!" Kaiba snapped.

"I don't need you!" cried out Jounouchi.

"Mutt, shut the _fuck_ up!"

"Make me prick!"

"As you wish!" hissed Kaiba before yanking the smaller male closer and just as violently as he had pulled away earlier kissed him. He didn't know why. He didn't know what he was thinking other than it being the perfect way to shut Jounouchi up. He tasted the alcohol on his tongue that moved forward to meet his own and realized just how strong that drink had been. No wonder Jounouchi was dazed and in pain…

Kaiba pulled away, his cheeks flushed pink not believing what he had just done. He had kissed Jounouchi…and Jounouchi had… But he was drunk.

'_It was just to shut him up…nothing more…' _he tried convinced himself.

Jounouchi looked at loss for words; his mouth was still parted as he slumped onto Kaiba clinging on him as if he were to fall down the stairs any minute.

"Katsuya…" Kaiba acknowledged him to break him from his trance, "I'm going to carry you."

Jounouchi slowly nodded, clinging onto Kaiba's designer shirt even when Kaiba lifted him and was proven once again that he had harmed the blonde. He was insanely light. Was it even normal for a boy his age to be that light? Didn't he eat like a pig? No matter, his weight gave away another hint that the alcohol hit his body hard and wasn't meant for someone so tiny…

"Why?" murmured Jounouchi his eyes finally closing out of pain and exhaustion-lights gave him a headache right now anyway.

"It's my fault," Kaiba admitted apologetically. Jounouchi lightly slapped him, his bracelets clattering as he made the sudden movement.

"Bastard…" he mouthed in a barely audible tone.

Kaiba noticed the silver bracelet on the blonde's wrist and suddenly was interested and amused.

"Isn't Tiffany's too expensive for a low class dog like you?" he questioned with a smirk.

"….From a girl when I first came….a gift…" he whispered, a slight smile grazing his lips.

"A girlfriend?" Kaiba asked.

"No…an admirer, she only came to me once though," Jounouchi explained.

"Do you receive gifts often?" Kaiba decided to keep up a conversation to one, make sure he hadn't given Jounouchi serious alcohol poisoning, he needed to stay up a couple hours just in case the alcohol was too much for his body, and two, to try to distract Jounouchi from the pain of moving and lights.

"Occasionally," he slurred with a giggle, something that was completely unlike the blonde idiot on a normal day.

Kaiba made his way down to his parked Ferrari, "I'm letting you go to unlock the door." He sat Jounouchi down and did so before guiding him in and buckling him up before getting into the other side. He pulled back the roof letting cool air hit their skin as he started up the car.

"Are you hot or cold?" Kaiba asked.

"_You're _hot…" Jounouchi said with a grin before laughing.

Kaiba blinked confusedly and then sighed, the alcohol was going to fry Jounouchi's brain if not Kaiba's, because obviously he was a bipolar drunk. He decided to judge for himself on his last question and placed a hand on Jounouchi's forehand to find he was flushed and burning up.

"Seto…touch me more…" whined Jounouchi.

"No," snapped Kaiba drawing his hand away.

"Please, touch me all over…please…" Jounouchi begged.

"Mutt, you are _drunk _and you will claim completely different once you're sane!" Kaiba hissed now getting rather annoyed. His body was reacting horribly to the begging. Thank god Jounouchi was too drunk to notice…

"But I love you," Jounouchi confessed, "I'm madly in love with you!"

Kaiba ignored him not sure where he was doing as he placed the car in reverse and drove out of the parking garage. He wasn't sure where to go… Jounouchi's drunken confession to him was distracting him horribly.

"Aw! Now Kaiba's ignoring me!" howled Jounouchi.

Great, now the idiot was talking to himself. The CEO vowed to never _ever _pull a stunt like this on Jounouchi ever again. At this rate things were going to be bad.

Kaiba once again was in debate with himself on where to go. He couldn't go to the Mansion. Jounouchi wasn't worthy of being there no matter how messed up he was. Then where would they stay? Kaiba had not even once thought of abandoning Jounouchi at a hotel….or anywhere else. He needed to be supervised until he was awake and sane.

"Ah, fuck it," murmured Kaiba, deciding to go through Ueno and Ginza. He knew where they were staying. If Kaiba was going to stay, then he was going to at least stay in luxury no matter how much the low life in the seat beside him didn't deserve it.

He then decided on the place, only the best. The Imperial Hotel* could suit him just fine just as long as he had a suite.

He parked his car deciding that this definitely needed a phone reservation before he at least passed Hibiya.

Kaiba reached for his phone noticing that Jounouchi had fallen asleep. It shouldn't hurt as long as he was breathing. It would only be for a couple of minutes, he needed him quiet anyway.

"Yes, I need a suite on the Imperial floor ready and to be booked within twenty minutes," Kaiba began. The person at the lobby began to argue that it was full.

"Excuse me, but this is Seto Kaiba that you are speaking to, just to point out and I'm willing to pay _whatever price necessary _to get a suite on that floor," Kaiba smiled, hearing the guy sputter in shock before telling him to hold on while he grabbed the "main guy". This should be fun. After a lot of talking and proving that he was indeed who he said he was, he finally got his way and warned that he would be there in twenty minutes.

The brunette drove off the night air feeling refreshing to his nervous body. He couldn't believe he had done what he had done. Not just the alcohol but the kiss…the taking Jounouchi to one of the best hotels in Tokyo. Why was he going all out all the sudden?

Twenty minutes seemed to fly by quickly. Kaiba debated whether he should carry Jounouchi in or wake him up…

"He can't sleep with those contacts in…" he murmured deciding to wake him up.

Kaiba leaned over gently blowing on Jounouchi's ear seeing if that would wake him up. He only stirred slightly.

"Katsuya…"

Jounouchi smiled drunkenly, "Hm?"

"We're here," Kaiba announced.

"Here where?" he asked his smile fading into a grimace as he obviously felt an apparent headache from being drugged.

"A hotel not far from my place," Kaiba explained.

"Why not your place or…mine?" Jounouchi questioned, he was confused and drunk and wanted answers.

"One mutt, I need to take care of you because I caused you to be this way. Two, you're not worthy of setting foot into my home," Kaiba snapped getting annoyed get again. He opened the door and escaped from the vehicle before opening the door for Jounouchi and letting him out.

"Fuck you…" Jounouchi murmured, "I deserve the best considering that I love you so much."

Kaiba rolled his eyes before grabbing hold of Jounouchi's hand before snapping at him, "If you love me, you'll shut the hell up and let me do this."

He led them out of the parking vicinity and into the lobby. Jounouchi would definitely be stunned when he would be out of his haze. This was something he could only wish for in his dreams. Kaiba couldn't help but smile as the male beside him grimaced at the bright lighting of the hotel lobby and yet was amazed.

"Damn lights…" he murmured.

The lobby consisted of shiny cream colored interior trimmed with gold. The lights were emitting from above the pillars as well as the large chandelier above them. The workers were all aligned and bowing at Kaiba's service near the two columned red velvet stairway.

"Welcome," one who was obviously the "main guy" on shift for this late at night.

"I'm taking it that we're ready?" Kaiba questioned. Jounouchi rested his head upon his shoulder, a definite headache emitting from the lighting and the taller male's demanding voice that echoed throughout the brightly lit lobby.

"Yes, but there _is _one slight problem that we cannot fix at this sudden rate of time and that you failed to mention to us on the phone Kaiba-sama," the man said.

"And that would be?" Kaiba asked.

"That you would be arriving with another guest in mind, we only have one bed prepared for your stay here. I deeply apologize for the inconvenience."

Kaiba sighed realizing that he did forget to mention that he would be arriving with another person. In any other situation he would have been infuriated beyond the point of tolerance and would have _demanded_ their best room in the Royal Executive Suite but he didn't have the strength and just needed somewhere to take care of Jounouchi for now.

"Fine, lead the way. I'll pay when I depart tomorrow," Kaiba said. The staff looked relieved and was suddenly curious. Who was this male next to him? Was he important? Some of the girls tried very hard to remain civil. Seto Kaiba was not known to bring guests to hotels unless it was his younger sibling. Nor did he dress in what looked like club attire. Not to mention the male next to him looked very beautiful but nobody knew that Seto Kaiba _swung that way_.

As soon as they two men were lead upstairs the female staff squealed and began to chatter.

"Oh my god they were lovely!"

"I didn't know Seto Kaiba went for _that _type."

"I didn't know he went for any type of man or _woman _at all!"

The two males walked up and were let in. Kaiba received the key and the door shut behind them.

The room's lights were adjusted to a dim setting as Jounouchi collapsed onto a chair and examined the living space. The floor on one side was wood, the other ruby carpet with gold design, the walls were dark behind him, a flat screen TV was on that side, in front of him was a glass table, and further on beside him was a work desk which was near a window. Kaiba walked across the room and drew open the curtains revealing the cityscape. They were pretty high up…

"You need to stay up until some of that stuff wears off… I don't know if falling asleep will shut down your system, your alcohol intake right now is bad," Kaiba stated.

Jounouchi's headache was growing worse…

"B-But my head hurtsss…" he slurred barely able to get the words out. His stomach was hurting and his mouth was filling with saliva.

"You were burning up when I felt you and you probably won't feel well tomorrow," pointed out Kaiba.

"Wha-…what are you gonna do...about it though- i-it's your fault..."

Kaiba sighed rubbing his temples, "I'll see what I can do about medicine. For now please try to stay up."

Jounouchi felt his mouth watering more and felt even dizzier…

"Seto…w-where's the-"he placed his hand over his mouth. Kaiba paled pointing to where the blonde was asking without even knowing the end of the sentence. Jounouchi dashed away before throwing up in the toilet. It tasted awful and bitter…like what he drank. His stomach burned horribly and he shook. He had nothing to throw up except the alcohol. He hadn't eaten anything… Was that why there was red?

Jounouchi could not make his body stop shaking. He couldn't stand and was on his knees and wanted to lay or lean because he didn't have the strength support his body.

"Katsuya?" Kaiba's deep voice lulled him. Kaiba walked into the bathroom finding the small male to his knees quivering. There was blood… Why was there…?

Jounouchi did not respond.

"Katsuya!"

The boy gazed up at him, tearing running down his eyes from being so weak and his liner and make up trailed down his face.

"Have you eaten anything? Can you remember if you ate anything today?" Kaiba questioned.

The blonde shook his head and turned around to throw up again. Kaiba then, immensely hated himself. For once, he felt like what Jounouchi would sanely call him true… He was a first class asshole. How could he have done this? It was one thing to get revenge and humiliate but it was a completely different turn to fill a lithe body with alcohol-especially an inexperienced one.

"Katsuya…" Kaiba called out for the third time when Jounouchi was finished and flushed.

"Hm?"

"You _have _to stay up. We need to brush your teeth and get those contacts out of your eyes. Do you think you could do that?"

Jounouchi nodded, shakily standing up only to be lifted onto the bathroom counter next to the sink. He was given a toothbrush and was told to brush-Jounouchi did trying to get the bitter metallic taste out of his mouth. He spat and rinsed before leaning again tired.

"Contacts. Out. Now," Kaiba demanded. He was afraid. Jounouchi's hands were worse than natural tremors. He wasn't sure if the boy could do it and sighed. Kaiba washed his hands thoroughly and made sure there was no soap before getting close to Jounouchi.

"Fine, I'll take them out but you need to try to keep your eyes open," Kaiba said before taking one hand to force his eye open and slipped the contact out. He repeated the same routine and wasn't sure what to do with the contacts. There was no solution to put them in so he was forced to dispose of them and noted to replace them for Jounouchi later.

Kaiba noticed that Jounouchi was still burning up and sweaty. He would not feel good tomorrow and most likely would not want to be around him. He was being drunk and bipolar type of clingy but it was because nobody else but him was there.

Jounouchi felt lighter than he did and smiled...sliding off of the counter and into Seto Kaiba's arms.

"I love you Seto," he whispered nuzzling into his neck.

"You don't know what you're saying," Kaiba muttered looking away.

Jounouchi giggled, "You rich bastard…you don't even know what love is hm? I'll show you, I'll love you!"

"Stop," demanded Kaiba.

"Why?"

"Because you don't love me, and I certainly do _not _love _you_, mutt," Kaiba snapped before pushing him away.

Jounouchi smiled his brown orbs empty and hazed. He closed the space between Kaiba and him.

"I'm all yours."

"I don't want you. You don't love me," Kaiba repeated. Jounouchi was suddenly using a different voice, deep husky and seductive-sexy just like the grin on his face.

"Fine if you don't believe I love you, I'll prove it to you," Jounouchi murmured before sliding his body downward against Kaiba's until he was on his knees in the bathroom's marble floor. Kaiba was confused as Jounouchi looked up at him seductively and then his hands quickly moved toward the intercrossed belts on his pants and began to unfasten them hastily and made move to the front of his pants to undo it all…

"Katsuya, _no! Stop!" _Kaiba demanded before pushing him away.

Jounouchi suddenly looked disheartened and began to cry softly in heartbreak.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered between sobs.

Seto sighed and knelt down the floor before loosely embracing the male. He was feverish. He was still sick…and upset…

"Katsuya we can't…tomorrow you'll have regrets as will I," he explained gently.

Jounouchi shook his head no stating silently that he had no regrets, "I love you." was his only verbal reply.

"How can you say that?" Kaiba questioned confusedly.

"I just do…I _know _I do. The ways you make me feel…" murmured Katsuya. His face was streaked with tears from his emotional break down and Kaiba wasn't exactly sure what to do.

"You probably feel that way for someone else," he dismissed.

Jounouchi shook his head ashamed, looking at the ground, "I love only Seto Kaiba and if I can't love him then I'll be his instead. I belong to you."

Kaiba sighed feeling his forehead again for what seemed like the millionth time. He was sweaty…even some of the dye from his hair was leaving imprints on his skin and his make-up made him look even more broken. His extensions were matted as well. He suddenly had an idea but wondered how to go about it.

"Katsuya, you're going to get cleaned up. You're going to take a shower."

Jounouchi looked up and him and slowly nodded. Kaiba was hesitant and pulled him upward to stand. His hands shook… He first removed the extensions from Jounouchi's hair and disposed of them. Jounouchi himself did not seem to care and he was entranced with the mirror in front of him.

Kaiba was curious wondering what the smaller male was thinking about-and then it hit him as he gazed up. He then saw it. Standing together in that mirror was entrancing-even for Kaiba. He never realized how _good _they looked together. Is that why people stared last night when Kaiba danced with him? If it weren't for Jounouchi looking sick and his make-up and dye wanting to taint his face they would have been perfect…

The brunette smiled slightly amused. He was supposed to hate this low life mutt but that mirror showed otherwise-seeing him in such place standing next to him, Seto Kaiba saw potential he had never seen in Katsuya Jounouchi ever before. He was curious to see how a sober Jounouchi would be like if he were to love him and be pampered…

He placed a light kiss on the crook of Jounouchi's neck watching in the mirror as the blonde threw his head back onto Kaiba's shoulder exposing more of his neck. His eyes were begging him to kiss more to undress…to taint and take…

Jounouchi didn't realize his feelings but his drunken side did and it interested Kaiba to no end on seeing what could be a potential lover if he was honed and molded… But tonight was one night. One night that Seto Kaiba would later on realize as important because it would be the first time he realized that he was deeply in love with Katsuya Jounouchi and that tonight in the blonde youth's feelings would never ever be remembered.

Tomorrow would go on like normal. They'd bicker and argue…even hate each other but this time it would secretly be a one sided hate. The sapphire eyed CEO smiled, coming up with a divine plan to make Jounouchi his. He would mock and humiliate-seduce until he finally broke with want for him. He'd show him everything he could have but couldn't. And most of all-he would imply on what happened on this night and would never let the blonde forget it. Katsuya Jounouchi was with no doubt, already his. He belonged to Seto Kaiba. Nobody else. Tonight he would play and have fun-he would pleasure him and make this drunken but knowing side of his puppy be sated and fulfilled… Tomorrow he would show Katsuya Jounouchi what he; Seto Kaiba was capable of giving him.

_**(A/N: Whee! I have a surprise for you next chapter! It's gonna be some awesome sexy stuff man. *_* Are you all amused? I am! I didn't expect this story to turn out this way but –grins- I like how it's kind of just writing itself. **_

_**Thank you guys for all the interesting reviews! They all made me smile. Oh and to the reviewer who talked about the freeway systems just to relate, I live in California, I'm very well aware of the chaos that is LA traffic… XD I think with Tokyo it's because the shininess of buildings distracts me and knowing how Kaiba drives-freeways would be terrifying in that expensive beast of a car. **_

_**Oh and another interesting review to respond to-YES I agree completely. Kaiba's not stupid. It would take Jounouchi really changing his movements and personality to throw the guy off you know? ^_^ It only too Kaiba a vague moment of déjà-vu to figure out…however I think if Jounouchi tried something a little BIT more interesting then Kaiba would possibly be confused as hell because it would TOTALLY be throwing away his pride…(hint toward a later plot bunny in this XP) **_

_**Yay! Hope you guys enjoyed, I hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter! ^_~**_

_***Imperial Hotel Tokyo-Yes it actually exists. It's a bitch trying to find pictures of the interior of the really nice rooms though. –flops- I'm trying to stay as accurate as possible so if you HAVE been there or have been to Japan and my stuff is off-I apologize. I've never been to Tokyo much less Japan-I just constantly study the maps and do research. One day I DO hope to go. For now, the closest thing I have is San Francisco's Japan Town, but that's better than nothing!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Seto Kaiba smirked as he gazed within the mirror. The puppy was under his spell.

"Katsuya," he murmured.

"Hm?"

"Undress," commanded Kaiba.

"You?" Jounouchi questioned with his drunken grin. Kaiba's eyes changed for a moment, even he himself noticed.

"Never mind… _I'll _undress _you_," he answered obviously loving Jounouchi's idea. He fingered at the top of Jounouchi's neck whether the leather collar was buckled on his neck. He unbuckled the rhinestone metal and let it hit the marble floor with a clatter. He lifted Jounouchi's hand and let his tongue flick at his wrist before removing the bracelet and then unbuckled the other arm from its restraints.

Kaiba looked up and smiled, his lover was watching in the mirror probably as stunned as he was on how sexy they looked together.

He fingered at the hem of Jounouchi's shirt before lifting it over his head and throwing it to the side. He examined his back...finding bruises and cuts… Anger filled within him wondering who the hell would do this type of thing to him. He whirled Jounouchi around and kissed him deeply feeling his pup gasp in surprise and then moan into his mouth.

Kaiba then examined the front of him and guessed right. The boy didn't eat properly. He was bruised up and his ribs were apparent just like a damned stray's.

Despite that, he tore away and murmured into Jounouchi's ear that he was beautiful and deserved so much better.

The blonde haired male blushed furiously even when drunk and looked away. He was turned around again to face towards the mirror.

"Look up," Kaiba demanded; his long fingers pressing on chin him to force him to look upward.

"Seto…"

"No, you're undeniably beautiful. I'll prove it to you…all of this-"Began Kaiba pressing at a large black and blue bruise on Jounouchi making him yelp, "I can fix all of this. I can make you whole and strong again in due time."

Jounouchi kissed him lovingly without thinking and Kaiba kissed back nipping at his lips. He was vaguely wondered through the fog of his clouded mind if Kaiba had a lover before or had sex before. He seemed experienced…

Kaiba's fingers then played across the small male's lithe legs making him once again realize how weak to the knees he really was. He removed Jounouchi's shoes and then smirked knowing what would come after.

"Seto...hurry…I _really _can't stand up," Jounouchi begged shaking horribly from being sick or being nervous he really wasn't sure.

Kaiba smirked as he unbuttoned his lover's pants and let them fall. Jounouchi blushed as he stared into the mirror as the brunette removed the last article of clothing from his body. He finally sank to his knees shuddering as his heated skin met the cold bathroom floor.

"Not going to undress me Puppy?" Kaiba questioned getting an eye full of Jounouchi naked on the floor.

"I-I'll finish what I started," Jounouchi stuttered before unbuttoning Kaiba's black jeans and taking his underwear along with them. Kaiba was amused as his lover blinked slowly taking in what he was seeing as Kaiba himself unbuttoned his shirt and let the material fall to the ground in the mess of clothes behind him.

He jumped as he felt the blondes lips lightly brush against the tip of his member.

"_Katsuya_…" he murmured impressed and yet shocked at the same time. Jounouchi shyly looked away, "Told you I'd prove to you that I loved you."

A smile formed on Kaiba's lips as he moved away to pet the mass of blonde streaked hair below him before moving away to test the water out so they could shower together. He made sure the water was lukewarm before gently lifting Jounouchi upward and into the shower before sliding the glass door shut. He fell to his knees again and Kaiba did the same grabbing the shampoo and whatever else they would need to clean themselves with.

"May I?" Kaiba murmured.

Jounouchi looked up at him cutely but drunkenly confused.

"Wash your hair," the brunette explained.

The hazel eyed male nodded slowly as Kaiba moved behind him. Whatever shampoo they were using it smelled nice and Kaiba's fingers working through his hair felt even nicer. He noticed even while intoxicated that Kaiba was washing himself-multitasking for the both of them as he washed Jounouchi.

Jounouchi felt comfortable and at ease letting Kaiba wash the rest of his body-squirming at certain touches and at the same time he felt as his he could fall asleep. He felt exhausted and the warm water could smother him any moment. His eyes had fell shut as he decided to rest on the taller male behind him. Kaiba smiled deciding to wash him as the boy rested. It also gave him a chance to wash himself without Jounouchi noticing.

Kaiba was entranced at the same time. Ever since he had stripped Jounouchi down to nothing he had been. The boy was perfect-beautiful. Now that the dye and make up was washed away he looked even more perfect than before. He preferred his natural beautiful over any products that could adorn him…

"You're beautiful Katsuya," he whispered and admitted he was in awe. Jounouchi below him smiled and protested softly, "Iie…kirei janai desu yo…*" in flawless accented Japanese.

"You're still awake love?" Kaiba questioned.

"Half-way…mn…" Jounouchi squirmed slightly and grimaced as the water turned off and his headache was once again apparent.

"We're finished," the CEO announced kissing the boy softly before lifting him out of the shower and sat him against the bathroom counter again.

Kaiba dried them both off himself first and then Jounouchi knowing it would take awhile with Jounouchi since he decided to let his hands wander a bit claiming he was drying him off even though he was touching him in certain areas…

"Stop you're making…ah! It worse…" Jounouchi protested but his legs would spread none the less at the friction of the towel and his admirer's hands.

"I'm only drying you off," Kaiba toyed.

"You're gonna have to finish me then because…" Jounouchi who had already been flushed from his drinking earlier on was even more flushed in pleasure.

"Then I'll take you to bed," murmured Kaiba, "And finished what I've started."

He coaxed Jounouchi this time to walk on his own, something Jounouchi found incredibly difficult. Everything was blurry and hazy-why was he here? Why was he having such immense feelings for this person?

Kaiba shoved Jounouchi onto the bed straddling him as he went. Neither were dressed and moaned at the sensation of feeling their skin against one another's.

Jounouchi couldn't move…he didn't know why-he tried to make a move to kiss Kaiba but he couldn't… He felt too heavy.

"Katsuya?" Kaiba questioned confusedly.

The blonde looked away ashamed at his helplessness, "Can't move…"

Kaiba sighed and pulled him upward to kiss him, his nimble fingers entangling themselves into his damp blonde hair.

"I love you Katsuya, do you love me?"

"Yes…"

"Tell me what you want me to do to you…"

"Kiss…" Jounouchi demanded almost unable to get the words out.

Kaiba kissed him again, nipping at his lips, sucking on his tongue as Jounouchi's clumsily kissed him back. Kaiba had to keep reminding himself that the boy was drunk and that he was probably _so much better _sober.

"Take me," begged Jounouchi.

Kaiba shook his head, "No."

The smaller youth's kiss bruise lips trembled devastated, "Why?"

"Katsuya, you're drunk…I can't and I won't, not until it's really you," Kaiba insisted.

"It is _me!_" proclaimed Jounouchi.

"It's not the side of you that I want," snapped Kaiba before pushing the boy away who curled into a ball.

"'s your fault…'s your fault 'm this way," cried out Jounouchi in broken sobs.

Kaiba's fingernails went into his palm leaving marks knowing that the male beside him was right by no doubt and he hated himself. It wasn't supposed to be this way. If it weren't for tonight he would have never realized that he loved the boy so much. However, he hated that he fell in love with him this way. This wasn't the _right _way to fall in love no matter how much he convinced himself and knew that Jounouchi's feelings after tonight would turn a complete three-sixty…

It would no doubt be a challenge to gain these types of feelings back but knew that the end results of his plan would be amazing and worth it. Jounouchi was beautiful and was even more beautiful with his defenses down if only it had been willing. Kaiba was getting turned on just at the thought of Jounouchi being sane and loving him. He imagined him as a sex deviant and smiled before his gaze was on this weaker version of Katsuya…

He crawled over to the curled up male and sank his teeth into Jounouchi's neck sucking… It was the perfect place too-the very back where nobody could see except Jounouchi if he looked in the mirror at the right angle. Kaiba felt positively evil at the moment thinking about how the boy would react _if _he found his mark.

Jounouchi let out a loud gasp before moaning loudly his erection hardening as Kaiba sucked away on his neck.

"Seto you have to finish me!" he begged.

"Tell me that you love me," Kaiba demanded, his blue orbs intense as he climbed on top of the blonde.

"I love you," Jounouchi said.

Kaiba kissed him before his hand slid across his chest making Jounouchi whimper.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me," Jounouchi hissed quietly.

Kaiba sighed again, as much as that was a turn on coming from Jounouchi's lips and as much as he was tempted, he had to disappoint him.

"No, but how about I compromise?" he offered playing fair.

"Compro…" Jounouchi's words trailed off.

"Yes, a compromise Puppy. It wouldn't be fair if I released you and didn't get any pleasure back…" Kaiba murmured as he ran only his middle finger down in between Jounouchi's legs making the boy barely thrust due to not being able to move in the first place.

"What do you want…me to do?" Jounouchi questioned. He was trembling again.

"I want you to suck me…"

"B-But…" protested Jounouchi.

"If you do so I'll finish you in my own way," Kaiba compromised with a sexy grin. He knew that if he did have a camera on him he'd record it and show it to a very very embarrassed puppy tomorrow morning. Matter of fact…

Kaiba reached over and grabbed his keitai from the bedside table.

"Do you agree?" Kaiba questioned flipping the phone open.

Jounouchi nodded blushing as Kaiba lead his length over to Jounouchi's lips. Kaiba hoped he could keep his hands steady enough to record it…not only for blackmail but for his personal pleasure later on while he waited for the boy to bow down to him.

Jounouchi kissed at it a couple times before letting his tongue lap at the liquid emitting from the tip of Kaiba's erection before taking it whole. Kaiba pressed the record button before he knew that he would lose complete control over himself and forget before thrusting into Katsuya's mouth.

"Katsuya, harder…" he demanded as his pet obeyed.

Jounouchi's eyes were closed; his face was flushed as he continued to suck on Kaiba who had to control himself from gagging the poor boy and keep his phone steady. He was incredibly good and just the sight of Jounouchi doing such things was enough to finish off Kaiba. It only took seconds before he tore away and came on Jounouchi's chest and collapsed beside him for only moments before sitting back up.

"Do you still love me?" Kaiba asked backing away.

"I love you Seto…" Jounouchi murmured somewhat in shock at what he had done. He was feeling extremely tired already too…

There was no need for more recording-it was going to be enough to humiliate Jounouchi later and he didn't want to show that the boy had been pleasured back. He wanted to leave _that _up to his imagination when he woke up and was seduced…

Kaiba moved off of the bed and went into the bathroom and returned with a moist towel, cleaning Jounouchi before throwing the towel to the side and laying down next to the blonde who was still hard and silently begging to be touched.

Kaiba smirked and began his game.

"Do you want me?" he whispered into his ear.

"Yes…"

"How much?"

"Horribly…"

"Beg to your master," Kaiba demanded.

"Please!" Jounouchi managed to whisper. He looked pained and at the time he did not care about his pride. Seto made him beg more and made him suck on his fingers exactly like how he sucked on his cock earlier before touching him with his saliva slick fingers… He moved rapidly, Jounouchi squirming underneath him in absolute bliss. He kept moaning his name over and over before he came and collapsed, his eyes barely open as he gazed up at Kaiba with drunken eyes.

"I..love.." he tried to manage but Kaiba silenced him, he was sick of this side of Jounouchi. He kissed him, petting his hair and he grabbed the towel from the floor and cleaned him. Jounouchi did not say anymore. He was exhausted and sated… He fell asleep feeling warm hands pet him until he was in bliss…

Kaiba however, was not able to sleep. He watched him all night long deep in thought on how he was going to make Jounouchi Katsuya his for real. There would not be any alcohol to aid this relationship or any type of cheating. The CEO always got his way but he always got to the top on his own. He was quite determined to win him on his own without the aid of other people. Other _things _on the other hand….

He smirked and had a clever little idea. He gazed over across the room to the bathroom where their clothes still laid in a heap on the floor. Seto Kaiba decided not to sleep that night as he placed the first step to his plan into action starting tomorrow morning.

_**(A/N: HA! You guys got some fanservice however; I made Jounouchi into a BITCH! Lemme say, while he IS Seto's bitch he WILL be a lot more….of a fighter and a lot more…grah can't say. It'll give it away but meh he won't be as uke-fied in later chapters, TRUST ME. I almost hated writing this one up because of how much I made Jounouchi into a bitch…BUT he was drunk so…there's an excuse? XDDD**_

_**-grins- Kaiba has so much blackmail… I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter! Yay for sane Jounouchi!**_

_***Iie, kirei janai desu yo: No, I'm not beautiful.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Six **

All he knew was that his head fucking hurt. He groaned loudly trying to escape from light from where ever. It was obviously day time and Jounouchi didn't like it one bit. The bed he was on was comfortable and he would give anything to get rid of his headache.

'_What the fuck happened to me?' _Jounouchi thought. He turned over to his side and finally managed to open his eyes. He was stunned. The place he was in was beautiful and lavish. Everything looked like it was fit for someone with money for sure.

Suddenly the thought of being taken advantage of hit him hard… What did happen last night? All he remembered was dancing and drinking his usual drink before…. Strong arms. That's all he remembered was that he had been warm and whoever had taken him here to the place had not let him go all night long.

Jounouchi then felt as if he were being watched from somewhere and felt himself tense up. Sitting across from him the rather large living space across the door way was Seto Kaiba looking smug and amused and his sapphire orbs gazed upon him. It gave the blonde shivers and a huge feeling of dread passed through him.

"So the mutt finally decided to awaken," Kaiba called out. He was clad in some more designer clothes giving Jounouchi another sense of dread… He was in different clothes than last night. However, he did look extremely nice…too nice… When did Kaiba dress like that even? He had on a black turtleneck, the sleeves however, were of mesh material, dark jeans adorned him, and leather black boots were clad on his feet. His eyes were accented with liner and if Jounouchi looked hard enough he could vaguely see black shadow upon his lids too.

"What the fuck did you do to me Kaiba?!" spat Jounouchi grimacing as his head decided to throb again.

"The question should be more like, what did you do to yourself," Kaiba answered with a smirk as his eyes lingered on Jounouchi making him feel extremely uncomfortable. That's when he noticed that he had nothing on except for his ruby and sapphire choker.

"Y-You took advantage of me!"

Kaiba shook his head before moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to him. He was uncomfortably close…

"I wouldn't say that…" he said as if in muse. Jounouchi threw the covers over his body hating Kaiba's icy gaze upon his nakedness. Even if only his chest had been the only thing apparent…

"Gimme back my clothes," he demanded.

Kaiba smirked, fingering the collar around Jounouchi's neck before whispering into his ear, "I think just that on you suits you quite well…"

"Kaiba don't mess around with me! I'm not in the mood for it!" Jounouchi hissed, pushing the taller male away roughly as he moved away himself clinging onto the covered. Ugh! Why in the hell was he getting hard over that?!

"Mutt, you forget that I'm the one in control-I wouldn't be too disobedient," Kaiba said.

"Fuck you!" Jounouchi spat.

Kaiba smiled, a chuckle passing his lips before crawling over to Jounouchi and whispering, "Maybe I did."

Jounouchi froze shuddering as Kaiba's cologne smothered him and his breath even smelled of peppermint as he whispering into his ear.

"You wouldn't," he murmured trembling.

"Or would I? It would explain your state Pup," Kaiba continued.

Jounouchi shoved at him only to be pinned below Kaiba who smirked, "Maybe I took you just like _this_. Maybe you _begged _like the dog you are for me to fuck you."

"I hate you…" hissed Jounouchi prying himself free before throwing Kaiba below him and across the bed. His hands went around the CEO's long neck as if to choke him. What scared the blonde was how enthralled Kaiba looked as if he loved what Jounouchi was doing.

"You bowed down to be enough last night, don't make a fool out of yourself more than you already have," Kaiba said.

"_You're _the fool Seto Kaiba!" protested Jounouchi.

"Says the mangy mutt with bruises and scars-with nothing but a collar and no tag to show how abandoned and lost he really is," pointed out Kaiba.

Jounouchi's brown eyes widened and he slid off quickly, hiding his body under the sheets once more. Kaiba did _not _need to see anymore of that. He refused to let it be seen that he was being abused.

"How did you get them?" Kaiba questioned.

"None of your fucking business," Jounouchi snapped looking away at the floor ashamed. He felt tears brim his eyes. Kaiba was right. He was the fool in this situation. He was the one bruised and naked….with nothing but a damn…

"You're going to eat," said Kaiba interrupting his thoughts.

"Like hell, I don't need anything from you!"

"You _will _eat," Kaiba demanded.

"Give me back my clothes so I can leave!" hissed Jounouchi.

Kaiba smirked, "You're getting nothing back until you eat something."

"Why?" Jounouchi questioned. Was this repayment for what possibly might have happened last night? He trembled slightly.

"Because you were sick last night and last thing I need is to be responsible for a sick dog," Kaiba explained before going into the living room to pick up a menu and then place it in front of Jounouchi who looked confused and stunned at what all they had.

"Order anything you would like," said Kaiba with a wave of his hand.

Jounouchi blinked confusedly wondering why the usually cold male was being so generous towards him so suddenly. It was like yesterday in class when he had covered for him. He sighed. The blonde had really had enough of this guy's mood swings! He scanned the menu wanting something small and light knowing his stomach couldn't handle vast or heavy portions of food.

Kaiba glanced at him only once before sitting next to him, looking at the options himself.

"Have you made your decision?" he asked.

"A strawberry crepe," answered Jounouchi.

"That's all? Knowing you, you'd eat the whole place if you could," Kaiba pointed out with a chuckle.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, "Unlike someone, I was intoxicated out of my mind-without consent of course, so I'd rather not hurl my guts out thank you."

"Spare me the details Mutt," said Kaiba before sauntering out with the menu into the other part of the hotel room suite.

At last, Jounouchi felt like he was alone and in peace. He sighed and fell back onto the pillows and gazed up at the ceiling. He really was wondering what the hell had happened… Did he really over do it with the drinking that bad or did someone slip something into his drink? Why would someone do that though? Not even Kaiba seems low enough to do that unless he was seriously fucked with, even then Kaiba was the one that found him… The male had billions of questions to ask but assumed that the CEO would not bother answering…

What confused Jounouchi the most was; did Kaiba really take him? Did he really have sex with him? Was it out of love? Hell no. Was it to blackmail him? Most likely… It would explain why Kaiba was being so generously nice.

Kaiba had just then returned.

"That collar really does suit you," he mused.

"Go fuck a toaster or something," Jounouchi snapped annoyed with the dog jokes. He wondered when the hell the guy would give up and just leave him be.

"How original…"

"More original than you'll ever get money bags. How about you spare me some pain and leave me the hell alone?"

Kaiba smirked, "How can I?"

Jounouchi looked at him confusedly, "Wha-?"

"I have the great "Kat" on a hotel bed, naked, and revealed as who he really is. Wouldn't your admirers be disappointed if I exposed your little secret?" Kaiba explained.

"Tell anyone Kaiba, and I rip your fucking head off!" Jounouchi spat before hurling a pillow at him. Something that the brunette easily dodged and caught with one hand.

"I highly doubt you could," Kaiba stated.

Jounouchi shot off the bed within an instant, his fists balled as he aimed for Kaiba's perfect pale face. The taller male caught the blonde's punch and did not let go of his wrist. Jounouchi was whirled around to where his back was against Kaiba's clothed chest. Any type of covering that Jounouchi had by the covers had been removed and the sheets pooled down the floor around his ankles.

Kaiba's lips were pressed against his neck and Jounouchi could _feel _the smirk on the male's lips. He smelled intoxicatingly good and Jounouchi in that moment was weak to the knees and wasn't sure how. He tried to wring his wrist free only to be thrown to the floor by Kaiba who placed a jean clad knee against his bare back.

"Beg for me to let you go," Kaiba demanded.

"Fuck you," spat Jounouchi in protest. He winced as his arm was pulled backward and a slender finger trailed down his lower back and lower…

"I wouldn't make wagers on that," Kaiba warned with a smirk.

"Let me _go!_"

"Beg," said Kaiba once more.

"No!" Jounouchi hissed as Kaiba's knee pressed him to the floor more. He groaned in pain at the pressure on his back.

"Ready to give in yet?" questioned Kaiba.

Jounouchi once again tried to wring free refusing to beg to Kaiba. It was already bad enough he was in this state as it was, he didn't want to be completely giving into Kaiba's every wish and command. The boy was no fucking prince no matter how much money he had!

The blonde felt his arm be yanked upon and he heard a slightly pop before he cried out in pain. He felt tears…. No…. God no…

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kaiba released his arm quickly. Jounouchi let his arm hit the floor harshly and shook madly. He was in a state of shock that he was dominated so easily. A slight scrape of nails against his inner thigh made he yelp and jump up in shock as Kaiba disappeared into the living room.

Jounouchi shot up off the floor, covering himself once more, as he climbed into the lavish bed provided for him. He was trembling horribly and tried very hard to stop himself but failed. He was still somewhat ill and Kaiba's plot against him was freaking him out more and more every second.

Kaiba returned moments later with Jounouchi's plate and sat it on the bed before disappearing again.

In all honesty, Jounouchi did not have an appetite at all but knew to get the hell out of here that he would have abide by Kaiba's twisted little game, no matter how strange it was. Kaiba returned only moments later to sit once again at the foot of the bed as he returned with his own breakfast which only consisted of a cup of coffee and a tart.

The breakfast was in silence and Jounouchi managed to stomach the crepe knowing that if this would have been a better situation he would have been dying in glee. Shoot, if it wasn't for the fact that this was all Kaiba's doing, Jounouchi would have been freaking out about the hotel. The Imperial Hotel was something way beyond his dreams.

"Okay Kaiba, deal's done, give me back my stuff," Jounouchi demanded annoyed.

Kaiba smirked before heading in the living room before calling out, "Come here Mutt!"

Jounouchi rolled his hazel eyes to the ceiling, now beyond pissed as he yanked the sheets off of the bed and trudged into the other room. Kaiba sat on one of the chair's boredly, a rather large white branded bag sat beside him as his palm rested onto his chin as if he were bored. The blonde snatched the bag away before the bastard could make another deal and then went into the bathroom.

Jounouchi opened the bag and removed the contents and blinked. These weren't his clothes. Not by far. He sighed and poked his head back into the living room, "Oi, Kaiba, these aren't my clothes."

"Yes and?"

"I want my clothes," Jounouchi demanded.

"Your clothes were pretty much tainted after last nights activities so I took the honor of replacing the rags you call clothes," Kaiba explained.

Jounouchi sighed, accepting the situation knowing it was better than being naked, and shut the bathroom door. At least his accessories should still be in there. Especially if Kaiba kept the damn choker on his neck. Surely those weren't fucked up by something or god knows what…

The blonde shuddered not wanting to _think _about what the hell happened last night before examining the clothes. His jaw dropped in utter amazement. Vivienne Westwood?! Why the hell would Kaiba go to these types of lengths for him? This would have no doubt been one of Jounouchi's most expensive outfits yet. The outfit was amazing and consisted of a black button up tank top with various safety pins stuck in them, dark ripped jeans, and a black and white jacket to finish off the look. Jounouchi examined the shoes to go with it and had no idea what the hell they were… Boots for sure and judging by the name, they were definitely from Italy.

The lithe male slipped into the clothes and found that Kaiba even supplied him with contacts and make-up for his departure. The only thing was-he now had an added color to the blue and red pair-strangely enough a blue so pale of a blue that it was silver… Jounouchi decided to place those in deeming them worthy of the title 'badass' and applied liner and dark shimmering silver/white shadow to his lids. He was still in search of his damn bracelet though. He rummaged through the bag rather determined to find the small Tiffany's bracelet.

It was a gift. Jounouchi's first gift and he valued gifts quite highly, no matter how big or small they were. Plus, the blonde knew that the bracelet could not have been damaged by whatever…

Jounouchi sighed in defeat seeing that his bracelet wasn't in the bag and decided to go ask the source himself. He opened the door and swore he saw Kaiba gaping for a minute as if he were amazed by something. His eyes were wide as if something had hit him. The look only last for a second before Kaiba looked composed again and Jounouchi swore it was just him imagining things.

"Oi, where's my bracelet? I _know _that didn't get damaged," Jounouchi demanded.

"Oh? That little thing? I disposed of it with the rest of the things," replied Kaiba.

"Kaiba that was a gift! You have to give that back! It was expensive!" Jounouchi exclaimed. He was pissed. Why the fuck would Kaiba throw something like that away?!

"A mere trinket, I wouldn't even consider that a _man's _bracelet," said Kaiba with a wave of his hand. He was dismissive about it like it wasn't even important.

"It doesn't matter what it is! It's still _mine _and it was a _gift_!"

Kaiba stood up suddenly making Jounouchi take a step backward at the sudden movement. He was frozen to where he was and he was unable to speak for a moment. Kaiba eyes flew intense icy daggers at him at that moment. He drew closer to him and whispered into his ear, "Unless that girl meant something to you, then that thing is worthless."

Kaiba then drew out a black box from nowhere and inside was a gleaming bracelet. Same brand as the other… But no doubt more expensive and more lavish than the one girl's that only had the emblem on it. Every other silver link had ten diamonds…in pairs of two in it. Kaiba unlatched the bracelet and brought Jounouchi's wrist up to attach it before letting his hand drop.

"W-Why?" Jounouchi managed to finally sputter out.

"As repayment for your services last night," Kaiba answered with a smirk.

"Kaiba, no… Hell to the fucking no! I did not, and you know I didn't…and this is just insane! I'm not accepting any of this!" Jounouchi protested.

"Last time I checked you don't have a choice considering that you need to go home," Kaiba pointed out.

"This is utter bullshit! Dolling me up and bringing me to this place just to ridicule me! You can just-"Jounouchi began and attempted to take the bracelet off. It wouldn't unlatch as if it were stuck.

"What the _hell_?!"

"You can't remove it without the key," Kaiba answered and bought up from his neck, a silver and diamond incrusted key from his neck.

"Who the hell would-"Began Jounouchi still in utter shock what was happening.

"You know Puppy, money speaks a million words. The people working were quite willing to install a lock for me and customize these pieces once I slid a couple grand over the table," mused Kaiba as if it were an innocent motive.

"Fuck you and your money! You can't buy me Kaiba!" Jounouchi spat.

Kaiba smirked, "Whine and fuss all you want. You're still wearing everything that I bought you and face it; you know it's more than you're worth."

"Kaiba…you..." Jounouchi gazed down and the floor and trembled with anger… He was sickened at just the thoughts running through his head.

Kaiba suddenly yanked on his arm dragging him into the bathroom in front of the rather large mirror. Jounouchi gazed not only upon himself but at Kaiba standing behind him, his slender fingers forcing the blonde's chin upward to look in the mirror. It was almost insane how they looked together and Jounouchi felted sickened suddenly knowing what might have or might have not occurred only hours before he was sane.

"Katsuya you belong to me…"

Jounouchi suddenly pulled away and slapped Kaiba hard across the face. Kaiba himself looked stunned and speechless. He didn't know what to say and probably had never been rejected so harshly and physically in his life.

"I thought I told you that you couldn't buy me Kaiba?! Go and play with someone else if you have so much money, but leave me the hell alone!" Jounouchi snapped before making his way out of the hotel.

He had no idea how to get out really. The place was so huge. He finally managed to find an elevator and got inside and went down to the first floor only to land into the parking garage.

'_Well…that's one way to get out...' _he thought. He knew there had to be a stairway leading up somewhere.

Jounouchi sighed in exhaustion. As long as he was away from Kaiba he was fine. He would figure out how to get out momentarily. He glanced at his wrist again feeling sickened by the sight of the bracelet on his wrist. He tried to take it off again and failed knowing it would need the key. It gave him an idea to see if he could attempt to pick the lock or get someone else to do it for him later.

'_Ugh…it's like he put a damned collar and tag on me…' _Jounouchi shuddered at the thought. He was not a dog! This even gave him thoughts to get some good old revenge on Kaiba later…

Suddenly something rang in his pocket making him jump. It was his cell phone.

'_Well, at least Kaiba wasn't stupid enough to throw something like this away.' _

In a way as he read the text message he wished Kaiba did. His heart broke instantly as he leaned on a near by car feeling sick again as he felt a wave of grief flood him.

'_Onii-san, _

_I've been told that the surgery didn't turn out well. Supposedly they're going to have to do some cornea surgery in the States. I'm very sorry and I've been refused the privilege of seeing you before I leave next week on Friday. Mom says you can't even see me off… I'm so sorry brother. I promise I'll come back seeing again._

_*~Shizuka~*_

"I can't believe this…" hissed Jounouchi, tears brimmed his eyes. He knew it wouldn't be good. He had contacts in and liner but he really didn't care at the time. Right now, he cared about not being able to see his sister. He hated his mom. He _really _hated his mom right now. What the fuck was her problem?!

Jounouchi knew that she had grudges but this was important. This wasn't something petty or stupid. This was Shizuka going to another country and what made it even more nerve wrecking was it wasn't a nice little vacation to the United States, no; it was a damn hospital trip. Because of this Jounouchi was pissed. He couldn't believe his mother would be so selfish.

"Stupid bitch!" he screamed before kicking backwards completely forgetting that there was a car behind him. Hearing metal crunch below the material of his leather shoes reminded him just then. Jounouchi paled, slowly turning around to see a red Ferrari.

"Oh shit…"

And then his eyes went down to the license plate and he paled even more so than he had knowing he just damaged a car.

"Motherfucker! " Jounouchi went into a cursing spree and mentally panicked out. The Ferrari wasn't just _any _Ferrari; it was _Seto Kaiba's _Ferrari. He really just couldn't get away from this guy. If it wasn't him it was his stuff!

He had to get out of here. And fast!

Jounouchi quickly made an effort to find the stairs and escape the Imperial Hotel knowing that if he was even in the area of Chiyoda-ku, he would be in some deep shit for denting a car like that. Kaiba was going to _kill _him.

Jounouchi for the first time all morning sighed in relief as he walked down the street where a station was located and boarded a rather crowded train heading for his apartment's district. Thank god it was Saturday; he really needed to sleep all of this mess off…

_**(Yay! I *finally* got a chapter written. I was lacking inspiration for a while there! Plus real life was getting in the way a little bit. I hope you enjoyed though! If anyone is curious, the bracelet that Kaiba bought Jounouchi does exist but obviously it doesn't have a lock on it, if you go on the Tiffany's website it called the 'Century Bracelet' under the men's bracelet. It's pretty much over 4,000 dollars. –grins- Just so you get a little bit of Kaiba's tastes. **_

_**Whee! Now I need to go to bed because Blu-chan's gotta go see Harry Potter 6 on opening day! –skips off- Looking forward to comments you all. Feel free to gimme clothes/accessory ideas for Jounouchi or Kaiba, I actually might consider them if they work with my plot. Catch is, the clothes have to exist though!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven **

School on Monday seemed like utter hell for Jounouchi. Kaiba did _not _show up to school to his relief but the anticipation of him arriving has stressed the blonde out all morning long. Lunch had just ended and Jounouchi had returned the studio keys to Anzu that morning thanking her for thoughtfulness. Despite her being annoying at times, she was really passionate about her hobbies and admired him for trying so hard. For that, Jounouchi was thankful.

He slumped in his seat. It was exhausting. First he was _late _for school-but that had became a daily routine since his father made escapades and Jounouchi had found his escape through Tragic. Once again, he did _not _want to run into Kaiba, who had a habit of also being late.

No food had made Jounouchi extremely shaky as well as tense and he wondered if could nap throughout the last two periods that he had of remaining classes…

_-_-_-_

The reason why Kaiba had not been attending school was to do business. It was not only business on his company but also business on his car. He wasn't sure if he were angry or amused because he most definitely knew who had happened to make the dent on the rear end of the sports car. His puppy sure had some balls…

Today had given Seto Kaiba an all out headache, between insisting that the Ferrari get repaired _today _and between his business calls which somehow lead to him hosting a party at his mansion that would take inviting a lot of people… Damn. He really had gotten himself in a mess. It was so he could look better and gain publicity because tabloids had _not _been so kind to him lately. Then again neither had Kaiba been nice with the paparazzi the constantly followed him everywhere.

However, if it were up to Kaiba, he would have even not cared, but he knew certain people would insist and pestered him like a broken record, that it would raise up the stocks for his company and even Kaiba couldn't deny that he was single and needed to have some appeal even if he already had a certain interest on a stunning blonde dancer.

Kaiba smirked, what would be amusing would be the _theme _of this party and everyone he was inviting.

_-_-_-_-_

Jounouchi sighed wondering if he should go clubbing to stay home. His father had disappeared for now and it relieved him. The last thing he really needed to be dealing with was his father. He wasn't in the mood and was more worried about not being able to see Shizuka. He finally made his decision that night to not go clubbing and practice at home. He basically had the whole apartment to himself and the last thing he needed was to run into fucking Kaiba at Tragic.

The blonde rolled over on his bed. His life felt like it was changing immensely and he didn't know how or why it was… Maybe it was because he was becoming an adult? Maybe it was because he felt like he was growing up too fast. Maybe he wanted to be careless and free. Then again-he did want the benefits of being an adult and not getting looked down upon.

Jounouchi figured that he just wanted to change his life and change it for the better. He wanted to leave this hell hole of a home. He wanted to get away from his father. He wanted to have the power to see Shizuka and be a _family. _That was how normal people did it and Jounouchi wanted more than anything else to be normal and successful.

It would be like some twisted fairy tale though. Jounouchi had always been told fairy tales didn't exist. He was no Cinderella and refused to be seen as a pathetic princess figure. He sure was no prince though. Kaiba on the other hand… The male shook his head wondering why the hell Kaiba suddenly came to mind. Kaiba was no fucking prince. He was a spoiled brat with no manners and was a first class asshole!

The brown eyed male groaned. The sooner he got known and made his way up in life, the easier life itself would become. The easier he could shove it in the faces of people who always degraded him. Jounouchi leapt off the bed stretching and deciding to be productive for that night. It would be better than musing over nonsensical things.

Meanwhile a certain brunette was waiting at a certain club in Roppongi-a Martini in one hand confused why the star of the place wasn't on his stage. Many people were confused and wondered why 'Kat' wasn't here to liven the place up as he usually did upon his arrival. Seto Kaiba was confused and decided to do some investigating tomorrow morning… He smirked knowing that the boy would soon be bowing to him.

_-_-_-_

Jounouchi was late and fell out of bed feeling sore in the legs from practicing intensely the night before. He looked at his alarm clock and cursed loudly. He was later than usual. He brushed his teeth and fixed his hair quickly in the bathroom before making way into his bedroom to change. He almost tripped over some clothes on the floor before slinging on his school uniform and bag before running out of the door.

It was thirty minutes past the bell ringing and he was only half way there… Jounouchi eventually gave up on making a run for it and sighed. He should skip… He should just fucking cut class today… But then he'd have teachers knocking on his door. It figured that teachers in Japan were highly concerned about their students and their habits.

At least if he was late he'd only get cleaning duty, teachers usually didn't confront Jounouchi about lateness. Most knew about his previous school records and his current situation and gave him some slack by only giving him cleaning duties or even letting him off the hook.

Jounouchi looked at his wallet and decided that today was an occasion and he decided to buy some iced coffee from the machine to down before he made his way to school. He took out the right amount of yen before inserting the coins into the machine and watching the drink appear in the slot. Usually Jounouchi would skip on breakfast and usually wanted to save money and wouldn't even bother buying breakfast or a bento for lunch. All of his money usually went towards going to Tragic or some nice clothes and contact investments. He was quite content with only eating one meal a day. Usually after Tragic he'd head to a late night place or a combini.

Sometimes if he was very lucky he'd stop into a restaurant for a pretty good meal. Most of the time though, he'd go into Lawson's* Combini for some instant ramen or Onigiri, sometimes he'd treat himself to Pork Cutlet in some bento if the occasion called for it as well. Jounouchi sighed. He hated being limited but he had to maintain his appearance at Tragic and eating had to remain extremely cheap.

The blonde smirked having a brilliant idea of selling the clothes Kaiba bought him so he'd have more money to eat on… Then again, Jounouchi really liked Vivienne Westwood designs. He was torn and decided not to do so thinking that maybe one day he'd actually need a really nice outfit to flaunt around in.

Finishing the coffee, Jounouchi headed up to the gate, jumping the chain link fence rather expertly before making way into the school and changing shoes in the shoe cupboard. He had just finished changing his shoes when a hand pushed him against the cupboard.

"_Who the hell_?!" Jounouchi hissed trying to stay quiet. It took a lot for him not to yelp. He shuddered as he suddenly recognized the faint scent of peppermint.

"So Puppy do you have any explanations for me?" asked his drawling voice… Jounouchi knew then that the person behind him was no other than Seto Kaiba.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jounouchi answered before trying to pull himself free. He only made it to facing Kaiba before he was pinned again, both wrists above his head as Kaiba held them tightly with a one-handed grip.

"I have some questions for you," stated Kaiba.

"I don't have time to answer them, I have class, because unlike you-I don't have it set like you do," answered Jounouchi.

"One, what in the fuck were you thinking when you hit my car?" Kaiba asked ignoring the male under him.

Jounouchi sighed knowing that he owed Kaiba an answer to that, "It was an accident. I got pissed off and forgot that a car was behind me…and no, I didn't realize it was your car, which figured because you follow me everywhere-if it's not you it's your damn possessions."

"You do you do realize that car is worth more than your whole life's savings right?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh _shut up_! Would you stop flaunting your money in other people's faces?! I'll pay it back when I get a deal okay?"

"Two, why weren't you there last night?" questioned Kaiba.

"That's none of your business," Jounouchi snapped, slipping away from Kaiba only to have his manicured fingers around his wrists.

"Have you given up on marking your territory mutt? How un-dog like of you…" Kaiba mused in a teasing manner.

"I've had _enough _of your damned "dog" jokes Kaiba. I'm a HUMAN BEING! I have the decency and manners of a human! Stop calling me whatever the hell you please and leave me the fuck alone. You can start by letting me go!" growled Jounouchi.

"You're barking like one," Kaiba pointed out.

"And you're being rude like _pig_!"

"Once again, your originality never seizes to amaze me."

Kaiba finally released Jounouchi who whirled around with an annoyed look on his face and he glared up at him. He wasn't moving, as if he had questions himself…

"Why do you keep following me?" Jounouchi asked.

Kaiba smiled. The boy wasn't stupid after all…

"My, you're not as dumb as I thought…" he teased.

"Spare me the bullshit and talk," Jounouchi snapped impatiently. He knew that he should be in class but Kaiba allured him within seconds. His presence was astounding and Jounouchi suddenly had thousands of questions for him. Things that he had thought about within the past two days that had corrupted him and drove him crazy…. He finally had the courage to face Kaiba and confront him about it.

"Maybe I'm bored, maybe you have caught my interest," Kaiba answered. He wondered if Jounouchi could catch the double meaning in his words… Oh, Kaiba was _interested _alright. He was interested in everything about Katsuya Jounouchi.

"Your interests..? Why the hell would be interested in me? Don't you have more important things to do with your time?" Jounouchi felt electricity run through his body as Kaiba claimed he was interested in him. What did he mean by that?

"You amuse me Katsuya. It's like you have double personalities. On the dance floor you're a seductive little monster. But I've seen you _alone, _and passionate. And yet away from any type of music or motivation, you're as clumsy as it gets," Kaiba explained.

"Why would you be interested in my hobbies?"

"You're the last person I expected to have some other talent than making a complete fool out of yourself."

Jounouchi sighed shuddering. He did _not _want to get on familiar terms with this jerk. That was the last thing he wanted.

"I-I need to go to class," stuttered Jounouchi before dashing up the stairway having Kaiba follow behind him.

"W-Why are you following me?!"

Kaiba sighed and rolled his eyes motioning his head towards the classroom door only feet away from them.

"Oh yeah, we have the same homeroom together. I knew that!" said Jounouchi feeling incredibly stupid all the sudden. How the hell did he forget that?!

Kaiba innerly grinned devilishly; his prowess was finally getting to the pup. Interesting…

_-_-_-_-_

Jounouchi had managed to calm down during lunch; Kaiba had left before then leaving him at ease. Everyone was once again in chatter and in a mass of confusion and once again, Seto Kaiba vouched for him as if it were the most natural and most realistic situation in the world. Of course, everyone knew, Kaiba and Jounouchi loathed each other. Most people had to keep them far from each other, so everyone was of course confused and spreading some strange rumors about what had happened between them.

The hazel eyed male made the decision quickly to ignore them once a couple of girls mentioned something about them being together. He laid his head down on his desk as he gazed at the shining bracelet on his arm. It was another confusing thing for Jounouchi and he failed to understand why Kaiba would attach this on him and spend so much money on him other than the fact to humiliate him and remind him of what happened that one night.

Two desks were moved close to his. Yugi and Honda were across from him.

"Where's Anzu?" Jounouchi questioned quickly hiding the piece of jewelry on his wrist under his uniform jacket.

"Meeting," answered Yugi.

"Figures," Honda mumbled.

"Have you heard from your sister?" Yugi asked.

Jounouchi nodded feeling sad once again. He knew he'd definitely have to break the news to Honda…

"Yeah. She's going to the States," he answered.

"Really? Aw man, I'm sorry dude!" Honda exclaimed. He looked hurt too. Most likely though his mom would allow Honda to see her. She had liked the guy from taking care of his sister when Jounouchi's mother was going through some financial problems and her boss refused to let her off of work. Because of that, Honda often had stopped by because Jounouchi, while he had many urges to, didn't and couldn't because of Battle City…

"It's okay. She'll be under better treatment by the doctors there and hopefully cured, that's what matters," Jounouchi said with a slight nod.

Yugi smiled, "I'm sure one day, you'll get to see her and she'll be very proud of you."

Suddenly cell phones all within that area rang loudly. It was a very strange occurrence. It was normal for a student or two to receive a text during lunch, but everyone at the same time? Jounouchi jumped at the noise as well as most others in the room.

"What the-"Honda began digging out his cell phone. Jounouchi and Yugi both mirrored the movement.

Jounouchi flipped his cell phone open only to hear a couple of girls squeal loudly in the room making him flinch.

_You have cordially been invited to the Kaiba Manor this Saturday to attend a staff approved Masquerade. This event requires formal attire and student ID upon arrival as your invitation._

Jounouchi was very confused. Kaiba? Holding something like a formal? Publicly? That was like saying that Yugi hated Duel Monsters. That was like saying Mai loathed Prada. That was like saying that Honda was openly gay! The blonde laughed at the last thought and heard a loud slam as Anzu appeared out of nowhere, her fist leaving a nice old dent into Jounouchi's desk.

"You guys got it too right?!" she squeaked excitedly.

"Yeah? Why?" Honda asked not surprised.

"This is crazy! Kaiba inviting all of us to his Mansion for a Masquerade! Whoever put him up to it is amazing!"

"What's a Masquerade anyway?" Jounouchi questioned.

Everyone looked at him weird as if in shock.

"You've never done Halloween before I'm taking it," Anzu answered.

"It's not openly celebrated here," pointed out Yugi trying to defend his friend. It was true. The closest thing you got to Halloween was either Akibahara* or if you went to things like Comiket*-but that a pretty controlled thing.

"I'm taking it you dress up?" assumed Jounouchi.

"Well this is formal meaning formal and ballroom apparel applies. The thing is, usually you dress completely _opposite _of how you would in real life. Meaning usually it's more than the mask that you change," Anzu explained.

"So it's kind of like a more refined version of the Roppongi scene, just with masks added," said Yugi.

"Count me out," said Jounouchi.

Anzu and Yugi blinked.

"Eh?" even Honda looked confused. This was a teacher approved gathering which was quite a rare thing. Then again, this was _Kaiba _with _money _none the less this was a chance for the group to let loose a little and have some fun no matter who was hosting the event.

"It's not my scene. I don't own formalwear and would rather hit up the clubs. It seems more interesting anyway," Jounouchi explained.

"But it would final-"Yugi began.

"Trust me. Just leave it. I don't want to run into you-know-who anyway," interrupted Jounouchi.

Honda grinned, "I've heard some interesting rumors about that by the way. What's going on between you and Kaiba?"

"Ugh. I don't even want to _know. _I have no idea and we're fighting so I don't even know," Jounouchi groaned before letting his head hit the desk with a thud.

"Sounds like a relationship problem to me," mused Anzu innocently.

Honda nodded, "He almost sounds disappointed."

Jounouchi bolted up blushing furiously at his friends comment, "I do NOT like Seto Kaiba! He's an ASSHOLE! He shoves his wealth into other people's faces and he's way too arrogant. Plus I LIKE GIRLS!"

"Oh really now?" Yugi questioned.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes before grabbing onto Anzu's chest, "YES!"

Smack. Jounouchi found himself face forward into the desk before hearing a very loud and brash Anzu scream out, "BAKA!"

Honda and Yugi were heard laughing and Jounouchi slowly raised up to see most of the classroom looking at him quite strangely before going back to what they were doing assuming there types of things were normal amongst the strange group of friends.

"Anzu, I'm sorry," Jounouchi said before his head hit the desk again.

"Apology accepted perv…"

"We weren't even talking about the liking girls thing, we were meaning Kaiba," sniggered Honda.

"But now you've given us more to think about!" Yugi exclaimed happily before laughing.

"Like you can talk!" Jounouchi snapped instantly remembering that Yugi and his Yami were quite smitten with each other if he recalled correctly.

Yugi smiled, "Yeah, but I'm pretty open about it Jounouchi. I'm not in denial."

"How the hell can I be in denial when I don't even LIKE the guy?"

Anzu, Honda, and Yugi looked at each other and grinned before saying in unison, "He's in denial."

Jounouchi groaned and gave up knowing that this was going to be one _very _long school day…

**(A/N: I'm sorry I've been away so long. I thank you all quite sincerely for being so patient. Lately real life's been getting in my way and will continue to since my senior year is coming up and I have a lot to do. I even have TWO trips today and tomorrow…both for San Francisco so I might not have time to write this weekend but hopefully going around the city will give me some ideas? :-D San Fran isn't Tokyo but come on! I'm BOUND to have some Puppyshipping situations hit me ne?**

_***Lawson's Combini: In Japan, convince stores are called "combini" and are actually quite advanced, but that's another story for later. Lots of Japanese snacks and bento and what not are sold. Compare it to a slightly fancier version of Seven-Eleven? **_

_**Oh and the Cutlet deal. Fruit and generally meat are pretty expensive in Japan. Fruit more so than meat because they have to import it but you also have to keep in mind; Japan's an island… While they might have some really neat stuff-THEY LIVE ON AN ISLAND…they have to build up-hence large and rather tall buildings and the point is-they have little resources which makes certain things a little or a lot more expensive than what they would be in the US or probably a lot of places… Plus a Bento is a full meal. I DOUBT Jounouchi gets a full meal due to money and home life so getting one would be a huge occasion? **_

_**Oh and just to be off-topic even more because yeah-I owe you guys an update. Japanese vending machines are so awesome. *_* Holy shit, I wish they'd update the one in J-Town….)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Jounouchi decided to not head to Tragic for about the third night hoping Kaiba would give up coming there. He almost had an urge to hit other places but wasn't in the mood. He would rather practice at home. His father had returned that afternoon with a fiery temper and decided to make a mess of things before heading out again. Obviously the man had found him an interest. Most likely a hostess at a bar or somewhat. Maybe a brothel. It varied. It only meant that soon his dad would be bringing in a woman into the house.

The blonde sighed and rolled over on his bed rather tired from cleaning his father's messes. He wanted to leave. He would want to even more when his dad brought who the hell ever into the house…

Jounouchi didn't have anywhere to go though. He was stuck. Not even his mother wanted him… Nobody did… Tears brimmed his eyes at the thought of rejection and knew he was being childish. He did want to feel _wanted _though. It would be a nice feeling.

He hated being trapped. The male wanted to go _out. _He wanted to party and have fun and know when he went home he'd be safe… He wanted to be successful so he could prove everyone who put him down wrong. Most of all, he wanted to see his sister recover and be proud of him.

"Aw fuck…" murmured Jounouchi wiping the tears away from his eyes. Boys didn't cry. That's what he had always been told but he often did it anyway. It was hard not to. His chest would hurt and he would be unable to breathe and he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Words hit him sudden making him double up…

"_Says the mangy mutt with bruises and scars-with nothing but a collar and no tag to show how abandoned and lost he really is…"_

Jounouchi glared at the bracelet locked around his wrist before sighing. He really wanted to stop thinking about _him _too while he was at it.

He was fed up. He was leaving for there. Now. Fuck Kaiba. He was sick over obsessing over something horribly ridiculous and Kaiba was right. It was his stage and would remain his stage. He smirked before getting ready to get dressed in his usual club attire.

_-_-_-_-_

Kaiba was once again waiting at Tragic. This was the third night that the boy had chosen to not arrive. He boredly looked at his cell phone, ready to leave when he heard a couple people in the distance exclaim some unfathomable words that he had only imagined hearing for days now.

Kaiba only caught a couple segments of dialogue, and all he needed to hear was, "_He's here." _He grinned. Finally…some amusement.

Katsuya Jounouchi was fully attired into some insanely sexy clothing. He wore a dark black tank top that showed of all of his stomach and some abdomen and dark blue dress shirt was over it to tease a little. His extensions this time were a lot longer than usual and were black this time to mix with blonde hair… He was wearing some older looking shoes and some dark blue and black patched up jeans.

If it were anyone else, Kaiba would have scoffed and called them a street rat. But this was Jounouchi and it was what made even his clothing and even his habits and movements so appealing.

A couple of girls excitedly clung onto Jounouchi's arms as he led them to the dance floor. They danced all around him as if he were the prince of the place. It amused Kaiba and yet he found himself quite jealous to see Jounouchi happy with some desperate girls.

Jounouchi eyes finally darted across the club and pierced Kaiba's own dark blue orbs. He grinned before disappearing deeper into the crowd, two women on both of his arms as he disappeared.

Kaiba rolled his eyes before moving away from the bar to follow. The blonde was having way too much and it was time to show him who was boss…

He grabbed him midway into him throwing his arms up and the girls were looking quite shocked and in awe at who had just appeared before backing away to dance with some others.

"I thought you would have learned you place by now," Kaiba announced.

Jounouchi glared at him, "Your place isn't here. Back off."

"I have the freedom to go and do whatever I please," Kaiba said.

"What the hell do you want?" Jounouchi asked.

"You," Kaiba teased before pulling Jounouchi closer to him. He felt Jounouchi shudder under him and he was thrilled. He loved seeing the smaller male realize just who was the one in power.

"You're full of it," whispered Jounouchi. He felt as if he were drowning. He needed to get away and quick…

"Oh?" Kaiba questioned before fingering at Jounouchi's bracelet.

"Where's the damn key?" asked Jounouchi.

Kaiba smirked before taking it out of his shirt, "Maybe if you're good I'll _think _about freeing you."

"Fuck you," Jounouchi hissed.

"You know, that's getting rather old, and as much as it sounds appealing, I have better things to fuck with," Kaiba said.

"Like you've even gotten any," snapped Jounouchi before trying to pry away.

"Oh? Might I remind you of your services to me a couple of nights ago?" Kaiba murmured into his ear before nipping at it.

"I didn't," Jounouchi protested shivering at the feel of Kaiba's teeth only quickly piercing at his ear.

"How would you know?" Kaiba asked.

"I-I just do. I know you're bullshitting," said Jounouchi.

Kaiba chuckled, "What if I told you I have proof?"

Jounouchi finally managed to shove away before glaring at him, "You don't…"

"I do," Kaiba assured.

"Seto Kaiba, you're a horrible liar," said Jounouchi before walking away. He exited the building and made his way down the staircase outside to before finding two arms encircling him.

"You want your proof right?" the taller male drawled before flipping open his phone.

Jounouchi paled at what he saw and didn't know whether to hit Kaiba or be entranced at what he saw… Why? Why the fuck did he service Seto Kaiba?! Was he an idiot? Then again he was drunk out of his mind, but no matter-his subconscious should have fucking known better!

"One slip of a forwarded text message could pretty much do enough to ruin you ne?" Kaiba asked with a smirk.

Jounouchi threw his leg backwards hard right into Seto Kaiba's shin making the male double over and release him.

"You're low. You're really fucking low Seto Kaiba. Not only that but a fag. You let out that I did that and I'll let out who allowed it and who recorded to everyone," he hissed before darting away as fast as he could. He felt the cold night air sting at his eye-lined eyes and barely covered skin, and he hoped Kaiba wouldn't dare follow him for the third fucking time.

He was _sick _of Kaiba following him. Jounouchi felt sickened in general. He couldn't believe any of it. He finally felt his legs give out and tears sting his eyes as he collapsed on a park bench and cried. He felt incredibly weak and helpless at his point and hated himself. He really really hated himself. How could have he been so stupid and dense to challenge Seto Kaiba?

Kaiba was always one step ahead of him. No matter how hard Jounouchi tried, he always lost. It was like fate. Someone up there hated him horribly. If it were possible, he would have given lady luck the middle finger.

Jounouchi hated it. Absolutely hated it all, his fucked up home life, the fact that he couldn't make it on his own, and this stupid Tiffany's bracelet locked on his arm, the Shizuka deal, his mother's illogical rules, and most of all Seto Kaiba and his dumbass logic!

He took out his phone scanning over the text messages he had received. No word from his sister. The only texts that remained other than that was a message from Yugi asking if he was stopping by the game shop any time soon and the invite from Kaiba…

Suddenly, an idea hit Jounouchi hard. It was perfect. He would need extreme help from a certain person but he knew where to seek the assistance. He could see his sister and get some serious revenge in the same night. Jounouchi smiled. It would mainly to be seeing Shizuka off at Narita Airport but a perk or two wouldn't be too bad.

His mood had changed drastically but he knew had to look forward to Saturday.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Seto Kaiba had unwillingly given up on Jounouchi Katsuya that night. His body trembled knowing he had most definitely gone too far. He had scared him off and he once again felt like a jerk. He felt like a big fat jerk who didn't know how to control his pride issues. At this rate, he'd never gain Jounouchi back. He could apologize but it really wouldn't work.

'Yeah, I'm sorry that I technically raped you but I swear I'm in love with you…'

Kaiba could have laughed dryly at the whole deal. He felt his eyes sting as he got in his expensive Ferrari. Not all the money in the world or all the luxuries in existence could have lightened up his mood. He hated feeling rejected but knew it was his fault. His pride and his arrogance had gotten in his way of his love for the boy.

"Dammit," he spat before throwing his head back on the seat before placing the key into the ignition and revving up car before slamming on the gas and break. The only witness was a couple of gaijin* who were in awe of such a powerful car located in Roppongi Hills.

For the first time in a very long time, Seto Kaiba cried. He cried over a damn fool but felt like he was the fool himself as he raced down the Tokyo Expressway wanting to get away from Roppongi so he wouldn't have the time to mourn or ponder any longer.

Kaiba arrived home, parking the car in the expanse garage knowing he'd have to get over himself. His brother was awake watching a movie when he stepped in. The younger raven haired male looked confused.

"Onii-sama, you look weird," he pointed out.

Kaiba whirled around wiping his eyes from any tears threatening to fall but the movements completely betrayed him and he felt like everything that he had attempted to compose had fallen within only a few hours.

"I'm fine," Kaiba assured trying to keep his voice steady, "You have school tomorrow. Go to bed."

And with that he headed up stairs to his own quarters only to ponder about a blonde puppy for the rest of the night….

_-_-_-_-_-_

Jounouchi decided to skip that day, knowing that tomorrow was worth skipping for. With his dad out of the area most likely, teachers would not get an answer at his apartment door. The blonde haired male decided to hit Shibuya where a couple of stores were. He knew exactly where he could find who he was looking for.

Today Jounouchi tried to look like an everyday Shibuya kid. He placed some sunglasses over his eyes but had light blue contacts to show appeal to who he was trying to find. He wore some torn jeans and a light blue and black tank top with some arm warmers to hide that stupid bracelet. Around his neck were a couple of long shell necklaces and necklaces with rings on them as charms. Around his neck was a black and gray scarf. He completely blended in.

He spotted a group of girls with tans, high-liter colored hair, and heavy make-up to contrast with who they really were Para-Para-ing* in an alleyway. He approached quietly as they finished their routine before applauding.

"Ne, ne, have any of you happened to see Mai-chan?" he asked.

A couple of them giggled before the leader of the group approached, "She's probably shopping in 'Buya*. Most likely 109*, she just got paid."

"Ah, I see. I'll be sure to look. Thanks for your help ladies. Good luck with your practicing!" Jounouchi answered before waving cheerfully.

Most people thought of Gyaru* as rather crude people. That whole deal was slowly changing among Japanese society and he found the girls to be quite nice despite some of their bad habits. They were really good people despite some of their strange appearances.

He headed over to the silver cylinder-like structure which was labeled in bright red lettering 'Shibuya 109'. He had just seen the blonde haired woman that he was looking for right on her Keitai as she headed out with a group of girls similar to the ones he ran past earlier.

Mai was probably the most normal looking one in the group. She was definitely the 'Hime-Gyaru'* counter part to their community and quite popular amongst the girls in Shibuya. She was texting away no doubt to a huge community of people as he approached.

"Mai-chan," he announced in a sing song voice. A couple of the girls around him looked surprised and started to murmur, 'Ikemen…'*

"Uwa! Katsuya-kun, aren't you supposed to be in school like a good boy?' Mai exclaimed before flipping her phone shut and hugging him rather tightly.

"You're not fun Mai. No fun at all. Do you mind if we talk? I need a favor," Jounouchi said.

Mai nodded as her friend asked her, "Is he a gaijin?"

"Iie, ore wa NIHONJIN desu yo! Naze desu ka?" proclaimed Jounouchi. *

"Kinpa no Kaminoke…kore wa cho-kirei desu yo!" the Ganguro exclaimed excitedly. *

"It's natural too. I'm half somewhere in my blood," Jounouchi explained before Mai dragged him off as she bid goodbye to her friends telling them to mail her later via text.

"So what's up?" Mai asked with a grin.

"I need a huge favor from you Mai. Actually two because I know you can mess with locks. The other thing is because I know you have a huge collection of things and I need a loan and some help," explained Jounouchi.

"So what is it? We're being vague here and it's not cool at all!" Mai exclaimed.

"It has to do with seeing my sister and that bastard Seto Kaiba," admitted Jounouchi.

Mai looked surprised for a moment and then a lip-glossed smirk ran across her face, "Let's go to a café, if it's _this _type of thing then I have all day."

"I just knew I could count on you," said Jounouchi as they furthermore blended into the busy streets of Shibuya as a huge plan was ready to surface.

**(A/N: Argh. Sorry for the slow ass update you all! I'm lacking inspiration lately. Rwar! I had THREE trips to San Fran since you all heard from me and I have a CON and another HUGE trip to Japan Town coming up in a couple of weeks, so I have to get some awesome cosplay together and an outfit for a huge event in J-Town so PLEEEEEAAASEEEE forgive me ne? If any of you are actually interested in my real life, I do have a livejournal and twitter under the same 'BluAyu' screen name so feel free to friend ne? ^_^**

**Jounouchi's getting evil. I'll hope you'll enjoy my awesome plot bunny of death. I caught it when I was in Kinokuniya (the Japanese bookstore *_*) and was looking at things like 'Egg' and ESPECIALLY 'Ageha' you'll see DEFINATE signs from 'Ageha' coming up in later chapters but I CAN'T tell you how! xP Jounouchi doesn't know what he's getting himself into though, I assure you. THIS MAI we're deal with here dammit! I hope you all enjoyed! More soon! ^_~**

_**Notes: **_

*****_**Gaijin**_**: Basically meaning "foreigner" in Japanese. I could go ON AND ON about this word because some embrace it and laugh at being called it while some find it to be a very serious insult. But that's irrelevant to the story line. Why the Ganguro asked Jounouchi about being a Gaijin is because he has naturally blonde hair which is what Ganguro aim for. **

*****_**Para Para**_** – It's like line dancing but very very cooler. If you're familiar with DDR and Eurobeat then this is somewhat up your lane. If you're familiar with things like 'Ike Ike' or 'Night of Fire' then THAT'S Para Para and it's VERY popular in Japan and is pretty popular around the area. Ganguro usually go and do competitive Para Para and it's a lot harder than it looks. Look it up on YOUTUBE if you don't get it!**

*****_**Gyaru**_**- Another word for Ganguro. Ganguro are like Japanese Barbie doll wannabes. xD I find them EXTREMELY made up but on occasions they're very cute. **

*****_**Shibuya 109**_**- This actually EXISTS. It's like a mall/huge outlet store for clothing. It's from what I hear very pretty inside though! The 'Buya 109 is Gyaru slang for the place and Shibuya in general is often referred to as 'Buya. **

*****_**Hime Gyaru**_**: Like how Lolita have 'Princess Forms' so do 'Gyaru' **

*****_**Ikemen**_**: Gyaru slang (I've heard it commonly used though!) for a very good looking guy. **

***Iie**_**, ore wa NIHONJIN desu yo! Naze desu ka?**_**- No I'm JAPANESE! Why? **

*****_**Kinpa no Kaminoke…kore wa cho-kirei desu yo- You're bleached hair… That's very (really) beautiful!**_** In this there's some 'Gyaru Slang' as well. 'Kinpa' (kin means gold or even yellow) is bleached and kaminoke (hair) and then "cho" is Gyaru for 'very' or 'really' in general Japanese you would say 'tottemo' but Gyaru have a shortened form being 'cho' like 'chotto' or the kanji for 'cho' meaning 'little'? XD Yeah. I know. Confusing. **

**Yeah, despite Ganguro being 'western' they use complicated Japanese slang and I thought it was appropriate to add the Japanese to give you guys a feel of the whole Gyaru culture. Plus it was a way to make up for my lack of updates. _; You can kill me later if you don't enjoy the notes.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine **

Mai and Jounouchi were lead into a brightly colored but dimly lit café. It figured that it happened to be in Harajuku and that the owner knew her.

"The usual for me Aki-chan and you'd like an iced coffee ne Katsuya-kun? You look like you need the caffeine," said Mai as she gazed upon him.

Jounouchi slowly nodded before requesting the coffee to be blended with a shot of vanilla. And also being gentlemen that he was, paid for Mai and himself knowing that Mai was always running short here or there.

"I could have handled it. I got paid," Mai pointed out.

"Your career requires you to look good ne? Let me pick up the tab. Think of it as repayment for what you're about to help me with," said Jounouchi with a smile.

"Fine, I'll pay _you _back when I get that modeling contract one day," said Mai. It had always been a dream of hers to model on the runway in fabulous clothes from lines like Prada and Louis Vuiton. It was a dream beyond her grasp but she really hoped that being a hostess in Ginza would eventually attract someone who worked for a clothing line and recognized her efforts.

"So what is that you needed help with?" Mai asked.

Jounouchi sighed, "My sister's heading to the United States for surgery on Saturday… And my mother hasn't permitted me to see her off."

"Argh! That witch! She's still having grudges against your father even though you have nothing to do with it? Have you ever looked over that damned court order to see if that violated your rights to see your sister?" Mai asked rather angrily.

"Even if I did look over it, I don't have the money to get a lawyer. Plus once she's eighteen, Shizuka will legally be able to see me whenever she pleases. I don't think she would care if my mother disowned her or not. I paid for most of those surgeries in the beginning through my dueling winnings."

Mai sighed in defeat and examined her highly jeweled manicured nails before questioning, "What does this have to do with Seto Kaiba?"

Mai's mango banana slush was served to her and soon after Jounouchi's vanilla iced coffee before he began talking again, "I need revenge."

"Revenge?" Mai questioned.

"He's been stopping by Tragic and one night took advantage of me. It's my turn to do the same, and I thought, why not toy with him while making myself unrecognizable to my mother so I can see my sister off?" Jounouchi explained.

"I see. But why would you want to toy with him?" Mai asked.

"Because, I want to show him how it feels to be deceived," Jounouchi said.

Mai smiled, "And your idea is?"

"Give me the works. Make me over for the Masquerade Saturday night."

"When does your sister leave for the US?"

"One thirty am, I'm planning to take the trains to Narita around midnight," said Jounouchi.

"Fine. Meet me here, same place Saturday morning. We'll talk this over more via text," said Mai.

Jounouchi nodded.

"You can trust me right?" Mai asked.

Jounouchi repeated the movement to nod. Mai smiled, "You came to the right person dear."

_-_-_-_-_

School that day was uneventful. Teachers had questioned Jounouchi's absence but he claimed he was sick and that his father was away from Tokyo on a business meeting. He did however; try to make the effort to be on time today so certain teachers cut him a little bit of slack.

"Where were you yesterday?" Yugi asked.

"Taking care of some business," Jounouchi answered.

"Business? When do you ever have business?" teased Honda. Anzu smiled rolling her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder what you're up to now…" she mused.

"Nothing really, the gaming scene just really didn't seem to be my thing anymore," Jounouchi answered with a shrug,

Yugi pouted, "It's a shame too. You were really good!"

"When you're friend is the best in the world, you tend not to want to step on someone's toes," Jounouchi poked at Yugi before adverting his eyes to the doorway where Seto Kaiba had just suddenly entered.

Most girls excitedly whispered about the masquerade happening tomorrow evening. Each quite excited and hoping to be the one honored to dance with Kaiba himself.

Jounouchi quickly looked away and down at his desk trying to seem occupied with the nice dent in the middle of it…

"So you finally realized your place? It about time you realized you're not worthy to be on eyelevel…" Kaiba called out. Jounouchi gritted his teeth cursing at himself for looking at the door at the wrong moment. Since when the hell did Kaiba start arriving this late for school?! He was guess it was because of the planning for his stupid party but still, why bother showing up then?

"Kaiba leave him be…" Yugi pleaded.

"It doesn't concern you," Kaiba snapped.

"Hey man, we're on civil terms with you, we demand some respect back!" Honda demanded.

"Filth like you doesn't deserve it," sneered Kaiba.

"Just stop! Fuck! You're annoying, you know that?! Nobody gives a flying shit what you think!" Jounouchi hissed.

"I need to see you," Kaiba announced.

"Then you can see me here," Jounouchi replied.

Kaiba flipped open his phone as a threat before stepping backward, "As I said. I need to see you."

Jounouchi sighed as he rolled his eyes and followed Kaiba who was leading him up to the roof top of the school.

"Jounouchi…" Kaiba finally said.

"Excuse me?" Jounouchi answered blinking. The cold CEO rarely ever called him by his last name… It was usually some stupid dog name or random insult.

Kaiba suddenly pulled Jounouchi close making the blonde yelp in surprise, "Stop hiding from me."

"Eh?"

"Go back to Tragic," Kaiba demanded.

"And deal with you? I think not," Jounouchi said.

"You claimed so many things that night that I… Listen, about that, you told me you loved me that night and you were sick and needy and I didn't know what else to do," Kaiba explained.

"Lies," interrupted Jounouchi.

"Why would I lie about that?" questioned Kaiba.

"Because now you know that I'm after you. Listen here Kaiba; I'm not letting you get away with what you did to me. Matter of fact, watch your fucking back because I should really hit you right now," Jounouchi warned.

"Is that a threat?" Kaiba questioned a smirk on his face.

"Take it however you want it," said Jounouchi.

Kaiba pulled him closer below blowing into his ear softly, "And this is why I keep coming back. You never disappoint me…"

Jounouchi shuddered, "What…?"

Kaiba let out a small chuckle, "If you're willing to fight, I _will _fight back and I _will _claim what's rightfully _mine._"

Jounouchi tried to step backwards. He wanted to get away. He had talked all big and tough and yet, somehow he ended up in Kaiba's trap.

"I was never yours and will never be."

"Last time I checked, the bracelet on your arm proves otherwise," Kaiba declared grabbing hold of Jounouchi's left wrist to examine the gift.

"That proves nothing," denied Jounouchi yanking his wrist away from a very very amused Kaiba.

"Are you attending my masquerade?" questioned Kaiba as he released Jounouchi who quickly backed away.

"Pfft, that tacky social party of yours..? As if!" rejected Jounouchi as he walked down the stairs back to the classroom.

Kaiba stood there and smiled once he knew the male had sauntered away for good. A couple of nights ago he had wanted to give up but suddenly the apology and everything the brunette had been planning had flown out the window. Jounouchi was not finished with him and nor was Kaiba. It was as if the blonde was testing him and wanting him to follow.

Jounouchi never ever failed to disappoint him… It's probably another one of the many complicated reasons why Kaiba liked him… He was almost tempted to go to Tragic tonight knowing that Jounouchi would most likely be there knowing that he wouldn't. He'd probably be dancing his heart out since he hadn't been able to in a couple of days… Kaiba knew he couldn't. He had a party to host and be responsible for and his heart somewhat broke knowing that Jounouchi would not be attending tonight.

Kaiba could only imagine of how wonderful the blonde would look pampered and dressed for the occasion. He promised one day he would be able to do those things for him. For now, Kaiba would childishly dream away on something that he was in love with but couldn't have. For once he felt his age and he whole heartedly embraced it…

_-_-_-_

When Mai told Jounouchi to _trust _her he never knew how much that really meant to trust her. He had arrived in Harajuku Saturday morning to be swept away by Mai in her convertible to so many places. He had never felt so _girly _in his life… Matter of fact, he was _dressed _like one. That had been his plan all along but he never knew how unrecognizable he'd look within the mirror.

His nails had been manicured and flashy red and black acrylics adorned them almost as nice as the rings on his fingers did… Blonde extensions had been clipped into his hair, and they most _definitely _had not been the cheap kind but Mai assured him that she had connections and it wouldn't even cost a thing. His regular hair and the extensions had been styled and curled. He almost would even consider the long formal hairdo a 'Hime-Gyaru' look with the full body in the top and the loose curls at the bottom.

Mai had done everything else. Make-up hadn't been a challenge at all for her. Jounouchi was easily transformed into a full out girl within a matter of hours on hand. A red dress clung to his slender dancer's body. It was too red, the back had longer trails and Jounouchi awkwardly found the front which was a whole different layer, much too short for his liking… He had never shown so much leg in his life and had to admit, waxing had made his legs look entirely way too feminine.

It also didn't help that the dress tied in the back and the rest was backless midway. Jounouchi sighed knowing he really didn't have a chest and had to deal with the straight cut dress-Mai's only straight one-which the back and shortness made up for entirely.

Jounouchi tried balancing in the red and black flowered stilettos before finally finding a method to walk. Mai was just then applying finishing touches to his make-up before smiling.

"Uwa! Katsuya, you make a full fledged girl feel so plain!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I feel like a Barbie," said Jounouchi as he tried to adjust the hem of the front.

"Psh, you look hotter than Barbie on her good days, it helps that you're a natural blonde. Too bad you'll be behind this tonight," Mai said as she revealed a gleaming red and black jeweled masquerade mask. On the left side a feathered rose decorated the side and the rest was glittering ruby and diamond on a black canvas.

"Sometimes, I wonder where you find all of this…" Jounouchi mused.

"You'll never know," teased Mai. She finally began getting picks to unlock Kaiba's bracelet.

"Any luck?" Jounouchi asked after twenty minutes of Mai twisting his wrists in weird directions.

"No luck. Kaiba obviously had this custom made and made very well. This isn't a cheap lock… Matter of fact, probably only the key he owns for it can reach to where in needs to go to pick it. It probably has to press more than one latch from what I'm guessing," explained Mai with a sigh.

"How am I going to not get him to recognize me?" Jounouchi asked.

"Isn't this enough?" Mai asked.

"The thing is, he'll definitely know who I am if he sees the bracelet on me tonight," explained Jounouchi.

"I guess so considering he was the sadist who locked it on you hm?"

Mai looked like she was in deep in thought for a moment before pulling out long black gloves. Jounouchi removed the rings on his fingers and replaced them with the gloves before placing the rings back on his fingers.

"It's enough coverage make the bracelet unrecognizable to the eye," Mai explained.

Jounouchi agreed before a large black purse was given to him.

"Leave before midnight, here's your change of clothes for the airport because it would look way too suspicious if you went to Narita looking like a princess," Mai said.

Jounouchi hugged her before thanking her.

"I really owe you this time," he said.

"Oh, I think seeing you like this is enough repayment. I never thought I'd see the day when Katsuya Jounouchi would throw away his pride to get revenge," said Mai.

"And revenge is sweet," Jounouchi said.

"But of course," Mai said.

_-_-_-_-_

Blue sapphire orbs gazed at his pale appearance in the mirror. He looked like a prince, which definitely suited his status. He made sure that everything was perfect and pure out white, silver, and blue, including his tuxedo and his sparkling blue and silver mask.

Kaiba placed the mask on thinking he resembled a dragon. The guests were already at the party and he slightly dreaded it. Everyone from school and every business owner's daughter and son would be there. However, Kaiba knew it would look good and the press would eat it up considering that Seto Kaiba rarely held social events, especially with people that were his own age.

The brunette made his way downstairs, announcing his entrance as the music in the ballroom halted. Every girl was in awe and boys there were incredibly jealous of his appeal. He only spoke a couple of words to greet his guest before a lithe figure gracefully made entrance into the ballroom. Heels clicked on the pale white floor bringing everyone's attention to the girl who had entered in…

Kaiba blinked. She looked stunning and incredibly familiar. He quickly ended his conversation as hazel eyed orbs shot daggers through him through her jeweled mask before she disappeared into the crowd.

Kaiba felt the sudden urge to follow. There was something appealing about whoever she was…

'_Wait, what the fuck are you doing?! You like Jounouchi! Not some blonde bimbo who arrived fashionably late to your party!' _he told himself.

Despite what he was telling himself, he followed anyway until he finally found whoever she was at the end of the ballroom alone with a drink.

"You arrived quite late," Kaiba announced.

Her glossed lips smiled before murmuring a small, "I apologize."

"Can I request a dance?" asked Kaiba.

"Wouldn't you rather dance with someone more of your importance?"

"Anyone who can dance is fine, you just happened to attract my attention," Kaiba said.

"I accept your offer then," said the girl as she took his hand and they began dancing with Kaiba as lead.

"Do you come from Domino High?" Kaiba questioned.

"Possibly," said the girl, a sly grin on her face.

Kaiba couldn't deny whomever this was undoubtedly beautiful in a daring sort of way. He had wondered why he hadn't made an encounter by this girl before if she did attend school with him.

"Possibly?" he questioned.

"What's the fun of a masquerade if I give you clues?" the girl asked as Kaiba twirled her. People began to watch curiously wondering who had managed to capture the cold CEO's attention.

"_Who's the tramp?"_

"_Beats me, I've never seen a girl with that bleached of hair at our school…" _

It seemed like a couple of girls were quite jealous of whoever she was and it made her grin.

"It seems like you've gained some attention," Kaiba pointed out.

"They'll be disappointed," the girl answered.

"Oh?"

"I'm not who they think I am…"

"Who might you be?" Kaiba asked once again. This time he made sure that it sounded like a demand.

"Secret," the woman teased as the song ended, "There's too many people. We're distracting everyone from their fun."

"Then we'll leave to somewhere more private," Kaiba said before taking her hand to lead her to the back den. They disappeared outside behind the curtains leaving them by themselves.

"Why me?" the girl asked.

"You reminded me of someone," proclaimed Kaiba. It was true, she looked a very feminine version of Jounouchi… It was almost scary.

"I see. A replacement?" she questioned.

"No. I'll only see you tonight, this isn't some silly fairy tale," Kaiba corrected her quickly. He didn't want to give her false hopes. He had learnt not to do so with girls or they'd never leave you alone.

"I see. What if I told you that you might know me?" mused the girl as she began dancing almost childishly by herself. Kaiba was entranced at how graceful she was and how suddenly she had grabbed a hold of Kaiba was leading the dance. She wrapped one slender bare leg around one of his forcing him to dip her before leading again. It was almost as if she were teasing him…

"The only people I know are-"Kaiba began.

"Duelists? Business people?" the girl finished his sentence as she moved closer to him. Was that even possible?

Kaiba blinked stunned at how well she read his mind.

"It's funny how well I read your mind Seto Kaiba," she continued.

"Who are you?" Kaiba repeated for the third time that night. He was entranced. Her hazel eyes glittered madly as her face inched near his.

"Fine, I'll grant your request since you want to know so badly," she whispered into his ear. She slowly moved even forward their lips barely touching before Kaiba found himself violently pushed the ground and a glittering ruby and diamond mask falling beside him.

"The fool is you Seto Kaiba," the girl said, her voice somewhat deeper than before. Kaiba was stunned he had to look hard, incredibly hard, which didn't help because it was dark, but there was absolutely no doubt about it, the woman was no other than a very dolled up version of Katsuya Jounouchi.

"K-Katsuya…" breathed out Kaiba in a sputter completely stunned. This was the last person he had expected to see tonight and even then, dressed as a girl? He was stunned at how _beautiful _the blonde could manage to pull off both genders!

Jounouchi smirked before waving at him, "In your dreams dear prince. Mess with me again and I'll reveal that you're not so straight. And trust me; I'll have certain people back me up, including your wonderful crowd of paparazzi outside." He said before making his get away.

Kaiba sat there on the ground, stunned for a moment before realizing here was his chance to confess and apologize and made way to follow. He scanned the crowded ballroom floor to see a red clad figure escape into side hallway up the stairs with a black bag. The brunette slowly followed Jounouchi watching him disappear into his office space on the second floor.

Kaiba waited a moment before pushing his office door open to hear Jounouchi yelp in surprise. He was only wearing a red and white t-shirt (no doubt for a girl) and a short jean skirt midway up on his thighs as Kaiba had made his entrance. Jounouchi was on the floor from tripping over the heels he had taken off in a hassle and just left there.

"Well, well, seems like you've been doing a lot tonight haven't you puppy?"

"Oh fuck off already!" snapped Jounouchi pulling the jean skirt up on his waist as he blushed furiously as Kaiba's eyes were undoubtedly scanning over his figure.

"Why are you here? I thought my social gatherings were boring?"

"I came to get revenge…"

Kaiba chuckled before making way over to him, "And you decided to amuse me by cross-dressing?"

Jounouchi looked away, "It worked. You totally fell for it…"

"And as much as I find your stunt cute, why are you stripping in my office?" Kaiba questioned.

"Kaiba just shut up, I'm running late and I need to leave!" Jounouchi exclaimed glancing at his cell phone.

"What's the problem? I'm taking it whatever it is takes you cross-dressing again… Please don't tell me you've went low enough to prostitute yourself," said Kaiba.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes.

"If you really wanna know moneybags, this is for my sister. I can't see her as me, my mom won't allow it and she's having eye surgery in the States and I wanna see her one last time… Just in case…" his voice cracked.

"And you planned getting to Narita by?"

"Train."

"Ridiculous. By how you're dressed and it being this time of night, someone's bound to cop a feel," Kaiba said.

"You have any other brilliant ideas? I can't just magically appear over at the airport," Jounouchi pointed out.

"I'll take you. Get your things," declared Kaiba before taking off his tie; he buttoned the first few buttons to his silver dress shirt, and took off suit coat to replace it with his trench coat. Jounouchi slipped the red heels on his feet before grabbing the bag with the other apparel safely inside.

"We'll take the side entrance where the garage is at. I'll entrust the security with my party as well as Mokuba," Kaiba explained as he quickly made a couple of texts on his expensive phone before opening the door to the office.

Jounouchi couldn't refuse such an offer, even if it was from Kaiba, he was desperate to see his sister and would do whatever it would take.

He slightly stumbled forward due to stepping wrong in the red stilettos, right into Kaiba's arms throwing them backwards onto the floor.

"You may look like a woman but you're still as clumsy as it gets," scoffed Kaiba.

"Che, just help me up," Jounouchi snapped.

Kaiba smirked as his hand quickly moving across the blonde's thigh as helped him stand before murmuring into his neck teasingly, "As much as you look the part of a girl mutt, you _really _need to learn how you keep your legs closed in skirts… You'll give _everyone_ a glimpse of those black panties if you're not careful."

Jounouchi blushed furiously punching Kaiba's arm roughly (which Kaiba himself had taken quite passively at this point), "You sick pervert! Might I remind you that I'm a _man! _And I do _hit _like one."

He sighed before following Kaiba down the stairs, oh the things he would get himself into due to this prick… Jounouchi oathed never to encourage Kaiba's sick fantasies ever again… Not that he knew that his plan would back fire and somewhat be a fetish to the CEO in the first place.

**(A/N: Muwahaha! I'm evil ne? I really thought cross-dressing Jounouchi would be appealing because it's the least likely thing Kaiba would expect him to do! Not to mention drawing out the outfits and the nail art for them were quite amusing and I found it fun. This is what took up the time for this chapter; I was working out clothes designs and semi-fanart. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though! It was extremely fun to write! Rwar! Now back to writing the next chapter-where things get back to normal and HOPEFULLY soon Kaiba will be able to seduce Jounouchi into liking him. –cries- While Jounouchi makes A VERY cute girl (from the art I drew) I miss my sexy bishonen Jounouchi already! .) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten **

The night air hit Jounouchi's almost cruelly. He kept forgetting how cold it was and obviously, women dressed like this all the time despite it being cold. It also didn't help that Kaiba had the roof down to that damned Ferrari of his. It had been rare for Jounouchi to be on the expressway. He usually took trains. Mai would usually use different routes to avoid it. And his father did not own a car.

Jounouchi enjoyed the view of the cityscape and leaned back comfortably before sneaking a glance at Kaiba who was concentrating on driving at that moment.

"What?" Kaiba asked, his eyes not even venturing from the road in front of him.

"Why would you do this?" Jounouchi began asking his own questions.

"Think of it this way mutt, I have a sibling as well and I can't help but take sympathy on your sister," explained Kaiba.

Jounouchi blinked surprised at his answer and somewhat at his actions. Maybe Seto Kaiba really did have a heart underneath that cold exterior.

"Thank you," he murmured softly. It really did mean a lot to him. He would give anything to see his sister having the sickening gut feeling of Shizuka never returning to Japan had hit him hours ago.

Jounouchi closed his eyes feeling his longer hair frame his face due to the wind and sighed softly. He really needed to calm down. If his sister couldn't come back after the surgery, hopefully she would chose to return to Japan on her own. She had absolutely no reason to stay within the US and would probably want to return home as soon as possible. His mother wouldn't have it though. Their very selfish and self-centered mother would want to escape the harsh realities of abandoning her son, her violent divorce from her ex-husband, and most likely having the traditional role of a Japanese woman in society.

It was petty ridiculous things in Jounouchi's opinion and he wasn't so sure if Shizuka could understand since she really couldn't _see _too understand their mother's harsh stares towards him. All Shizuka would hear would be lies and a sugar coated voice telling her that it was what was best for their family.

'_Bullshit.' _Jounouchi thought.

Before Jounouchi even realized it his side of the car's door was opened for his and a hand was offered to him.

The blonde haired male blinked before looking up at Kaiba confusedly.

"I'm just trying to be a gentleman," Kaiba defended a smirk on his face as Jounouchi rolled his eyes and smacked his hand away before exiting the car, this time trying very hard to keep his legs closed. Which Kaiba would happily note, failed and he gently helped Jounouchi pull the hem from the back of the short jean skirt down. His hand grazed at Jounouchi's bottom making the male jump and smack him hard.

Kaiba grinned from ear to ear as he caught his hand and forced it downward toward his side.

"What the _fuck _is _wrong _with you?!" Jounouchi howled a deep crimson tent highlighting his face. They were still holding hands.

"I was helping you," answered Kaiba.

"Helping me my ass," scoffed Jounouchi trying to pull his hand away.

'_Literally...' _Noted Kaiba amusedly to himself as his grip on the other youth's hand remained firm.

"Would you let go?!" snapped Jounouchi as they walked through the airport.

"We should keep up appearances. It might look suspicious if I come alone with some girl who happens to look a lot like you," Kaiba explained.

"Eh?"

"Point is, we need to pretend so just play along like a good puppy. You're the one who wanted to come here anyway," Kaiba continued.

Jounouchi sighed in defeat promising to disinfect his hand later from Kaiba's arrogant germs. They might be contagious if he wasn't careful…

Kaiba suddenly handed him a pair of sunglasses.

"Put these on, knowing your mother she'd recognize you by your eyes," he said.

Jounouchi obeyed, feeling quite ridiculous placing sunglasses on inside of an airport…at night even.

They both headed toward the gate that lead to international flights only to see Shizuka surprisingly enough, alone. Sitting…looking emptily dazed due to not being able to see anything at all.

"Shizuka!" Jounouchi called out running towards his sister to hug her tightly.

"Onii-"she began.

"Shhh!"

"Hm?"

"Just it case. I don't exactly look like _me _right now. I'm kind of in a disguise at the moment if you're wondering," he explained in a whisper, "What are you doing here alone?"

Shizuka giggled, "I was wondering why you smelled like Mai and your hair felt longer… She's gone to go wash up before the flight out."

"I see. You know, I love you right sis?" Jounouchi asked.

Kaiba couldn't help but feel sorry for the siblings in front of him. Shizuka looked as if she didn't know what to do or say and yet she looked content and happy. Her voice was full of nervousness. Probably due to various reasons no doubt. Jounouchi, despite having the appearance of a woman, looked brotherly and protective over his little sister. He looked like he was clinging to her for dear life and wondered how his home life was…

"Of course. I love you too," Shizuka said.

Jounouchi's voice cracked and broke, "You're gonna be okay. You're going to see, and you're going to see _me _and everyone else again. You're going to get the surgery and come right back to Japan and I promise I'll be dancing by then and I'll even make sure to buy your favorites from that one café in Akihabara, and I'll even bring Honda. I promise."

Shizuka nodded looking as if she too was holding back the urge to cry.

"Shizuka-chan!" a womanly voice exclaimed shocked.

Jounouchi had whirled around to see his mother for the first time in five years. She looked well. As if she was were prospering from whomever. Beside her was an older man, one with many rings on his fingers, gray and black hair slicked back into a ponytail, and business suit fit for the people who shopped in Ginza and for a moment even Kaiba looked shocked at who he was seeing beside his mother…

"Kaiba-san," greeted the man with a slight bow.

"I didn't expect to see you here Makoto-san," Kaiba greeted.

"Do I know you?" his mother asked.

Jounouchi wondered if he should speak before Kaiba cut in, "There's no way you know her at all; this happens to be my girlfriend as of recent."

"Oh? I never knew you were one for women. Last time I had checked you had left my niece Ayaka-chan heartbroken a couple months ago," Makoto mused. Jounouchi blushed furiously, trying very hard to sound womanly, which could come rather easy if it weren't for the fact that he was nervous as hell.

"It's nice to meet you. I've been hearing about Shizuka-chan from Seto-kun lately and heard she was leaving for the US for surgery and wanted to wish her well as an acquaintance and girlfriend of Seto-kun's," he explained gently.

Kaiba blinked for a minute, "We're very sorry if we imposed."

Jounouchi's mother shook her head before pulled Shizuka up to her feet.

"It's almost time for us to depart," she announced.

"We won't be wasting anymore of your time then," Kaiba said.

"Please have a safe trip," bided Jounouchi with a bow.

"I never got a name," Makoto said.

"Ah. I'm sorry. I'm Asano, Yuko. I'm honored," said Jounouchi. He was starting to get rather nervous as Makoto eyed him suspiciously.

Kaiba placed an arm around him, "I'm expecting I'll be doing business with you soon Makoto-san, good night."

And with that Kaiba and Jounouchi left. They left, Kaiba making quick strides, strides so lengthy and paced that it was hard for Jounouchi to keep up in heels.

"You knew him?!" Jounouchi hissed.

"Knew him? Of course I did, he's one of my contributor's who used to be part of a rival company from Osaka!" Kaiba said.

"EH?! That would mean that my mother is…" Jounouchi's voice trailed off.

"Gold digging one of my client's for all he's worth. Not that it matters, though I'm hoping that nurses will keep a very good watch over your sister, he's a real sleaze," finished Kaiba.

Jounouchi suddenly whirled around, probably ready to kick this Makoto guy's ass before he laid a finger on Shizuka, but Kaiba grabbed hold on him and jerked him backwards.

"Oh no you don't! I know how you feel, but you _have _to let your sister go through with this surgery. I highly doubt he's laying a finger on her with her being in intensive care, however, I would worry afterward, if she returns to Japan," said Kaiba.

"What the fuck?! You just expect me to just say it's okay? Hell no!" snapped Jounouchi.

"_Katsuya, _listen to me. I will _hire _people if I have to, if it will make you happy to keep her safe. I'll contact the hospital and some close friends from the US tomorrow morning. For now, relax," Kaiba assured.

Jounouchi sighed and cursed quietly as they headed to the car. He slumped in the seat as Kaiba entered the other side and revved up the car.

"Where shall we be heading? It's way past midnight," asked Kaiba.

"Just take me over to my place. I'll show you the way," Jounouchi replied.

"But I doubt you've eaten anything," Kaiba pointed out.

"Don't worry about that. I'll eat something in the morning," Jounouchi answered.

Kaiba sighed before making the car move backwards and out of the parking lot. Jounouchi shivered, noticing it had gotten slightly colder. A light drove them to a stop and Kaiba began removing his trench coat before placing it over Jounouchi's shoulders.

"You look ridiculous shivering like that," he said.

"Che…" was Jounouchi's only sound. He found himself blushing furiously knowing that he did not even protest being babied or being treated like a girl. Kaiba's jacket was very warm and the intoxicating smell of icy peppermint surrounded him and he fought the hugest urge to cuddle into the jacket.

Jounouchi then noticed that they were in Roppongi and not in the district where his house was.

"Kaiba my house isn't this way," Jounouchi pointed out as they drove though the shroud of lined trees lit up with blue hues of light.

"I realize that," said Kaiba.

"What the hell are you doing then?!" exclaimed Jounouchi.

"Getting something to eat; just because you're not hungry doesn't mean that I'm not," said Kaiba.

"You could drop me off first dumbass!" Jounouchi spat before rolling his eyes.

"You're so vulgar _woman_," mused Kaiba, a smirk passing his lips as he decided to park near Mori Tower.

"I am _**not **_a woman!" Jounouchi protested loudly as Seto parked.

"I would like to agree with you but last time I checked your current state explains to me other wise. All you're missing is your leash and collar," Kaiba said and he got out of the car.

Jounouchi helped himself out of the car before throwing Kaiba's damned trench coat at him, "Fuck you."

Kaiba chuckled before grabbing the coat and placing it around Jounouchi's lithe body, his arms this time staying around Jounouchi; he growled gently before whispering, "I thought we settled the debate on what I'd fuck…"

"K-Kaiba…" was the only word that Jounouchi had managed to stutter.

"If I didn't know better, it's like you're _begging _me to do so," Kaiba drawled seductively. He had slowly made Jounouchi's steps inch backward until he was able to pin the boy onto the hood of his flaming red car.

"No!" Jounouchi protested squirming.

"Beg," said Kaiba.

"No. I'm not going to be your play thing!" Jounouchi hissed.

"Then have it your way," Kaiba declared before his lips met with Jounouchi's collarbone. The boy was truly irresistible. The brunette noted that he preferred Jounouchi looking like a male over looking like this any day. He would have given a lot to have changed Jounouchi into some sexier designer clothes, perhaps Westwood again, undo the extensions, and have his way with him right on this car, because Jounouchi being taken like this seemed somewhat tacky.

Jounouchi biting his glossed lips and a moan slipping out however, urged Kaiba to continue and even left a lovely bite on the blonde's neck for everyone to see for a couple of days before his knee parted Jounouchi's legs apart even to slightly.

Kaiba felt himself being pushed suddenly. Hard. He stumbled backwards a couple of steps before composing himself and finding level ground.

"Kaiba! What _fuck _do you think you're doing?! Is this why you brought me here? You humiliate me?!" Jounouchi screamed looking red and furious.

"No, not at all... My true intentions were to get something to eat," Kaiba proclaimed.

"Take me home, NOW!" Jounouchi snarled.

"Hold on then. We'll head up to the café in Mori Tower, and we'll leave. I promise," said Kaiba as he began to walk away.

"Then I'm staying here until you come back," Jounouchi said as he sat on the hood of the sports car.

Kaiba rolled his eyes before heading back and yanking the male inside with him, "Don't be ridiculous. You might encounter a drunkard or something if you stay out there."

They headed up the elevator to god knows what floor, Jounouchi really wasn't paying attention, and headed to a still open café. There were probably people on night shift in some of the office buildings and there was even a hotel somewhere in this mass of a building, so the blonde was guessing that at least one food place had to stay open to offer caffeine to the people working late hours…

Jounouchi gazed at the food displayed and heard his stomach betray him horribly.

Kaiba glanced over at him as he finished ordering himself a cinnamon roll and a black coffee.

"Are you sure you don't want something?" he asked.

"Like I'd ever want something from _you! _You still need to get this damned thing off of me as it is!" Jounouchi snapped hurriedly as he pointed to the four thousand dollar Tiffany's bracelet latched to his wrist.

Kaiba sighed and rolled his eyes, feeling a massive headache coming on before ordering despite the male's protests, "Excuse me? Can I add a caramel apple turnover and a sweet iced peach tea to my order?"

Jounouchi's mouth silently opened and closed for a moment as if in shock.

"You'll _eat _and you _will _shut up," snapped Kaiba.

The order was quickly handed to the CEO before they made way out of the café but instead of Kaiba taking the elevator downwards, he spotted a security guard before writing out something that looked like a check before they headed in the elevator.

Kaiba quickly pressed the 'up' button before Jounouchi could protest.

"Where are we going now?" Jounouchi asked.

"Somewhere quiet,' Kaiba answered.

Jounouchi suddenly felt weary as the elevator started moving fast and he realized just how many floors they were heading up. He felt his ears pop from the pressure and shuddered as they headed out of the elevator on what the blonde assumed to be the very top floor.

Kaiba smiled, noticing how Jounouchi was in awe as he ran over the window.

"Holy shit! This is all of Tokyo right?!" he exclaimed. A huge grin spread of the pup's face leaving Kaiba quiet amused at how Jounouchi was in shock over the view outside of the window.

"You've lived in Japan-Tokyo none the less, all of your life, and yet you've never been to the top of Mori Tower?" Kaiba asked.

"Psh, I have no reason to even step foot _into _Mori!" said Jounouchi before taking a swig of some delicious peach tea.

"Figures, a low life dog like you is too busy with useless things to even think that there's something outside of his own little world," Kaiba said.

"Whatever Kaiba, whatever, unlike you I know how to survive without the fancy gadgets or sports cars," Jounouchi said.

Kaiba really couldn't protest and they ate their small late night snack in silence. Jounouchi enjoyed the view of the cityscape. He wondered if this is how Kaiba felt from his own executive building…like he was on top of the world; it was easy just too look down on somebody from so high up.

"Uwa… Tokyo Tower looks amazing from this angle!" he murmured to himself.

"Mokuba likes it," Kaiba suddenly said.

"Hm?"

"Tokyo Tower, he likes it a lot. I think it's because it's near Ueno," Kaiba explained.

"What's so special about the Ueno district?" Jounouchi asked. It seemed way too normal for the Kaiba brothers who had wealth and status.

"Usually he convinces me to go to view Hanami* during March and buy him Anpan*," Kaiba explained.

"I thought someone like you would take vacations to Hong Kong…London…or sheesh even San Francisco!" Jounouchi mused.

Kaiba blinked, "I do run a company you know. I make time but during the day, I usually don't have that type of time."

"I see… That must suck! Mokuba must get real lonely!" Jounouchi exclaimed as he threw his turnover wrapper in a trash bin.

"Quite often. I try my best when I can…"

"I see…"

"Anyway, you can finish you're tea on the way back to your place. We should leave," said Kaiba as he stood up.

Jounouchi nodded and they headed down the elevator together and back into the car. The blonde somewhat felt at ease despite having the arrogant and almighty CEO beside. He admitted to himself that Kaiba wasn't so bad. He blushed and he glanced over at him again. He did a huge favor for him and maybe he really did have a heart.

When he wasn't acting like a jerk he seemed kind of attractive even…

Jounouchi mentally smacked himself for the thought.

'_Oh hell no! Don't even go there! Seto Kaiba is an ASSHOLE! Once a jerk ALWAYS a jerk! He even is a molester! Remember, he still did stuff…and made you do…' _

The blonde shook the thought out of his head. Right now was _not _the time to be thinking about that night!

"This is your place right? My GPS usually never lies," said Kaiba.

Jounouchi nodded, "Thanks."

Kaiba nodded, somewhat in shock. The district he lived it was raunchy and dirty. Even dangerous. It made him wonder how Jounouchi's home life was… Did he sleep well at night? Did he eat meals like he should? Was he safe..?

Jounouchi began to remove Kaiba's jacket.

"Keep until we meet again. You'll freeze and you have to go through that alleyway," Kaiba interrupted.

Jounouchi blinked confusedly.

"Give it back to me at Tragic," said Kaiba. He smiled. Sometimes he could be clever without thinking… It would definitely mean he would be seeing Jounouchi at Tragic sometime soon.

"Fine then," Jounouchi said before walking away. He heard Kaiba's car rev up and speed off. He could hear his heels click against the wet ruddy pavement as he made way through out the long alleyway and around the corner.

Jounouchi had just opened the door when he was grabbed.

"Just where have you been, faggot?" slurred his father.

"Out," snapped Jounouchi.

"I didn't _raise _a wuss. Who were you fucking, just who the HELL were you fucking!" snarled Jounouchi-san.

Jounouchi felt something shatter against his head and tasted blood as a fist hit his lip.

"Shut up!" Jounouchi screeched writhing violently.

"You're a disgrace! Faggots like you should die!" hissed his father, continuously slamming Jounouchi's head into the tatami mats.

Jounouchi felt his vision blur and his body become numb. Especially in lip…and that's when he saw darkness…

_-_-_-_

He groaned, rolling along the floor slightly to feel glass piece his right shoulder.

"Fuck," he croaked.

Jounouchi glanced over at the kitchen clock across from the living room, 5:00 am… It glowed with announcement.

His father was gone. He had disappeared again. Jounouchi's dad would usually do that. Especially after beatings like this. Somewhere inside of him, he was probably having regrets and would either be drowning his sins away in even more alcohol or be seeing whoever the hell he was seeing.

The blonde slowly rose up from the floor, knowing his feet were being cut as he walked across the room to fumble around for the light switch. As he did so, he slowly dragged himself to pick up the mop and broom and begin cleaning.

The glass was clear from the floor but blood stained the tatami from his feet and Jounouchi knew he'd have to clean himself up and by the blood would be impossible to wash out.

For once Jounouchi gave up on the task of making the apartment look functional. Like nothing wrong ever happened and made way to the bathroom. The extensions were bloody and ruined and he quickly unclipped them and disposed of them hating how his hair was matted from the styling and bloody. Jounouchi removed the skirt and lacy panties before pulling the shirt over his head as he unbuckled the heels.

Jounouchi felt dirty and horrible and hated who he saw in the mirror. He was a street rat. Kaiba was right. There was no such thing as fairy tales. If there had been, Jounouchi would have been Cinderella…he could have escaped made a living and maybe just possibly found someone who loved him as his sister.

The thought of Kaiba flashed through his mind…as his "prince". Jounouchi blushed furiously shaking his head.

Lately, his thoughts were constantly occupied by the male and he wished it would stop… Jounouchi was curious however, of how he was treated the day he was drugged. He had been showered in cleaned. Treated like some type of royalty by Kaiba's side in the Imperial Hotel. He glanced at the bracelet on his arm and sighed.

That jerk was always trying to rub something in his face…. At the same time, Jounouchi hadn't really minded the treatment. The clothes had been amazing and fit him perfectly and even though he hated to admit-the bracelet was beautiful and adorned his small wrists making them seem elegant.

Jounouchi trembled thinking of Kaiba again, as he turned on the water and gazed into the mirror for a second time and blushed furiously as he gazed as his neck.

Was that really there? Jounouchi had no doubt _felt_ it when Kaiba had done it… Kaiba's teeth had sank roughly into his neck and the blonde knew he was denial about himself loving the feeling of the male's sharp teeth piercing his neck, his tongue making invisible trails across his sensitive skin…his long fingers feeling through the extensions to entangle his real strands of hair…and the intoxication of Kaiba in general suffocated him and felt help calming and pleasant.

He shuddered at the thought and knew that the dark berry mark would remind him for days on how Kaiba could really drive him crazy and yet court him in strange ways…

Jounouchi stepped into the shower washing his self free of any make-up and blood… He hated thinking currently, instead of thinking about sad things like his sister leaving and most likely being in America right now or his dad hating him; instead he thought about Kaiba… he was constantly in his head… This time in a different way than he had ever thought of and just the thought of Kaiba's hands washing him, kissing him as he did so….his fingers playing with every inch of his body made the blonde weak to the knees and sink down to the showers floor, his hand guiltily wrapped around his cock.

He moaned softly imagining Seto's long fingers wrapped around him instead, moving at a rapid pace, telling him everything he wanted to hear that was hidden way deep into his mind where nobody could hear.

It was a guilty pleasure and Jounouchi embraced in the privacy of his own home and hoped Kaiba would never figure out about his new attraction towards him. He feared that it would be rubbed into his face and it would make Kaiba's ego trip hurt him terribly, and at the moment, that was the last think Jounouchi wanted.

"Ashite…" Jounouchi couldn't finish the sentence as he had climaxed gently crying out Seto's name before slumping in exhaustion and feeling much more lonely…

This time, Jounouchi cried out, but out of sadness… Loneliness. Over something he couldn't have because he wasn't good enough. It was one thing for Kaiba to be near him and tease…and fool around to humiliate and play with because he was bored.

However, it was a completely different thing for Kaiba to say he loved him and _make _love to him and Jounouchi knew it would never happen. Kaiba was a tease and Jounouchi knew if he confessed that Kaiba would laugh at him and never let him live it down. That or he'd be a quick fuck. It broke Jounouchi's heart horribly and tears trailed down his cheeks at he curled up…

It had taken another couple minutes to recompose himself. Jounouchi stepped out of the shower, drying himself off and realized that he was once again painfully hard and groaned and he threw on his clothes refusing to pleasure himself again…

By the time Jounouchi made his way out of the bathroom, the sun had peeked its way onto the bedroom curtains. He stared at the jacket in his hands…surprisingly enough-no blood had gotten on it…

He wrapped it around himself before slumping down into his small twin sized bed as the warmth and the scent of ice cold peppermint lulled him to sleep on that Sunday morning…

**(A/N: Sorry it had taken so long. Thank you guys for all of the sweet reviews! They really encourage me~~! I'm flattered to know that you guys are interested in seeing my sketches. Once I find a functional scanner, I'll scan them-but FOR NOW…-flops- Just deal with awesome ficageness? Rwar! The plot is finally somewhat summing up-Jounouchi is in denial but not in denial? Aw man, poor Jou, he's going to be facing some rough times but don't worry-I have BIG plans for him and Kaiba. –grins- **

_***Mori Tower**_**: Is a freaking HUGE ass building in Roppongi. I think it's the tallest building in Tokyo (or Japan in general) unless Tokyo MidTown (which is a new project in Tokyo) beats it by the height. The top floor though (through out the apartment complexes, shopping centers, hotel…food places…ect…) it an observation deck and from the top you can see all of Tokyo. I think it's one of the major things I would really like to see if I went! . My goal is Japan!!! I wanna go! I have an urge to just ship myself in a box and just go!**

_***Hanami**_**: Sakura (cherry blossom) viewing. Cherry blossoms are Japan's national flower and they actually have a HUGE story and meaning to them but usually around March/April they bloom and it's really gorgeous-even in San Francisco's Japan Town the trees are just beautiful to look at but in Japan they have the viewings in the park and supposedly it's very hard to find a spot to watch and relax/enjoy!**

_***Anpan**_**: A type of sweet bread. Mostly of smooth or full red bean in it but really good!! I remember getting some for like…a dollar fifty (but this is in the US but I'm guessing it's not that expensive in Japan as well) so I guess Mokuba like's been cheap? xD I bet that amuses his older brother to no end, who has definitely moved on from his past-meaning Mokuba might still be clinging to his earlier years of childhood. –nods- Point is-Anpan is wonderful.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

Seto Kaiba's emotions in that moment to Mokuba seemed like clear like crystal or possibly even glass. He was immensely happy over something as he walked in the door so late night. It made the raven haired boy rather curious…

"Onii-sama?" he asked.

Kaiba blinked for a moment, "What are you doing up this late?"

"Um…watching after your guests and ending the party a couple of hours ago… Where did you go?" Mokuba answered. Had Kaiba really forgot about the Masquerade?

"I needed to help someone out," Kaiba replied with a wave of his hand.

Mokuba stood up with a grin on his face, "It was the one girl huh?!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, Seto Kaiba doesn't court anyone but himself," Mokuba pointed out slyly as his lips formed a pout innocently on his tanned baby face.

"You know me all too well," Kaiba said with a sigh as he made his way up the long marble stairs of their mansion.

"I'm your brother! I'm supposed to!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"I suppose."

There was a long silence between the two siblings as they walked down the long hallway.

"So…who was she?" Mokuba asked after awhile.

"Someone," Kaiba answered.

"Oh _come on _Seto! I have the right to know as your brother, who has caught your attention! Is it someone from Roppongi?"

Kaiba let out a rare smile before answering, "Maybe." And with that he disappeared into his rather expanse bedroom closing the door with the sound of a faint click making Mokuba roll his eyes before shouting out, "You're no fun at all!"

Kaiba began changing feeling happier than he had been in a very long while.

The words from earlier-even while fake thrilled him. The endearment of 'Seto-kun' made his pale face have a tinge of pink as he thought about the blonde haired dancer. Tonight had made him feel hopeful about winning. Jounouchi was such a challenge. It was like winning over a foreign company when they wanted to try to buy you out.

The brunette slid into bed gazing up at the ceiling feeling his age and hopelessly in love. He had ideas after tonight. There were so many teasing ideas to make Jounouchi _his_. He was looking forward to school and even better, Tragic.

He sighed wondering how Jounouchi's life was for real. He remembered the bruises. Jounouchi always had a mask on-similar to tonight's physical mask. He was always placing up a beautiful front in place of his real self to distract the attention of a crowd whether he was dancing or at school. Kaiba was curious and wondered how well he could bring those masks down and how long it would be to know everything about him. He had an urge to use his money to look into his background but thought of it as cheating. It was so much more rewarding to have Jounouchi be willing…

Kaiba fell asleep peacefully with those last thoughts on his mind…

_-_-_-_-_

Jounouchi looked in the mirror grimacing at the fresh cut on his lip from his dad hitting him the other day ago and sighed in defeat. Make-up was _not _covering it up for anything and he really didn't want anyone to notice.

His friends would notice and wonder what his father was doing. The teachers would just making dumbass assumptions that it was a street fight and that he was a punk. And that one person… Jounouchi trembled at the thought of Kaiba noticing. It was definitely something to be avoided completely.

The blonde decided to head out, slinging his school bag over his shoulder, and have a bite of toast as he locked the door to the apartment complex behind him.

Tokyo mornings varied. Sometimes-depending on what route Jounouchi would take to school-it would be busy and full of business people in a rush to arrive at work and students in different uniforms that varied from a modern style to 'sera fuku' and gakuran.

Then at points, depending on how late or early it was. It would be a moderate crowd of people. But today, Jounouchi desired nothing but peace for a while, having a feeling that school would not be a walk in the park this morning… Because of this, Jounouchi took the back road where a small driving space and a creek were located. Only a few by passers took this route. The crowd mainly old couples out for a morning run or elementary school children who were cautious of their surroundings.

Occasionally Jounouchi would spot a middle or high schooler near the creek doing morning exercises or running, they were most likely on sports teams preparing to go to morning practice. This was of course, when the blonde haired male was exceptionally early for school which was not often if anyone looked at his school records.

Today however, Tokyo spared him, and the road was all his save for only a small instance when a very tiny elementary school girl passed by with her cute red backpack and hair brown pigtails. The morning was peaceful and Jounouchi savored every inch of it. The water from the running creek was calming and the cool morning air for once, relaxed his body.

Jounouchi arrived at school without a lecture for he was early and the bell signaling the start of class did not sound for another ten minutes. He plopped down in his seat as Yugi turned around to stare at him.

"That looks bad," he announced.

"Don't worry about it. It could be worse," Jounouchi assured.

Honda sighed, "Damn old man…"

"You guys honestly, it's not a big deal," snapped Jounouchi. He hated being fawned over or worried about. It felt humiliating. He was in high school and didn't need to be worried about when he could fully take care of himself.

Anzu had just approached, "Honestly Jounouchi, me being a girl can tell what make-up hides bruises. It's more than just the lip."

"Really?" Yugi asked squinted.

"Can we just drop it? Shit happens okay? Anyway, how was your time at Kaiba's party?" Jounouchi snapped again quickly as he changed the subject.

"It was pretty neat. We enjoyed it a lot," announced Yugi with a smile.

"It was rather amazing. We couldn't tell who was who all except for Kaiba of course," explained Anzu.

"You can spot that prick from a mile away," muttered Jounouchi sarcastically.

Honda laughed, "Well actually he gained a lot of attention on Saturday!"

Jounouchi hid his blush with his hand knowing why but knew his friends could _not _know about him being there dress as a girl… They'd never let him live it down. Especially since he had danced with the one and only…

"Does he always though? It was his own damn party!" he played off quickly.

"Well, he had a _girl_," Honda pointed out.

"What? That asshole? Really?!" Jounouchi pretended to be surprised.

"Yeah, it was crazy! We couldn't figure out who she was at all," Anzu exclaimed.

"It was almost like Cinderella!" Yugi laughed.

Jounouchi really needed to resist the urge to slap himself and while he was at it, also resist blushing. He couldn't let them know by any means. It would be blackmail for life.

"Oh honestly, whoever that girl was probably realized real quick that he was ice!"

"Just who is ice mutt?" asked a cool voice from across the room. A couple girls squealed from various places in the room.

"Kaiba-san, who was she?" one girl exclaimed.

"She was so lucky!"

"Did you see us there? We were there!"

"That one girl was too pretty! I bet it was all surgery! No woman is that pretty!"

"Who was she Kaiba-sama?"

Kaiba smirked making a couple girls swoon as Jounouchi rolled his eyes at the massive fan club of females.

"We'd like to know as well Kaiba," said Yugi.

Jounouchi head desked and wished he could have screamed.

"_Dammit Yugi!" _

The blonde feared for the worst knowing Kaiba would take glee in revealing that the woman was actually a _he _and was Jounouchi himself.

"It was someone special," Kaiba's voice announced making Jounouchi's head shoot up from his 'fetal' position.

"That's all?!" a girl exclaimed.

"It's quite frankly, none of your business whom I relate to," proclaimed Kaiba as he walked over to Jounouchi suddenly.

"What?" snapped Jounouchi annoyed at the male in front of him. Kaiba kept examining him.

"It's just like you to get yourself mangled up," Kaiba said.

"Ugh. Spare me today," groaned Jounouchi. He felt a headache coming on…

"Actually, I need to see you."

"Fuck off."

Kaiba chuckled before leaning down and blowing on his ear softly before murmuring gently into Jounouchi's ear, "I think you know the consequences if you don't do what you're told."

Jounouchi shuddered at the feeling… Kaiba knew all of his weak spots inside and out and it drove him crazy. There was no winning with him. Seto Kaiba would always beat you like the prodigy he was. It was like his born instinct to outwit someone and if he couldn't-he would gather up dirt to control them like puppets.

"Argh! You don't quit do you?! I hate you!" growled Jounouchi in frustration as he shot up out of his chair and moved outside of the classroom ahead of Kaiba who strode to follow leaving the crowd of students utterly confused at what was going on between their classmates.

Jounouchi took the steps up to the roof swinging the door open and walking as far away from Kaiba as he could possibly get before whirling around and glaring at him.

"What the hell do you want?" he hissed.

"That's quite a way to thank me for everything on Saturday Pup," Kaiba mused.

"Whatever. We're on old terms now. Last time I checked, I saved your brother a while back and you just happened to repay me," Jounouchi explained.

"I thought that debut was paid after Battle City, and if not-your _gifts _definitely repented," Kaiba declared eyeing Jounouchi's left arm.

"I never asked for any of that," Jounouchi spat.

There was a silence between them for only seconds before Kaiba spoke up, "It's in the papers. We had paparazzi."

"Wha-?"

"They didn't follow us outside of the grounds but we are recognized in the front page of most newspapers. I decided to inform you because I know you're too dense to pick one up," said Kaiba.

"WHAT?! No way! Hell no! Can't you get them to take all of it off of the-"began Jounouchi in panic.

"Half of Japan as probably already read it by now Mutt," interrupted Kaiba.

"What all did they see?" Jounouchi questioned.

"See for yourself," Kaiba said before handing over his keitai. On the screen was a news article about him and Seto Kaiba… Nobody had identified Jounouchi thankfully, but it still appalled him as he saw a picture of him, masked, hand in hand with a very handsome Seto Kaiba. They were most likely heading to the to the ballroom floor when the photograph had managed to be taken.

Jounouchi scanned the article.

**Seto Kaiba's Heart Stolen At His Formal Masquerade Event?**

_**Saturday evening, many teenagers from Domino High School in Tokyo as well as the sons and daughters of many business entrepreneurs were busy being dolled up and masked for a rare occasion held by Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation. While many were seen chatting and mingling with people within their age range from different families and wealth-the heir of his very own throne made his entrance Saturday night clad in very impressive blue and silver attire. While Seto Kaiba was expected to receive attention at his own formal event that afternoon, he had gained in a very surprising matter. **_

_**Spotted- a newcomer appearing just minutes into his welcoming speech in a red and black gown by an unknown designer-a blonde masked female that happened to gain our very own Cooperate Executive's attention and possibly-his heart. **_

_**The lovely couple shared a couple of impressive dances on the ballroom floor, gaining the attention of hundreds of onlookers before mysteriously disappearing into the Kaiba Manor later on into the night. **_

_**Has Seto Kaiba gained a love interest? In one of our articles a year back, the young seventeen year old stated that he was not interested in 'useless love affairs' and did not see himself finding a soul mate anytime soon. Saturday evening however, has proven most wrong, and crushed the hearts of many single females that would be eligible for the heir of the cooperation. **_

_**The biggest mystery that everyone has been mulling over has been who this girl is? A couple girls from Domino high stated that she did not look familiar to their school unless a lot of work had been done to someone. Could this possibly be a daughter of a businesswoman or man? Or perhaps this in a celebrity encounter considering that in many occasions-Seto Kaiba has been spotted in Roppongi with Japan's biggest pop idol, Miss Kotarou Ayaka who quickly stated for us Sunday afternoon, "Kaiba-kun and I are not a couple-I consider us acquaintances at the most but nothing more. However, I am curious to who has finally captured his heart and wish them the best of luck. I'm hoping their relationship as a couple will last-Seto Kaiba has really needed somebody to keep him grounded within his life." **_

_**Seto Kaiba himself has refused to give us any statement in the mean time and nobody has reported as of yet on who this lovely girl is. Everyone is dying to know just who has captured the youngest billionaire's heart! **_

Jounouchi blushed furiously as he continued reading before screaming, "Bullshit!"

"Last time I checked that was for real," Kaiba pointed out.

"H-How do you plan to deal with this?" asked Jounouchi.

"Well as much as it seems appealing to have the press eat this story up and have my stocks rise, I would rather not let them know I was tricked into dancing with a lousy dog," said Kaiba.

"Che…"

"However, if you want to put up the front for me puppy… I think it would be amusing and haven't you wanted your name in lights?" Kaiba asked.

"Not like that," Jounouchi snapped.

"Oh? Last time I checked you seemed pretty desperate at Tragic," pointed out Kaiba.

"I want to win my own way!"

"And your own way is?"

"Winning through my own talents! I don't want to win through some lousy paparazzi scandal that's been blow way out of proportion!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"They know you dance well," Kaiba said.

"Kaiba…" warned Jounouchi.

"Think about it Mutt. It doesn't take a lot to think. I gain from having certain girls leave me the hell alone and I can also have my stocks rise so I can release my next console by the fall of next year; and you can finally gain the attention of some professional chorographers to hone your dancing skill and possibly get famous and earn the money to have your sister return to Japan fully seeing," Kaiba explained.

"As tempting as it sounds I refuse," Jounouchi said.

Kaiba sighed pulling the last card from his trick list, "Oh? I thought you were such a good older brother who would do _anything _for his little sister? You do want to get her away from Makoto-san yes?"

Jounouchi flinched at the situation knowing that what Kaiba was saying made perfect sense. He shuddered at the thought of doing this… Pretending to be Kaiba's lover-inside it hurt him horribly. He actually did _love _Kaiba. He had fallen in love hard and was on the brink of infatuation. However, he knew this was a fake fairy tale and not the real thing. He did not want to be heartbroken.

"Name your terms," he said.

"Just be you and be my pretend boyfriend," Kaiba stated.

Jounouchi felt his heart hurt at the word 'pretend' and was confused why Kaiba would want this.

"Boyfriend?" Jounouchi questioned.

"Unless you prefer cross-dressing, I think that it makes things easier being you," Kaiba said.

"You're okay with being-"began Jounouchi.

"Homosexual? I see no such thing. I am nothing and that term is tacky," Kaiba interrupted with a wave of his hand.

"How do we…" Jounouchi's voice trailed off awkwardly not knowing how to put it into a proper statement.

"Expose ourselves?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah…"

The brunette suddenly drew nearer drawing Jounouchi to step backwards cautiously. A grin was on Kaiba's face as he kept stepping forward until Jounouchi jumped as he was backed up into the wall ledge.

"We expose ourselves by doing this," Kaiba whispered, cupping Jounouchi's face into his palms before gently kissing his lips.

The blonde felt himself melt into Kaiba's kiss and hotly kissed back loosing himself into all that was well…Kaiba. He was so dominating and his hands were ice cold but none of that mattered. It was beyond what Jounouchi had ever dreamed and he admitted begrudgingly that he enjoyed this immensely.

"W-What are you doing?" he found himself murmuring gently.

A flash of a camera from the school grounds below them made Jounouchi jump and push away quickly as Kaiba smirked knowingly placing an arm around the lithe male as they were exposed to a horde of stunned paparazzi who were restricted by the front school gates but got a pretty clear view of his and Jounouchi's make out session.

There were loud voices-questions, more flashes from blubs of cameras… He found teachers and the headmaster darting out of the school wondering what the hell was going on and why there was a huge crowd of photographers and reporters in the front of school grounds. Students soon followed in awe.

"Kaiba-san, is it true that this was the *ahem* female that you were seeing Saturday evening?"

"How far has this relationship gone? How long have you both known each other?"

And finally the gutsy question from one reporter came out-the one that Jounouchi was dreading the most, "Are you two gay?"

There were gasps from students and staff who were finally catching on to what had just happened before they had come upon the scene of reporters.

Jounouchi groaned… He had no idea what he had just got himself into…

_**(A/N: Muwahaha! Sorry it took so long to update! School has started for me and I've been extremely busy with things and somewhat uninspired. I'm hoping that this chapter and new "plot" totally makes up for the wait that you guys had to endure. This fic is now one-hundred pages long! Uwa! I'm proud of myself!!! ^_^ -cheers-**_

_**Thank you all for the sweet reviews. It made me VERY determined to finish this chapter up by this weekend even if I had to drink…two…three Rockstars to keep myself up to actually finish this? xD Point is, I enjoy reading people's feedback and it's good to know that people are reading. Grah! Some of you all so sincere. All of the reviews have made me smile and literally spazz out loud and all. –hugs you all- I'm gonna put my heart and soul into this! Rwar!**_

_**And eventually I WILL have the art I did for this fic up. -_- I just gotta wait for a functional printer to arrive and hope that it loves my computer bunches~ If you all have designs and fanart feel free to share though! It would thrill me lots!**_

_**Until next chapter! *chu*) **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

The rest of the day seemed hellish in the eyes of Jounouchi Katsuya. While he was used to having eyes upon him upon the dance floor in Roppongi that was based on talent-this time around the attention was on him for being well…him and being…together with Japan's youngest multi-billionaire who just so happened to own one of the biggest companies in the world. The attention was disturbing. Girls were heartbroken or jealous. Most people in general were in shock at the news and he knew by this evening everyone would hear about the latest gossip on Seto Kaiba and his new "lover".

"Why didn't you tell-"began Yugi as school ended for the day.

"Not right now. I need to go home before I get followed," snapped Jounouchi before apologizing quickly, "I'm sorry. I'll let you guys know later okay?"

Jounouchi dashed out the door and beyond the school gates of the campus only to be surrounded by photographers and journalists from all sides. It was incredibly awkward and he had nothing to say to them and even then didn't want to encourage anymore rumors to spread.

"Okay! All of you back off!" demanded a high pitched voice of a female.

On the other side of the road was Mai in her red convertible, sunglasses blocking most of her face, she stepped out before pulling Jounouchi out of the crowd before shoving him into the passenger side of the car before shouting at the paparazzi, "Have some respect!"

The mid-aged reporters looked stunned even though they had probably been told off by people before-Mai was no police officer or body guard. She was merely demanding in the tone of voice she spoke in and her beauty would pretty much impress anyone. It was something that many girls wanted to have but couldn't, to be beautiful and strong. Most were either cursed with one or the other.

Mai got into the drivers end before speeding off, Jounouchi stunned and yet thankful for her sudden appearance.

"Now, explain to me; why the hell you're dating your rival?" Mai asked. It was more like a demand at the moment but neither cared.

"I…"

"It's a set up isn't it? It's way too good to be true. Jounouchi, I know better and fairy tales don't exist, poor boys like you don't come from rags to riches _that_ easily and Kaiba has certain requirements and responsibilities that go with is status and whom he dates," declared Mai.

"You're half right," admitted Jounouchi with a sigh.

Mai grinned, "That's why _you _have some explaining to do because nobody has shut up about it all day and I rather hear it from the source than a bunch of bimbos on the street."

"It _is _an act. However-my feelings are…." Jounouchi's voice trailed off somewhat hurt by the harsh realities of the situation he was required to explain.

"You have feelings for him?" Mai asked.

Jounouchi silently nodded, "But it's one sided. I just took advantage of it because there were benefits-too many. I guess that makes me selfish hm?"

Mai shook her head in disagreement as they headed down to Akihabara to a manga café to hide. She parked the car in the underground parking garage before answering.

"If you sincerely love him then there's nothing selfish about that. Last time I checking, loving someone was the most unselfish thing in existence."

"It's a dream," said Jounouchi as they walked up stairs. They went towards the entrance and he paid the fee before they hid in a cubicle knowing that nobody would bother them here if they were hidden away.

"Maybe you can make Kaiba fall for you?" Mai suggested as she lounged on one of the chairs before surfing the internet.

"How?"

The blonde haired princess grinned, "Did you or did you not attract his attention without him even knowing it was you Saturday?"

Jounouchi flushed red and nodded.

"Supposedly he had feelings for someone though!" he pointed out.

"Oh really now? It's going to be up to you to figure out who that person is. All I can give you is my sincerest congratulations and wish you all the luck in the world for actually capturing his heart and becoming famous for _you _and not this scandal that's fit the fan and been blown out of proportion."

Jounouchi blinked, "What exactly has been said?"

"Everything from scandalous sex in public places to it being a trick…to you being a female posing as a male for publicity….everything imaginable," Mai answered.

Jounouchi groaned laying his head down on the desk in defeat. This was **not **going to be easy getting through.

"Would you like to see?" Mai asked typing away on the key to the rented personal computer.

"I rather wouldn't," Jounouchi murmured.

"You wouldn't believe how many girls are jealous. You should be feeling pretty proud around now," Mai said amused.

"Che, Kaiba will break up with me once this is old news and I'll be normal again and a nobody and the girls can have their precious icon back," said Jounouchi.

The blonde sighed wondering how long he would live with this lie knowing his own true feelings weren't a lie.

_-_-_-_-_

"Hold all of my calls and keep those idiots away from the building visiting I do not want a hold up for the people visiting headquarters or to hold up oncoming traffic. I need all of that mess cleared out by rush hour pronto!" snapped Kaiba as he strode into his headquarters.

"Kaiba-san, sir, while I really respect your wishes; we don't have the staff capable of clearing out all of those people. We have two body guards and most of the security is guarding your manor alone due to your little brother being alone there. We have five hundred people parked out there and all can do currently is have the front the doors locked from the outside which we are currently at the task of doing-right now three security guards, ten office people, and a bell boy. I don't think we could disperse five hundred plus people," Kaiba's secretary explained meekly.

Kaiba sighed, "You for once, have a point."

"Matter of fact sir, I think we're going to have even more people out there by rush hour. The police are already involved but they can't do much unless a riot is caused," mused the secretary.

"Fine, keep everyone out of this building. Once any employees leave-they are locked out until tomorrow morning. I'll have tight security by tomorrow morning to keep anyone who isn't involved with this company outside of the property," Kaiba assured.

The CEO disappeared into his high up office and mentally felt exhausted. He had no idea how people would react. While he knew reporters and netizens would have a ballgame-he'd never expect admirers, book authors of business, college professors, people from Roppongi even-outside wanting to get a glimpse of him and maybe even his lover.

Speaking of which, he was wondering how Jounouchi was coping. He didn't have security and most likely would have to hide…. Kaiba made note to make some room for him at his manor to keep away people from that damned apartment complex.

_-_-_-_-_

Jounouchi had absolutely no idea how in the hell he was going to get to school without being bombarded. His apartment had a few journalist and photographers but a small group of police from the neighborhood (which definitely was in need of police most of the time due to trouble near his part of town) had dispersed them each time anyone was suspicious of invading privacy.

The blonde couldn't hide exactly. His school uniform would give him away. He was forced to depend on Mai yet again, who picked him up and threatened a couple of the buggers that if they didn't back the hell off or move from the car that she'd run them over and make it look like an accident.

"I'm sorry," Jounouchi apologized.

"It's okay. I rather you be safe than stalked," Mai answered with a giggle.

"Ugh. It's going to be hell," Jounouchi groaned as they hit a stop light. A couple of passers stopped and stared and pointed. Some looked at their keitai or newspapers before pointing and chatting. A couple of middle school girls in blue and white serafuku giggled blushing before pulling out an issue of some weekly yaoi manga.

Jounouchi face palmed right about then and Mai rolled her eyes before placing the top over the car as the light turned green.

"It's like they've never seen a gay couple!" Mai exclaimed throwing her hands up.

"Mai you're driving!"

"Oh. Sorry!"

"Point is-I have some connections with the Yakuza so if they give you too hard of a time call me up and I can place a hit or two on some of those bitches," Mai offered with a grin.

Jounouchi did _not _want to know how his friend knew the Yakuza. It was probably from working at that hostess bar so much. Mai really needed a new job.

They arrived at the campus soon after their conversation only to encounter hordes of paparazzi. Even Mai couldn't shout all of them off. There was one of her and twenty of them. A couple of teachers and staff pushed their way through the crowd to yank Jounouchi across closing gates so none of them could find their way through.

Jounouchi thanked Mai for the ride through the masses of people before he was lead across the campus finding people staring at him from the classroom window. Hordes of people were lined up at the windows from each class. The blonde felt his hazel eyes shooting down in embarrassment as the teachers lead him inside.

"I'm taking it you can handle your way to your classroom from here?" one of the teachers asked. One Jounouchi noted was a first year teacher for 1-A.

"Y-Yeah," he managed to stutter out before making his way up the stairs.

It was a good thing he was early. Jounouchi wouldn't have been defended if he hadn't been. He was a good ten minutes early due to the ride from Mai which he reminded himself to eternally grateful for.

Jounouchi entered the classroom only to find the chatter from seconds ago to be enshrouded in silence. He awkwardly entered the room, all eyes on him as he made his way over to his desk rather stunned that what had been done for a moment. He should have seen it coming.

Blood red paint resembling blood and marker was all over his desk… the words 'die' and 'faggot' boldly standing out in red and black marker across his desk. Black candles were melting from them being lit from both corners as if it were a funeral. Dead and wilting roses laid on his chair, sickening honey and ants eating every bit of sweetness they could find. Jounouchi was sickened and wondered who had hated him so horribly.

Yugi and the others had just walked in as stunned as he was.

"Jounouchi!" Yugi exclaimed stunned.

"Someone grab Mutou-san and the others, they're going to interfere with our game!" exclaimed a girl. Her name being Maki Koriyama from their class… She was the 'princess'. While she wasn't rich, she definitely acted like one and kissed up and played innocent to get her away with teachers and various boyfriends. For awhile, Mai had even been friends with the little Ko-gal wannabe before ditching her before warning her other friends that Koriyama was a slut and a backstabber.

Jounouchi had never personally been in a riff with the girl but knew his classmate played the role well and was known for getting her way through bullying. Something Mai had easily been targeted for. However, Mai was strong and powerful and had a history for being trustworthy-something that the other Gyaru had admired in Mai and remained loyal and trusting towards her before outcasting Koriyama from their circle.

A taller male, one of Koriyama's ex-boyfriend's Yamani, Asano pulled Yugi backwards before dragging him out of the room, Anzu trying to fight back only to be shoved away by Koriyama herself as she sweetly waved before laughing and slamming the sliding door shut.

"You're not so lucky today are you Jounouchi-kun? Honda-san's late and you don't have your boyfriend to help you ne?" she questioned. Her voice as icy and sugarcoated as it got. It was him and a group of girls and four guys… It was her usual group that tended to bully others. This group seemed to be bigger but Jounouchi was already well aware of why.

"This is pretty sad you all," he said.

Koriyama laughed flipping her orange bleached hair over her shoulder, "Speak for yourself fag."

"Che, so what to you plan to do?" asked Jounouchi.

"Ruin you," Koriyama murmured before pushing him back into the wall. She grabbed a candle from the desk prying it off of the wood as Jounouchi was pinned by two guys.

"What the fuck?!" Jounouchi screamed.

"You're not good enough and we'll show Kaiba-kun why," called out one girl as she spat at him. The crowd laughed as Jounouchi winced.

"You're damaged goods Jounouchi-kun, a sick puppy that has diseases…. Why would Kaiba want _you?_" Koriyama sneered before pouring the dripping wax over his palms. Jounouchi couldn't help it. He knew he was giving in, he knew he was pathetic, but it hurt and he screamed out in pain as hot wax tortured his skin…

"Does it hurt? I thought you being a fuck toy would hurt more than something as small as this," played on one of the guys.

"Faggot," another called out in a hiss.

Jounouchi bent his head down in shame knowing nobody would come to his rescue without being stopped. Koriyama ripped open his uniform shirt before having someone snap off the buttons with scissors before ripping his shirt before pouring hot wax over that area as well. Tears burnt the blonde's eyes and he swore he wouldn't cry-he swore he wouldn't no matter how much it hurt, there was something called pride…

It was unfair. He couldn't _hit _girls and two guys held him to where he couldn't actively defend himself.

Cold bottled water was dumped at him-hurting more than ever as the wax was hardened by the ice cold water. His button to his uniform pants were snapped off by the scissors and Jounouchi trembled wondering if they were going to go as far as to _rape _him… Surely someone would come. A teacher. A student. Anything. Anyone.

But it didn't come as his pants and underwear was pulled down to his ankles and Koriyama grinned as if she had won something.

"My, my, you're so small….why _would _he want you?" she teased. A couple girls laughed at the comment.

"Only a slut like you would know what 'endowed' would be wouldn't you?' Jounouchi shot back in his defense.

Koriyama briefly looked shocked before rolled her pretty little brown eyes, "Just how many times has he fucked you?"

She circled around him before her lithe little hands fondled him making him grimace as her fake acrylic nails were unkind to his sensitive skin.

"Four, five times?" she asked.

"And how long has it been since you've been virgin Koriyama-chan? Let's make a wager ne? You were taken when you were three? Four? Or maybe that's how many times you were fucked when it was taken away from you that night? I could only _guess _by whom…" Jounouchi snarled.

"You're as smart-mouthed as your little friend Mai…one more word and I out to her little groupies just who she caters to at night," Koriyama threatened.

"It's better than being a _street_ whore," snapped Jounouchi grimacing as Koriyama pulled at him violently attempting to make him hard.

"Last time I checked your little move towards our classmate could be Enjou Kosai… How much does he pay for you so would attend his little ball? Did you honestly think you were Cinderella? Was it your dream come true? Did you fuck him when you both disappeared?"

Suddenly there was a huge bang as his something had violently been threw opened and before Jounouchi knew what was going on, something red was dumped all over Koriyama. Something that was most likely juice before the bottle of cranberry juice was placed in her hand before she was pushed aside by none other than Seto Kaiba himself.

He took once glance as Jounouchi before commenting boredly, "How tacky."

Koriyama looked stunned, "K-Kaiba-kun, I really wanted to do my best for you and make you realize that-"

"Shut the fuck up. You're not of any interest to me bitch," Kaiba said with a laugh before he swung at both males whom ducked and threw Jounouchi towards Kaiba who grabbed onto him. Jounouchi's eyes shot up to look at him even though he was embarrassed he wondered what was going on in his head. What he was thinking…

Kaiba looked hurt…sincere even, before his lips swooped down to kiss him before apologizing softly, "Gomen ne."

Everyone was stunned at that moment as Jounouchi found himself attempting to cover himself. His shirt was ruined and he could barely keep his pants up on his waist horribly enough. His desk was pretty much vandalized in all areas that it was sickening to even look at.

Kaiba pulled Jounouchi forward before exiting the classroom, leading him down the hallway and shoving him into the boy's bathroom.

"K-Kaiba what the-"Jounouchi began confused.

The brunette sighed before violently pulling out paper towels and flicked the water on before moving towards the other male.

"It figures-you can't even defend your fucking self and yet you're always picking a fight with me," Kaiba said.

"Shut up!" hissed Jounouchi as he kicked a stall door out of frustration. Tears brimmed his eyes in utter frustration that he was humiliated the way he was and in front of someone he liked none the less. This publicity shit was getting old and fast.

Kaiba's cold pale hands yanked Jounouchi forwards into him making the blonde blush furiously before realizing just what he was doing. Kaiba was attempting to get rid of the candle wax and clean him up with the damp paper towels which at the time painful hurt.

Finally tears fell much to Jounouchi's humiliation. He cried. He couldn't help it. He broke right then and there and Kaiba somewhat looked shocked and pained.

"Katsuya…"

"It's the burns! That's all!" Jounouchi insisted as he furiously wiped his tears away only to have more fall.

"I see. I'll work as fast as I can…"

Jounouchi at the moment while admittedly humiliated also felt safe due to Kaiba's defense. Anyone would make leeway for him because he had power. The beaten male assumed that he was getting the bad end and was blamed for what was considered a 'horrible mistake' to the CEO's future. Any heartbreak or jealousy would be taken out upon him because it was too good to be true.

Rich boys did not date the poor… Especially not poor _boys _to add to the factor…

It made his heartbreak at the thought of knowing the truth and knowing this was one huge contract between them so they could both benefit. For Kaiba it would be for the scandal that might raise him in the market. For Jounouchi it was to possibly be known for his talents and not through some silly love scandal and connections.

Jounouchi wondered how the rest of this would lead to their successes and their downfalls. He wondered if he could do himself good and get over his silly little feelings for Kaiba. It was something that he knew must be done if he wanted to avoid getting hurt and damaged more so than he already was. He had then made the decision to milk out this scene as quickly as possibly. Make it look realistic for his own self pleasures….and then leave and keep himself busy with his future which included his career and reuniting with his sister.

The struggle was a desperate one. One that he needed to remind himself of.

'_Seto Kaiba will never have feelings for you so don't think you're living a dream…' _

Jounouchi realized then that he would only be living melancholy. Half of what he wanted and what surprised him was-he wasn't sure how happy he was with that.

Kaiba finished quickly removing wax and anything else that maimed his poor skinny body before standing and announcing, "We're leaving here."

The blonde blinked. What was going on?

_**(A/N: Ahhh! Sorry for the long wait peeps! I hope this chapter was worth it. I finally started school and I go for about nine hours and that's not including homework so it's a huge adjustment for me. I've been writing very late at night to finish things through so excuse me if it takes awhile to update. Hopefully when I get adjusted to this school system I'll be able to work on my writing a lot more. **__****_

_**Next chapter's going to be fun. It's funny. I've adapted a soundtrack/playlist for this fic. I do that with A LOT of fics but this is the first one in awhile that I've done one for. Anyone interested in seeing? Lol…**_

_**Until next chapter!) **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen **

"Wha-?" Jounouchi questioned at the statement.

"I said we're leaving," Kaiba repeated.

"We can't just leave school! That's truancy!" pointed out Jounouchi.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and sighed, "and this is the same person who used to bully people and cut and be late all the time?'

"I tried turning over a new leaf when I met new people… I wanted to be a role model for my sis," Jounouchi explained. It was the truth. Ever since he had met Yugi and the others his life had changed drastically. Instead of following in the footsteps of his father in his youth, he decided to for once give a shit about things and change for the better.

Kaiba dragged him out of the classroom through masses of students who stared looking at the couple as if they were some museum freak show. The brunette had seemed to care less and it was rather disturbing for Jounouchi to witness how Kaiba just shrugged off the attention like that. Jounouchi knew he looked a mess and wondered how in the hell he could go anywhere in battered clothes and his beaten state. Knowing the public they'd go wild over that type of thing…

They walked down the first floor hallway the teachers not even bothering to stop them as Jounouchi gazed over at the front entrance of the campus where a deep red Ferrari stood parked looking fierce in the morning daylight. It was apparent that Kaiba had rushed over here and hadn't cared where the hell he had parked as long as he had got to Jounouchi.

Kaiba shoved him in the car before leaping into the driver's seat before pulling the hood over the car.

"Just where in the hell are we going?!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Somewhere," Kaiba answered as he placed the key into the ignition before revving up the sports car as a violent warning for the paparazzi behind the closed gate to back off.

"I should get you for kidnapping," Jounouchi darkly muttered. He yelped suddenly as the Ferrari did a single donut on the campus's grounds before the gate was opened and the reporters and photographers scrambled as Kaiba sped off on the street.

"What the hell?!" the blonde screeched.

"Just shut up and let me handle this," Kaiba snapped.

"Handle what?"

"All of this. I've gotten you in this, so it's my job to protect you," Kaiba explained.

Jounouchi scoffed before snapping his gaze away, "I don't need your protection."

Kaiba did not answer as they drove through Tokyo on the Expressway before making an exit far off-the Kaiba Manor soon up ahead. The gates opened as Kaiba sped through his very own property before finally after ten minutes, halting the car in front of the large white structure.

"Why are we here?" Jounouchi asked.

Kaiba once again, gave him the silent treatment as he exited the sports car before yanking Jounouchi out and across the green yard. The doors were opened by the butlers as Kaiba lead them across the large ball room, through the living space, and up the grand marble stairway until they were up on another more private spiral staircase.

Jounouchi gazed at narrow dimly lit hallway with only a few doors as Kaiba once again pulled on his wrist making the blonde haired dancer move forward until the CEO threw open a set of black and gold decorated doors and threw Jounouchi onto his plush bed way over on the other side of the expanse room.

"What the fuc-"Jounouchi hissed as Kaiba threw himself onto him suddenly as if to completely molest him right then and there.

Kaiba's face drew nearer making Jounouchi blush furiously and how close his crush was to him. It was unbelievable. Wait he had…tripped….over Jounouchi. Why had Jounouchi thought other wise?!

Why wasn't he talking? What was happening? Why was Kaiba doing this? Questions raced through Jounouchi's head within only seconds as Kaiba moved away and strode across the cherry wood floors and into another room connected to his bedroom-Jounouchi guessing it was either the bathroom or a walk in closet.

This had given Jounouchi time to look around and he was in awe. Silk was what met his fingers. Kaiba's bed was round and luxurious and was adorned with only the best of sapphire hued silk… The walls were a deep black- offsetting the shining cherry wood floor-the walls decorated with silver wall lamps of dragons and a large window that also lead to a balcony. Curtains of deep blue framed the glass and definitely gave the youth the impression that this was most definitely Seto Kaiba's quarters-something that few were allowed in…

"Here's some make-up to hide those cuts of yours-it's some of the best," Kaiba announced his presence-handing him a couple of products.

"Why?" Jounouchi asked noting that he had asked why a lot of the time today.

"We're going somewhere after this and I don't need anyone asking what the hell happened to you," Kaiba explained with a shrug before lifting the boy off of his bed and into the pure black and silver bathroom. This was even better than the Imperial Hotel in Jounouchi's eyes and he was in awe of how much work must have been put into Kaiba's space. The bathroom had a large sink and counter-and your basic necessities but what Jounouchi found to be the most impressive was the large bathtub that resembled a flowing fountain. It was no doubt-deep but there were multiple facets and knobs in the middle.

The brunette chuckled as if amused, "Do you want to try it puppy?"

Jounouchi blushed, "Che. Rich bastard…what a waste of money! Now put me down! Now!" He denied himself of the pleasure knowing that Kaiba would take it as a weakness.

Kaiba sat Jounouchi down on the counter before turning a couple of the knobs to the tub, one making the tub flow from multiple facets…

"W-What are you doing?" Jounouchi questioned.

"You'll be taking a bath," Kaiba stated matter of factly.

"But I'm clean!" the blonde insisted.

Kaiba chuckled, "I'm having some things done to you so you need to wash the blood and grime away completely. They don't like dirty dogs at salons and spas."

Jounouchi blushed and then realized what had just been said, "What?!"

"I'm getting you cleaned up by professionals," explained Kaiba.

"Hell no! Not by you!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes before moving forward and lifting Jounouchi's chin up with two fingers making the dancer feel heated as the brunette whispered alluringly into his ear, "My lovers only look the _best_ and that means being treated _like _the best."

"It's a lie," Jounouchi protested.

"Then let them believe that lie mutt. Last time I checked, you need to be noticed," said Kaiba as he moved away before switching off the knobs. The tub was full of there was some type of milk bath or something because the water wasn't exactly clear.

"Strip," Kaiba demanded.

"Leave," snapped Jounouchi with a hazel eyed glare.

Kaiba threw off his coat before unbuttoning his shirt and pants making Jounouchi's gaze embarrassedly snap away from Kaiba.

"W-What are you doing?!" he hissed.

"I need to be clean too and last time I checked, we're both men. This isn't a huge deal," Kaiba explained with absolutely no shame what-so-ever.

"Then you can wait until I'm finished with my bath!" Jounouchi pointed out tempted to see if the male in front of him was nude or not.

"You need to become comfortable with me," said Kaiba.

"Huh?"

"If we have to do this, we need to make it believable, meaning we need some practice," Kaiba explained with a sigh.

"What does this have to do with practicing?" Jounouchi asked.

He saw pale hands begin to remove his upper half of clothing and forced himself to close his eyes knowing he would be tempted to look at a very very hot naked Seto Kaiba in front of him if he kept his eyes open.

Jounouchi could have melted as the scent of peppermint drowned him again and his alluring voice was only a low murmur of his explanation, "Taking a bath together is quite intimate… It shows how comfortable partners are together and how unashamed they are to see the best in one another or flaws."

The blonde felt nimble hands on his lower back sliding him off of the counter as cold air hit his lower half of his body making him blush knowing his final articles of clothing had been removed. He felt himself being turned slightly and cold skin hit his back but nothing more.

"Open your eyes," Kaiba insisted.

"Iie*..." Jounouchi protested gently.

"_Katsuya_," Kaiba breathed before adding quite hotly, "_Onegai*." _

Jounouchi could not resist with such a voice and found himself weak as his eyes snapped open to meet the large mirror where both he and Kaiba stood nude. Kaiba's arms around his waist and hidden behind Jounouchi's small bruised body making the boy ashamedly look away again knowing that he was a street rat compared to perfect untouched Kaiba…

"No. Look again," Kaiba demanded as if furious.

"Why?"

"Are you ashamed?" asked Kaiba with his own questions.

"Yes…" Jounouchi admitted.

"What of? Me or yourself? Be honest, I will know if you're lying…"

"Myself," murmured Jounouchi.

"Explain," pushed on Kaiba wanting to see if the blonde would break or not.

Jounouchi trembled, "No."

Kaiba sighed knowing he had asked too much before kissing his cheek, "I'm sorry."

Jounouchi jumped at the contact of Kaiba's thin but luscious lips on his skin.

"What was that for?!" he yelped his head darting up to meet Kaiba's beautiful blue orbs.

"An apology for pushing you… You should get used to me kissing you mutt. It shall be a rather often occurrence and it would be best if you not jump and hide every time I do so."

And with that Kaiba moved away to step into the tub, his waist and below covered by the milky bathwater as he held out his hand to Jounouchi who blushed furiously unsure if he should run away or join. He decided-knowing he'd look like an idiot-to join knowing that temptation was so much greater than his own sense of pride.

Jounouchi accepted the male's hand and felt an arm wrap around his waist to guide him down the small stairs that he probably would have fallen over if not lead in.

Kaiba had then kissed him. It was short and chaste but it was there and a spark of electricity went through Jounouchi. He felt himself wrapping his arms around Kaiba's neck and resting upon his chest feeling their skin meet under the water. It made him hot and flushed and he hated himself so much for giving in. He spoke to himself and Kaiba allow murmuring softly, "I hate you…"

Kaiba chuckled, "Oh?"

"You…don't hate me?" Jounouchi questioned.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kaiba scoffed.

Jounouchi didn't know how to take that. Was it that, he was being ridiculous for asking Kaiba if he felt other wise or was it that Kaiba was implying something else through his words…?

'_He'll never love you.' _

Jounouchi's mind reminded him rather cruelly and he wanted to shove the thought aside knowing his heart would break at the thought. He was enjoying this way too much for his own good…

It was never mentioned or questioned as fingers ran through his wet strands of hair relaxing him as the scent of whatever type of shampoo eased him.

"You pretend well," murmured Jounouchi. He was lulled completely. Everything was so relaxing and comfortable and he found himself wanting to fall asleep.

"So do you…" Kaiba commented. He flipped on a knob before moving Jounouchi over to the middle where the "fountain" was and moved his head back to rinse out the soap from his hair.

"Falling asleep?" questioned Kaiba, a soft smile rarely wavering on his lips.

"It's nice," was all Jounouchi said.

"I'll take you out and you can nap on my bed while I finish cleaning myself up then," said Kaiba before pulling Jounouchi out of the water and onto the ledge before grabbing a fluffy white towel to dry the male off with.

Jounouchi felt the towel being wrapped around his waist as he was lifted up by Kaiba who did not bother to even dry off as he strode into his bedroom to lay Jounouchi onto his silk bed.

"Only for a little while okay?" Kaiba commented.

Jounouchi made a slight noise of approval before finding himself falling asleep blissfully in the quarters of his strong dragon…

_-_-_-_

Kaiba tore himself away from the boy in front of him knowing that he had to finish cleaning himself up to look presentable to head out to Ginza later on in the evening with Jounouchi. He could have stayed there and watched him sleep forever. He was alluring without even trying and Kaiba wondered if he was always that cute and blissful when he was sleepy.

The brunette slid back into the water, cleaning himself as he found himself in a sea of thought… Mokuba was rather happy about the deal even knowing that he was a setup. He thought it would make him less lonely and that Jounouchi was "good" for Kaiba either way-real or not. It made the sapphire eyed male wonder if he could really seduce Jounouchi into loving him for real.

Jounouchi seemed like he was in denial. However, his consciousness really couldn't lie. His drunken state had really brought out a side of him that Kaiba had never expected to see. But seeing potential had attracted him horribly. Today he would hone Katsuya Jounouchi and show him what he was capable. That he was better than most around him and only Kaiba himself could make it possible.

Finishing his bath rather quickly, Kaiba dried himself off before heading past the bedroom to enter the second door in the large bedroom space, merely glancing at Jounouchi once to find him in a deep sleep. The poor boy looked exhausted. As if life was taking a toll on him.

Kaiba selected a casual looking outfit of black and a dark blue, almost passing for black before clothing himself. While he did that, he thought of what he could possible adorn Jounouchi in. The CEO felt rather ashamed knowing he had bought an outfit for Jounouchi in advance. Kaiba had to admit he was way into himself for making such a childish move but proved it to be useful, for he had Jounouchi right into the lair.

The clothes Kaiba brought out of the back of his closet were perfectly sized for Jounouchi. A white t-shirt was adorned with a dragon on the front-jeweled with ruby like stones. Dark blue jeans matched the shirt and Kaiba pulled out a box wondering how Jounouchi would take _this _surprise. Inside the box was a ring-blue stones aligned the band and in the middle was a beautiful ruby red gem.

What flustered Kaiba was the fact that he had a matching ring, adorning his ring finger at that very moment, except his was just the opposite of Jounouchi's. Rubies aligned the band and the sapphire was emplaced in the middle. Mokuba had given quite the approval when he had spotted the jewelry store bags in Kaiba's hands only evenings ago. He had demanded to see what it was and whom it was for.

The younger Kaiba had teased Kaiba pointing out quite suggestively that it seemed like Jounouchi and him were _linked _and were _close. _As if the rings were a way of engagement…

Kaiba shook the mere thought out of his head as he exited the large walk in closet as he peered over at a very hot sleeping Jounouchi. The towel on his waist was barely doing its job at the moment and the brunette had to use absolutely all of his self control to not jump Jounouchi and ravage him.

Kaiba walked quietly over to Jounouchi, crawling into the bed to lie beside the nude male and couldn't help but want to embrace him and gently kiss his parted pink lips. The blonde angel would never even know…

"Katsuya…" the syllables gently rolled off of Kaiba's Japanese accented tongue as he nudged the boy awake with one of his hands.

Jounouchi's body was warm and obviously sensitive as Kaiba noticed the nubs on the youth's chest hardening at the mere touch of Kaiba's skin onto his own.

"Mn…"

"Wake up," coaxed Kaiba.

"Too comfortable," Jounouchi protested gently.

"Wake up or I'll make you wake up," Kaiba threatened knowing that he would have to place his mask on. His hate façade toward Jounouchi would seem less suspicious.

"Fuck you. I'm taking your bed," Jounouchi growled before shifting to where one of Kaiba's bed pillows was in between them.

Kaiba sighed before yanking the pillow out of Jounouchi's grasp and straddling him from behind…Jounouchi was temptingly lying on his stomach. Something that screamed 'claim' to the male on top of him.

Kaiba chuckled as Jounouchi yelped and squirmed helplessly.

"Get off!" he screamed.

"Beg," Kaiba answered.

"Hell fucking no!" protested Jounouchi.

"Then I'll move further," declared Kaiba before moving his hips downward and having his legs on hold. He had to admit, he had a very very nice view of Jounouchi nice round ass.

'Further?"

Kaiba smirked before gently licking at a sensitive spot on the blonde's lower half-only millimeters away from his entrance. Jounouchi moaned loudly unable to bite it back.

"Enough of an example for you?" Kaiba asked.

"Ahh…why?!" groaned Jounouchi. He was obviously, frustrated and hard….very hard from what Kaiba noted.

Kaiba shrugged before throwing the clothes at him.

"Get ready, we'll grab something to eat and then we have work that needs to be done," he said completely changing the subject.

"Che. Pervert," Jounouchi growled under his breath as he picked up the clothes that were oh-so-carelessly thrown about on the bed. His gaze snapped over to the male sitting across the room in a plush chair, his chin resting on his palm as if bored.

"Get out so I can change," snapped Jounouchi. He was really fed up with Kaiba's invasion on his privacy.

"I don't see your big irk on changing in private when we're both the same gender," Kaiba pointed out.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes annoyed, "Because it's _you_."

"And what makes me so different from the other men you know?"

Silence… That was too awkward of a question for Jounouchi to answer and he knew if he were to be honest he'd feel like a fool. The blonde sighed and got up off of the bed to hastily place on the clothes that were given to him, Kaiba watching his every move.

"They look nice," he commented.

Jounouchi blinked and stared at one of the two mirrors that were place on each corner of the room. It was true. The apparel looked amazing and he wasn't sure what label it was but knowing Kaiba it was something outrageously priced.

All he could really do is nod in approval before moving over to the bathroom to use make-up to cover the cuts and bruises that he had received from earlier this morning and from his father's beatings.

Strangely enough, Kaiba had followed, watching him intently in the mirror has Jounouchi applied concealer, powders, and various toners onto his face.

"Turn around," Kaiba demanded.

Jounouchi obeyed without question as Kaiba looked at him for a minute before picking up some products.

"May I?" he asked holding out shadow and liner.

"Wouldn't it make me look too much like 'Kat'?" Jounouchi asked.

Kaiba smirked, "It will no longer matter where you go with your type of status so I don't see the point in hiding something that make you look good."

Jounouchi blushed at the compliment looking away as if in denial. He was unable to comprehend how Kaiba could seem annoyed and hateful one moment and in the next minute spew out compliments that could make the smaller male swoon.

"Fine," Jounouchi answered before closing his eyes.

Kaiba worked quickly but to Jounouchi's amazement; precisely. The brunette was a genius in anything and everything and Jounouchi was very curious as into how Kaiba learnt how to work with cosmetics. He worked so well that if he weren't already rich; he'd most like could become a make-up artist for some famous person.

Jounouchi was turned around to face the mirror before the male behind him asked, "Satisfactory?"

The blonde noted how the liner was thin and dark and only apparent enough to bring his eyes out and make them look wider. The red shadow above made Jounouchi smile. He did not own such a metallic color and wondered which brand it was so he could maybe invest. Red was most definitely flattering on Jounouchi and happened to also be his favorite color.

Jounouchi could only nod in approval before turning around, "Arigatou*."

"There's on last thing to add to this," Kaiba announced. He sounded rather nervous and Jounouchi wasn't sure if it was just him or if it was really what he was seeing because Kaiba seemed very flushed in the face.

"Oh?" Jounouchi asked.

"Hold out your hand," Kaiba said.

"Which one?' questioned Jounouchi.

"The one with the bracelet," Kaiba answered.

Jounouchi held out his left hand, Kaiba pulled out yet again another box, but this one was unmarked.

In the box was something embarrassingly stunning and what Jounouchi recognized was on Kaiba's own left hand was a ring just the inverse of the one that he was presented with as Kaiba slid the band onto his ring finger.

"I promise you can take this one off this time," assured Kaiba.

Jounouchi blushed in awe, "Why?"

"The media will love it. Matching rings. It's anyone's dream. It's one of the most loving romantic gestures in my eyes," Kaiba explained.

"But…why me?"

Kaiba blinked for a moment as if he did not see another question hitting his way.

"Because you're someone that I have grown to respect," he answered. He seemed honest and compassionate when he said such things and it sent a wave of chills up Jounouchi's spine at the thought of gaining Kaiba's heart and trust. Gaining his respect was even more than Jounouchi had imagined.

"You're so strange," the blonde announced before walking away.

Kaiba sighed and smiled before exiting the space before calling out, "Let's go puppy or I'm leaving you behind."

"Enough with the dog names if you respect me so much!" Jounouchi protested as he quickly followed the CEO who took fast paced strides.

They both exited the manor bickering like always and got into Kaiba's Ferrari and drove off to Ginza… They had no idea what they were in for.

_**(A/N: Rwar! New chapter! Finally! It's taken me awhile because school has literally kicked my ass so bad that I've been taking naps after I get home and do homework-meaning usually Blu-chan forgets to eat!!! .; Bad! Anyway, I'm hoping to make the next chapter soon-if not then it will be after my birthday which happens in about two weeks! Yay! I'll finally be eighteen. I'll finally be able to buy yaoi without being looked at strangely (well maybe not) but at least I can prove that I'm old enough and that nobody can really stop me or tell on me. xDDD **_

_**Anyway, thank you all for very kind reviews. I hope this chapter has made you happy. I know we've gotten off of the basic storyline concept I had but I REALLY wanted Kaiba and Jounouchi's relationship to develop and don't worry-Jounouchi will be at Tragic and be sexy again real soon! I promise! xD Thanks for reading~ Until next chapter!) **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

Jounouchi didn't really understand Kaiba's motives. It was all like one strange dream in some ways and he wasn't so sure if he should be trusting or to back away knowing he would most likely get hurt. He glanced at the ring wondering if it was lie… Of course it was. This was a damn front! Why the _hell _would Kaiba like something like him?!

'_Stop getting caught up in your feelings.' _Jounouchi mentally hit himself. It was repeatedly happening to him over and over again but he really couldn't blame himself. It was something that deep inside, he had been wanting.

"What's up with you mutt? By now you'd usually be complaining or be howling mad about something," said the driver beside him.

"Che. More like kidnapping. Where the hell are we going anyway, it seems like we've been on the expressway for a while now," Jounouchi answered.

"Ginza," Kaiba answered.

"Explains my state of dress," muttered Jounouchi.

The brunette smirked, "You'd think they'd let you in with a school uniform that wasn't from a well renown private high school?"

"I guess not…"

There was more silence between them.

"I'm guessing that there will be more paparazzi down in that area considering that they'd think that I would frequent there," Kaiba forewarned.

"Eh?"

"I don't always head down to Ginza unless it's for something important. I don't like running into my business partners or enemies at that matter," explained Kaiba.

"Speaking of enemies-how's my sister?" Jounouchi assumed. Kaiba had promised him that he was keeping a good watch on her but lately; things had been so crazy that he hadn't had the time to question Kaiba on how she was coping and whether that sleaze had messed with her.

"Going under recovery after her surgery supposedly… He has left her alone for now-then again I've hired a friend on mine to keep a good eye on her," said Kaiba.

"Oh?"

"A nurse at the hospital there that I happen to know, her name is Risa if you're really curious," Kaiba proclaimed.

"Thank you. It's good to know she's under a good eye in this type of situation," Jounouchi said softly. He really was grateful and one little ounce of stress was lifted from his shoulders knowing that his little sister was in good hands while abroad. It encouraged him to work harder for her return to Japan.

They finally exited the expressway and onto busy streets where department stores were lined, the infamous clock tower was apparent, and people wearing every name brand above a normal person's status existed. School was releasing and to Jounouchi and Kaiba's annoyance-people began to notice who was in the area and fast.

Expensive cell phones were recording their every move from every angle imaginable. Chatter was on them and the latest gossip and scandals. High school students either looked disgusted, curious, or in awe at the newly formed couple as Kaiba took the chance to place his arm around Jounouchi's shoulder as a hint of affection.

All they were missing was the distinct flashes and buzzing from paparazzi that had yet to show up possibly guessing that their escape was Kaiba Corporation and not Tokyo's Ginza district.

"Act natural but refined," murmured Kaiba.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?!" hissed Jounouchi quietly.

"Modesty is the answer. Do not answer questions. Let me answer everything unless I ask you to agree or disagree. Do not give out your background. Leave that a mystery. Other than that-be yourself. You're not a rich snob so don't try acting like you're some high class dog because you're still a mutt," Kaiba noted to him.

"Stop it with the-" Jounouchi began to snap before the car revved forward taking him out of his daze as cameras flashed and voices demanded answers to desperate questions.

Paparazzi had managed to surround the expensive sports car blocking the road and traffic-Kaiba had revved up the car as a notable threat for them to get onto the sidewalk. Only a few got the hint as Kaiba pulled up the roof hiding them from the annoyances of crowds as the police flooded in to move people out of the street to let traffic and Kaiba's car through.

Finally after about twenty minutes of moving forward and stopping before moving again they had found their way into a parking garage and exited the vehicle. Paparazzi surrounded them and various people.

'_Is it true that Jounouchi Katsuya is not of any status?'_

'_Are you two actually doing this for publicity?'_

'_We have heard that Jounouchi is a dancer from abroad!' _

Jounouchi couldn't help but blink and give a quizzical glance at some of the questions. Some were dead on while some where complete bullshit. Kaiba moved forward only pausing once to tell them, "All you need to know is that we're together, our reasons out of being for loving each other. Whatever source told you that this was a publicity stunt was a blind idiot. Jounouchi indeed is a dancer, but has been a resident of Tokyo since birth. Now if you don't mind, we would like to get through."

The manager of the building moved into the parking space with security and ushered the people out of the area as Kaiba grabbed Jounouchi's hand and signaled him to _move _before they both entered the building.

Jounouchi was stunned. They place was extravagant with décor and dimly lit despite it being morning. Shops were aligned from the two levels.

"We'll start with your appointment," announced Kaiba emotionlessly.

"Appointment?" asked Jounouchi.

"I took the justice of making some appointments to get you fixed up."

"And just what is your definition of 'fixed up'?" Jounouchi asked as the two figures walked down the strip.

"Hair, nails…" Kaiba explained shortly.

They were soon into a brightly lit shop where a woman with uneven layered red hair sat by the counter, her green eyes framed by rimless glasses was busy on the phone before noting their attention and ending her called.

"You're late," she pointed out.

"The people outside held us up Mizuki-san," Kaiba explained.

"As expected, I'm taking you want to speak to Hitoshi-kun?" asked Mizuki.

"Of course... He's the mastermind behind many of the celebrities here in Japan…" said Kaiba.

"Ah, Seto Kaiba-sama! Welcome!" announced a man that appeared into the doorway.

"Nice to see you again Hitoshi-san," greeted Kaiba.

The man that stood in front of them was one of un-natural beauty. Azure blue eyes glistened and layered raven black hair framed his face. He wore all black and sat down a bag in front Mizuki. He truly resembled one of those bishonen characters from a shoujo manga. Jounouchi was left rather stunned.

"Your lunch," Hitoshi quickly noted to her.

"Miso, Yakisoba, and Pocari right?" Mizuki asked.

Hitoshi nodded as the woman happily opened the bag seeming rather satisfied at its contents.

"And you must be Katsuya Jounouchi," Hitoshi said.

"H-Hai, douzo yoroshiku," stuttered Jounouchi with a slight bow. Kaiba looked at him rather amused before making his presence noticed once more.

"You can fix up his hair right?" he asked.

"Of course, it looks pretty good right now but there's always room for improvement," Hitoshi responded.

Jounouchi sulked, "It's that bad to you baka?"

Kaiba smirked before mocking, "There's always room for improvement."

Hitoshi chuckled, "Just like a married couple… Ah it figures! I though I'd never see the day when Seto Kaiba would find someone who could put up with his habits. Anyway, Jounouchi-kun, if you'd follow me, we'll get started."

Jounouchi followed as Kaiba sat down in a chair pulling out his phone to obviously do some business while he was waiting for him to be finished and primped.

Hitoshi directed him to a chair before grabbing his materials and flicking on another lamp.

"Before I wash, I'll set you up with what I had in mind," he said as he brought out scissors and various chemicals. He then ran his fingers through Jounouchi's hair before continuing, "I was thinking about re-defining your layers and touching them up. And you have the most beautiful blonde color in, is it dyed?"

"No. It's naturally like that," Jounouchi answered embarrassedly. It was hard to explain how his father was full on Japanese and how his mother was American. While he looked Japanese, he somehow caught his mother's American genes even though he had never seen her with blonde hair in his lifetime.

"Uwa! That's amazing! I was thinking about possibly highlighting the blonde some more and giving you some red tips at the side pieces," Hitoshi explained.

"Sounds good to me," Jounouchi answered. And with that Hitoshi began his magic.

_-_-_-_-_

Kaiba was somewhat impatient. He kept looking at the time on his cell phone. He was rather excited to see what work would be done on Jounouchi. Hitoshi was his personal stylist when it came to skin, nails, and especially hair. Seeing Jounouchi's potential made him wonder how amazingly model-like Jounouchi would look like once he was done being primped.

By no doubt, Jounouchi looked amazing no matter what he did to himself but a new look would really make him stand out amongst the others his age. Kaiba going out with him could give him status, but his talents and looks would hone him and make him memorable. Hopefully by then, Jounouchi would be his…

Kaiba looked up only to suddenly do a double take. Jounouchi was finished and looked absolutely amazing. His hair had been re-layered and red streaks were placed at the sides giving him a slight hint of who he was in his hobby before hand. It was quite obvious that Hitoshi had noted the matching rings and would probably teasingly suggest for Kaiba to do the same.

"I'm taking you like the finished product Kaiba-sama?" Hitoshi questioned with a smirk.

"I'm _very _satisfied," Kaiba answered as Jounouchi looked away blushing furiously.

"Should we set you up with an appointment as well Kaiba-san?" Mizuki asked.

"I just came by a week ago so I should be fine for a month or so," Kaiba said. He soon found himself paying and thanking the couple before leading a very quiet and sexy Jounouchi out of the door.

"Wha-?!" Jounouchi yelped before finding himself lead into an abandoned hallway in the mall and pinned.

"_Katsuya…" _Kaiba murmured.

"Y-You're acting strange again," Jounouchi found himself stuttering over his words entranced by Kaiba as he was kissed deeply and ferociously.

"It's practice… I'm going to publicly display us after we're finished here," Kaiba whispered gently as he tucked a strand of hair behind Jounouchi's ear. He smiled before nipping at the male's ear…

"Do you mind if I get them pierced for you?"

"What?!" sputtered Jounouchi before pushing away.

"They would look quite flattering on you with this new look you're getting," Kaiba mused with a slight smirk on his face.

"And the next thing you'll want will be plastic surgery! Just how far are you planning to take this?" Jounouchi exclaimed.

Kaiba blinked somewhat surprised. Is this what Jounouchi thought this was? A whole way to change him so he'd look 'good enough' for him..? Was his self esteem that low to think that he wasn't perfect in the standards…? All he needed was honing and grooming. Jounouchi deserved every bit of it…the new clothes, accessories, the hair styling, and everything else that Kaiba was going to provide him with later on. His puppy had gone without for so long after all.

"Do you think you're not good enough?" Kaiba questioned.

"Huh?"

"To be my lover?" Kaiba asked.

"W-What? PFT! Of course not! Me, the mangy little nobody from the other side of town with no real functional family, no steady paying job, and fighting to dance and make it on school on time; together with the president of Kaiba Corporation which happened to be not only one of the richest and leading companies in Japan but also has one of the most want bachelors in the nation… Really now Kaiba..? I've read the articles! Don't be ridiculous! Did you-" Jounouchi ranted.

"Katsuya!" interrupted Kaiba.

Jounouchi flinched as the male's voice echoed off the walls loudly.

"What now?!" he yelled back annoyed at the CEO'S antics for the day. Before he knew it, he was pinned to the ground, Kaiba straddling him as he kissed him deeply. The mall had been cleared out just for them and the hallway had a corner where nobody could witness their actions. Jounouchi found his fingers sliding through the taller boy's brunette hair enjoying his warmth…

"Urasai…baka bonkotsu…*" Kaiba whispered intensely.

"Psh! You might have power but you don't scare me-AH!" Jounouchi had begun to mock him only to feel Kaiba's knee place pressure on his abdomen.

"You talk big; however, when you're like this pup, you're not too much of a threat," hissed Kaiba with a smirk fit for a snake.

If anyone had walked in on the scene it would have looked so wrong. It would be like they were at it which was totally fine with Kaiba and totally not okay with Jounouchi. At the time they had no fear of anyone or anything other than themselves and their actions.

"What if I told you that I loved you?" Kaiba asked.

Jounouchi blinked shocked.

"W-What?"

"I'll repeat myself," began Kaiba again, placing his face much too close to Jounouchi's, his lips slightly brushing against the blonde's, "What if I told you that you were more than good enough…? What if I told you that I had fallen deeply in love with you to the point of infatuation?"

His heart leapt. It was everything that he wanted to hear however… It couldn't be. It just couldn't be! Seto Kaiba was too good to be true and Jounouchi felt like he was not good enough at all.

"I…"

"Shhh..." Kaiba whispered.

Jounouchi was frustrated. He'd be damned if he was silenced by this…this…

"Is this some kind of joke?!" he snapped.

Kaiba kissed him again, shutting him up, and slid his tongue in even for extra effort making the male under him mewl despite his denial.

"If I was joking with you mutt, would I be kissing you? Why would I waste my time unless I was in love for sure?" he asked.

Jounouchi groaned.

"Why do you make things so complicated?! Honestly!"

"You're avoiding the subject," Kaiba snapped.

"Kaiba you're joking! I know you are! You need a little bit of amusement, publicity-I GET IT!" Jounouchi cried out in denial. He would not let his heart get the best of him. He refused to bend and break at Seto Kaiba's will.

Kaiba sighed, "You've left me no choice." He began to unbutton his shirt making Jounouchi's eyes widen.

"Wha-"

Jounouchi was kissed again. Silenced by those cold peppermint kisses that always seemed to entrance him and make him forget about the world and everything around him…no-them seemed to be the correct term. It was only with Kaiba that he would he hot and bothered. Everything now a day for Jounouchi was all because of Seto-motherfucking-Kaiba.

Kisses were trailed down Jounouchi's neck leaving tender trails of possession to show to anyone who _dared _touch Seto Kaiba's new and only love interest. He took Jounouchi's palm and placed it on his chest where his heart was while he did the mirrored the same with himself…

"Ah!" Jounouchi moaned gently as Kaiba's fingered pressed on tender areas…

"Mn…your body says completely different from your mouth… Interesting. I'd say that you had feelings back-your body for _sure _knows I'm not lying," Kaiba teased. He growled as he pulled the boy's shirt up feeling his too-thin stomach before moving down to kiss it and move lower and lower…

"N-No…" Jounouchi whimpered.

"Oh?" Seto teased. He glanced up at him a smirk breaking onto his lips.

"We're in a public place…" Jounouchi gently pointed out denying his desires.

"Then I'll take you to my place," Kaiba protested.

"No…"

"I don't think you have too much of a choice," said Kaiba.

"What the hell makes you say that?" asked Jounouchi.

"I'm not letting you go Katsuya, not now. Not when I have you and I _know _I do," Kaiba demanded.

"Whatever you heard that one night was a lie!" shrieked Jounouchi shaking. If Kaiba was in love with him, it had to be thatnight and not from his true self.

"Do you even know what you said that night?" Kaiba snapped whipping out his phone.

"N-No…" stuttered the smaller male.

"Then allow me to prove to you every word and my oath…" Kaiba began before flipping open the keitai. He pinned Jounouchi down firmly, straddling him as he played the one clip. The one he took from that night. One that he didn't need because it was embedded into his memory; he had been thrilled and yet disgusted. Thrilled because Jounouchi's feelings were true, for sure, but had not surfaced. Disgusted because Jounouchi wouldn't remember a thing and it definitely wasn't him…

Jounouchi trembled, embarrassed but couldn't look away as he saw himself take Kaiba into his mouth willingly, almost passionately. He remembered none of it other than the knowledge that the bastard could use it as a threat against him.

"Just listen, I know it's unbearable," Kaiba coaxed before his free hand took Jounouchi's own squeezing it gently.

"_Do you still love me?" Kaiba asked backing away._

"_I love you Seto…" Jounouchi murmured somewhat in shock……_

Kaiba flipped the phone shut before embracing him.

"Can you really say that you don't love me back? Truly and honestly?"

"I hate you," hissed Jounouchi.

Kaiba smirked his dark eyes glittering, "Can your heart tell me that?"

"I fucking hate you! I'll _never _love you!"

Kaiba laughed at Jounouchi mockingly, knowing that he was lying. Deep down he was lying and he knew it. The poor puppy was afraid of his own feelings and the sight of being dominated…

"Then what will you do?" he mocked.

"Play your fucking game until Shizuka returns. I owe you at least that," Jounouchi snapped. _Don't let him see your feelings-if he knows-he'll play you and you'll be on the corner. Keep him wanting you until he truly wants you…_

Seto chuckled darkly before pulling himself off of Jounouchi, "And it will just make me love you even more…"

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, dusting off himself as Kaiba redid the buttons on his shirt.

"Shall we continue our shopping trip?" Kaiba asked as if nothing happened.

'_So much for a fucking confession…" _Jounouchi mused to himself, slightly hurt. But he knew it wasn't right. Something wasn't finished or right… Even if Kaiba loved him-something was unfinished and Jounouchi refused to believe that he was good enough. He would _not _be taken advantage of…

And with that he followed Kaiba down the hallways once again to be pampered by the rich prick… This was going to be a long couple of months…

_**(A/N: HOLY SHIT it's been awhile! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. College applications and school in general KICKED MY ASS and is still continuing to do so. I fucking hate Senior year. -_-' Ugh. Anyway! As you see, Kaiba and Jounouchi are chasing each other around in circles. Haha… Figures. DON'T WORRY we'll get Kaiba seduce Jounouchi. –evil grin- Plus there is some unfinished business-mainly Shizuka, Jounouchi's father, his dancing career, and hm…Ayaka Koutaro? xP Man. This still isn't done yet!**_

**Urasai…baka: Shut up stupid**

**Bonkontsu: most should know this term but lol…in general it's Kaiba's pet name for Jounouchi) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jounouchi couldn't help but stare and ponder. The silence between them was awkward and the fact that he has been willingly confessed to by Seto Kaiba himself did not help the situation one bit. There was something about it that seemed much too eerie for Jounouchi's liking and the fact that deep within his mind; he got what he wanted scared the piss out of him.

"We'll be going to eat and then we shall leave this place," Kaiba announced.

Jounouchi blinked causing his entranced stare to snap away from him, "Just to warn you. I owe you nothing."

"But of course; this is mere pocket change in return for the good of your sister health condition and my own publicity stunt," Kaiba said passively.

"Baka..." murmured Jounouchi under his breath. One minute the rich bastard was confessing his undying love for him and the next minute, he was saying the blonde was mere pocket change for the CEO's amusement. How contradicting!

"Speak for yourself," said Kaiba. They walked down the narrow empty strip-the dim lights darkening the rest of the building as evening set in.

It would be appalling if the paparazzi happened to be still awaiting them outside; then again, this was Seto Kaiba we were talking about. Of course they were going to wait to get the latest scoop between the world's richest bachelor and his supposed 'lover' who nobody who was anybody had heard of in their lifetime.

"You're so fucking strange!" Jounouchi exclaimed loudly. His voice echoed across for anyone to hear.

"Oh?"

"You're contradicting yourself! One minute, I'm supposedly the most important thing in your life and in the next moment, I'm mere pocket change? What is your fucking mentality?!"

Kaiba chuckled; a warm look on his face as he gazed upon the smaller male in front of him, "My feelings still remain the same; no need to worry pup."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT RIDICULOUS NAME!" howled Jounouchi.

"Well maybe if you'd stop barking and acting like a dog I would possibly consider it," Kaiba said.

Jounouchi was sulking by then and sighed. He was not going to win with this man no matter what. They had then arrived at the place that Kaiba had decided to eat at. A hostess clad in a deep amethyst and gold kimono greeted them at the door.

"Iraishaimasen," she bowed.

Jounouchi and Kaiba mimicked the movement before Kaiba stood with the posture somewhat like a general in war before requesting, "Futari kudasai." Asking for two menus, the hostess nodded and lead them to a tatami room where they removed their shoes and sat down at the low risen table where the hostess provided menus before exiting.

"Uwa... It's so..." began Jounouchi examining the shoji lanterns in each corner, the paper thin sliding door, and the feel of tatami and cherry wood to his touch.

"Traditional? Japanese? But of course," Kaiba answered.

Kaiba did not look like someone who was a traditional Japanese person. He would expect him to eat at a Western style setting, with lavish silverware pieces, and expensive decor. He could only imagine the types of food served and how many foods that Kaiba had experienced. Between European, Chinese, American...from the desserts of his homeland where mochi and wagashi was a huge deal to even French cakes and delicatessens that Jounouchi could only dream of.

"Do you know what you're ordering?" Kaiba interrupted his thoughts.

Jounouchi skimmed the menu finding some interesting choices for dinner. He finally decided on Okonomiyaki with sushi on the side.

"How sad, I was hoping you would pick something like miso with tonkatsu. Much more fulfilling..." Kaiba mused.

"Che. Okonomiyaki has bread and with soda it will _expand, "_Jounouchi pointed out feeling rather smart.

The hostess had returned and had taken their order before removing a part in the cherry wood table to reveal a grill. Jounouchi's eyes widened in amazement.

"For the Okonomiyaki and the Sukiyaki that Kaiba-sama has ordered," the hostess explained with a small smile. She turned a knob at the bottom of the table before once again disappearing to fetch the ingredients needed to make the dishes.

"Sukiyaki? You really are an old man!" Jounouchi teased with a grin plastered on his face.

"Your stereotypes are quite boring mutt," Kaiba muttered taking a sip from the ivory glass he was given.

"Tea?" Jounouchi asked.

Kaiba shook his head 'no' before continuing to drink.

"Don't tell me it's…" the blonde's voice drifted off in shock.

"Plum sake," Kaiba answered a smirk on his face as Jounouchi looked at him with an open mouth.

"B-But you're not even twenty* yet!" Jounouchi hissed quietly.

"I think you're forgetting whom they are catering to," pointed out Kaiba.

The male in front of the CEO sighed in defeat before muttering to himself, "Money really does buy everything."

"Oh? Would you like some then? I wouldn't mind getting you some sake if you are sure you can handle it," said Kaiba.

"No! I mean…"

"If you're worried about me, then don't be. I drink. Big deal, I'm a businessman. It's a normal occurrence," Kaiba explained.

"You're already grown…," Jounouchi said.

It was a something Jounouchi definitely had realized. With nobody with Kaiba other than his younger brother Mokuba, it was quite apparent that Seto Kaiba was already considered an adult. There wasn't even a need for him to go to school other than the fact that tabloids had made a huge scene about him _not _attending school in his earlier days. However, now he was in his second year of high school and was seventeen years old.

"Whatever you said," Kaiba answered.

That was all they had said within the time span and at the right time, their food had arrived making Jounouchi very happy. The Okonomiyaki was delicious after it was prepared on the grill.

The hostess was then preparing Kaiba's Sukiyaki.

"Kaiba-sama, do you want more sake?" she asked.

"I think I'm fine for now," Kaiba answered as he was given his food as well.

"If you need anything then please get someone to get me for you," the hostess said with a bow as she departed from the room leaving Kaiba and Jounouchi in silence once more.

"Jounouchi…" Kaiba finally said.

"Hm?" Jounouchi asked his head snapping up from his mouthful of omelet.

"Go to Tragic with me after this," demanded Kaiba.

"What? Hell no!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"What's your excuse with time?" Kaiba asked rolling his eyes annoyed.

"Every time I end up going you make a fool of me!" snapped Jounouchi.

"Not this time," Kaiba said.

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. What was Kaiba getting at? The blonde dancer knew that Kaiba had 'feelings' for him and basically wanted to show him off today, but why would he ask for him to go to Tragic?

"What do you mean 'not this time'? Honestly Kaiba, I know what you're up to and I'm _not _your trophy wife!" Jounouchi protested.

Kaiba's sapphire hues widened in surprise at the comment as Jounouchi smirked, _'Ha! I caught him!' _he thought to himself. Victory was his and he was refusing to be played for as a fool.

"Katsuya, just how dense are you?!" Kaiba growled angrily.

"Dense? Really now Kaiba, I'm blonde but I am _not that_ dumb," Jounouchi said with a smirk.

Kaiba suddenly had this look on his face. It threw Jounouchi _completely _off guard. He looked pissed off and Jounouchi just knew he hit a nerve. The brunette finished off his sake before slamming the glass down before making his way to Jounouchi.

"What are yo-"began Jounouchi but he was interrupted as Kaiba's mouth took his own.

He felt like he was drowning and could taste the bittersweet taste of alcohol and plum on his tongue. It was everything he had wanted and the kiss was full of sin. It thrilled Jounouchi and he found his arms making their way around Kaiba's neck.

"Shut up, I love you, stupid idiot," Kaiba hissed before throwing Jounouchi for the second time that night onto the floor.

"You're caught in the AH-moment," Jounouchi yelped as Kaiba's teeth sank into his neck making possessive marks all along his neck and clavicle.

"Speak for your self," murmured Kaiba.

"I told you how I felt," Jounouchi gently protested.

"You lie," Kaiba challenged him.

"We're in public," pointed out the smaller male.

"I could care less, I'll take you to prove my love for you to everyone," said Kaiba.

Jounouchi's hazel eyes widened before forcefully pushing Kaiba away.

"What?!" he exclaimed as he bolted upward.

"I have no fear of you or anyone else," Kaiba said with a shrug.

"Will you please stop messing with me…?" Jounouchi pleaded.

"Messing with you?" Kaiba questioned.

"Messing with me in general," Jounouchi snapped.

"What makes you think I'm messing with you?"

"Because my heart hurts…" whispered Jounouchi looking away from the CEO in front of him.

Kaiba sighed, "That's called denial."

"Fuck you," Jounouchi hissed before standing up.

"Come to Tragic, I promise you a good time," Kaiba brought up the subject once again. He was determined to see Jounouchi _move. _The blonde was hypnotizing on the dance floor and Kaiba wanted to help him with everything he was fighting for.

"What makes you think I'm going to just stroll in with you?"

"Because you promised your sister you would be dancing and would be even better than you were by the time she returned from the US," Kaiba pointed out. Bring up his sister _always _worked and was a lovely weak spot for the male to push on when he needed Jounouchi to do something he wanted him. He was hoping the blonde would take the bait…

Jounouchi looked deep in thought before sighing in defeat, "Fine."

"Good dog," Kaiba teased before standing up.

Jounouchi glared up at him before standing up. They exited the room before Kaiba took out one of the many cards in his wallet before scanning it into the computer to pay for their meal. The price on the screen made Jounouchi's eyes widen. The prices had _not _been on the menu to his surprise and the amount was a crazily ridiculous amount for their dinner.

Now he _really _felt like he owed Kaiba. Between the jewelry both on his wrist and finger…the clothes…the hair cut… It was probably all a small fortune no matter how much the young businessman had insisted it to be 'mere pocket' change to him.

Kaiba and Jounouchi exited the restaurant.

"There's one trip I wanted to make before Tragic. It's still rather early, only seven, and I was thinking of heading to the mansion before heading to Tragic around nine," Kaiba mused.

"Another trip?" Jounouchi asked.

Kaiba smiled, "Your clothes are most definitely are not for club status."

"But none of your things will fit me," insisted Jounouchi as they headed to the surprisingly clear parking garage.

"What makes you think that I haven't done some of my own shopping for you? Last time I checked, I bought you Westwood at the Imperial Hotel to wear home that morning…"

Jounouchi blushed. It would make sense but what made the boy blush was the fact that Kaiba had already went _shopping _for him. There went another small fortune for him most likely and what stunned the boy the most was the fact that Kaiba had thought about him even when they weren't together…

He shuddered. That really did make him feel like they were a couple…

Kaiba unlocked Jounouchi's side of the car door before opening it for him before heading over to the driver's side.

They headed onto Ginza's streets surprisingly, without a problem and Kaiba was smart enough to place the roof of the Ferrari up even though most likely, everyone had already recognized what Kaiba's car looked like... They rode off into the night, Jounouchi, unsure of what surprises Kaiba had in store for him…

_-_-_-_

Jounouchi was already dressed in club attire. A white and silver shirt adorned him this time around, a red and black open vest, and dark bleached jeans. Everything fit with his new hairstyle and he had to admit that Kaiba had a good taste in clothing. Then again; he mused- when you could afford anything like he could, why wouldn't you not be good with coordinating things?

"We have an hour, and last time I checked Katsuya, you haven't danced in a while right?" Kaiba asked.

Jounouchi slowly nodded wondering at what he was getting to.

"Yeah so what? I'll get better once I'm warmed up," he answered with a shrug.

"Follow me," Kaiba said and then exited the bedroom. The blonde haired male blinked and then quickly followed knowing that if he didn't hurry up, he would lose him within his expanse mansion.

They went up some stairs and across a couple of hallways before Jounouchi saw large double doors to a locked room. Music floated from the room across, sounding raw to Jounouchi's curiosity. He glanced over at the other doors across from the large double doors that were much smaller. A voice rang out and guitars blared.

"Mokuba plays," Kaiba said dismissively.

"Ah! Sugoi… Which? Bass? Electric?" Jounouchi asked pressing his ear to the metal door.

"Electric of course," Kaiba answered matter of factly as if that was the dumbest question that the boy in front of him ever asked.

"Oh wow. And the others?"

"Friends from school. They're all about to start high school next year. However, Mokuba isn't so interesting in the entrance exams like he should be," said Kaiba with a sigh. Jounouchi chuckled.

"Money can get him through. Right now kids should focus on being happy. They only have a certain amount of time before they're thrown into the work force," he said.

Kaiba nodded.

"He is truly happy with them."

"Any idols in particular?" Jounouchi asked noting Christmas would be soon and that he should pay both Kaibas' especially one Kaiba in particular back somehow.

"Uruha from the Gazette-that and Minwoo Rose from the TRAX."

"Rose explains his current hair style he's had for years now," Jounouchi mused laughing.

"Mokuba's been obsessed since they debuted even though the guy is Korean and plays drums. Half the time he doesn't even understand their music," Kaiba declared.

Jounouchi felt suddenly that he was moving forward and jumped. Both of them had been so distracted in their own conversation that they hadn't noticed that the music had stopped.

"Actually Aniki, he does play guitar and broke up with the TRAX…and if you knew anything about ANYTHING; you'd know they have Japanese singles as well. Then again-you never get out of the office and you're a Koda Kumi*-whore so you wouldn't know J-Rock to save you. Anyway, whatcha doing here Jounouchi-san?" Mokuba said with a smirk as he eyed over the attire. He had already read up on the latest gossip and _knew _his brother way too well to know that he was infatuated with him. The innocent wide eyed middle schooler looked naïve but he sure as hell wasn't stupid.

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"He invited me," Jounouchi answered rather awkwardly. He hoped to god that Mokuba wasn't hearing scandal stories. Boy, that'd be an awkward one to explain.

"I see. I see you're showing him _that _room Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Seto only nodded as he took out the keys to unlock the double doors as a girl's voice called out, "Mokuba-kun! We're starting up again-you still need to get the tabs and chords right!"

"Coming Yuuko!" the raven haired boy called out before waving to them both before slipping back into the room and closing the door behind him.

"So what room was he talking about?" Jounouchi questioned as Kaiba fiddled with the lock.

"You're about to see," he answered shortly as he opened the door. Jounouchi's hazel eyes widened at the sight of the room. Slick polished floors met his designer tennis shoes as he entered the room to see his reflection from every end. Kaiba having a dance room was totally unheard of and the last thing that Jounouchi had expected. However, it would definitely explain why the brunette was insanely skilled at dancing to every genre possible.

"I'm taking it you're impressed," Kaiba noted striding across the room.

"Hell yes. Then what's the point of Tragic if I could just dance here?" Jounouchi asked still in awe.

"To show you off of course, you do have to uphold your end of the bargain to me," Kaiba pointed out as music suddenly filled the room. The tune was loud and the bass was intoxication to Jounouchi's senses. The song was no doubt in English and no doubt by someone that definitely had been in the magazines with Koda Kumi as of late. This also totally explained the music choice by Kaiba noting his younger brother's remark.

"Can't dance to Lady Gaga pup?" Kaiba asked.

"It's not that-it's just very new; I'm too used to Tohoshinki and Ayu's tracks being played," Jounouchi snapped with a blush. He yelped as Kaiba lifted him and placed him into a dip in midair.

"_Move Katsuya," _Kaiba growled before placing him down as Jounouchi obeyed twirling out of his arm before stopping to move on his own accord.

Kaiba was stunned and satisfied and out of all, had no regrets. He was most definitely _in love _with Jounouchi Katsuya, if not then-most definitely now. He had potential of being hugely successful as a dancer and even a model at this point. He had a way of capturing an audience and at the moment, his sex appeal was so alluring that it took everything for Kaiba not to ravish him to being too good without knowing it. Whatever Jounouchi did; he _owned _it and it was definitely why the cold male had fallen for such a warm soul.

Jounouchi smirked, "Have you suddenly gained two left feet money bags or have you just gone dumb?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes as he strode over grabbing Jounouchi and moved him downward pulling him into his armed as his hands gripped at his much too skinny thighs as he hooked the boys around him and moved into a dip before pulling the blonde upward and across the room.

The song finally ended and Jounouchi fell out of Kaiba's arms and slumped, exhausted but happy. It had been a long time since he had danced. Between avoid Kaiba, falling _for _Kaiba, and then avoid the publicity that came _with _Kaiba he hadn't had time to dance. The rush he felt was amazing…

"What are you planning to dance to? Considering you're their idol there and all.."

"Possibly Big Bang rendition or possibly Namie Amuro considering she's pretty much a legend between her Utada and Ayu," Jounouchi mused.

"All Japanese artists?" Kaiba asked. He liked dancing to everything and wondered if Jounouchi's tastes were narrow.

"I dance to a lot of Korean music right now. Occasionally American if I can actually find something not too generic. I really like G-Dragon's line-up right now," answered Jounouchi.

"You'd get along with my brother fine," muttered Kaiba dryly as the blonde snickered.

"So…Koda Kumi…really now?" Jounouchi asked with a smirk.

"Shut up stupid mutt!" Kaiba snapped a blush crossing his face as he darted out of the room. He'd KILL his brother to revealing one of his secrets!

**(A/N: AHHHHH! IT'S BEEN FOOOOREEEVVVAA! I'm so sorry you guys. School kicked my ass. Again. But now it's the holidays so maybe I can actually get shit done despite having holiday homework consisting of 40 questions and diagrams to label and color. X_x Ah fuck. **

**But I have been thinking about the story lots. It's easy to study and read music so if you guys actually do follow my YouTube account (which is the same name as my account and everything else up in existence) you'd see the Masked Emotion playlist OST~ Muwahah! See? I have been working! Proof is in the link here:** **http:// www. /user/bluayu#grid/user/3C24F7A3CAF91500 **

**Anyway now time for lots of out of order ****footnotes!:**

*****_**Ayu**_**: Short for AYUMI HAMASAKI NOT *ME* lol… She's infamous in Japan. Pretty much a huge representation of Japanese pop culture in general when it comes to trends and J-Pop. She has a tremendous vocal range that I've barely seen anyone match and she's also known for her HUGE doe like eyes and small figure.**

*****_**G-Dragon**_**: Muwaha. Korean pop star known for being in the group 'Big Bang' who just released a Japanese single 'Kikoete wo Sasete' or 'Let Me Hear Your Voice' but he's basically my version of a very sexed up version of Jounouchi in the 'Heartbreaker' video except Jounouchi's hair is layered and red and shit. *_* But Heartbreaker is TOTALLY KAIBA/JOUNOUCHI'S SONG MAN! **

*****_**Namie Amuro**_**: I think I've explained this one but just in case pretty music friggin' huge in Japan. She's currently known for her over the top Vidal Sasoon commercials but has been labeled as Japan's 'Queen of HipHop' even tho she's pretty much out of that phase if you've heard her recent album. _ **

*****_**Koda Kumi**_**: HAHA! KAIBA'S GUILTY PLEASURE! Known for being VERY over the top and even somewhat of a 'gyaru' trendsetter amongst many; she's known in the US for singing 'Real Emotion' in the Final Fantasy X-II (?) game as well as 1,000 words. Sometimes she's so SEXY man but at other times you're just like 'what the hell was she thinking when she said/performed/wore that?!" lol..which is why she's Kaiba's guilty pleasure of an idol. **

*****_**Gazette**_**: A WONDERFUL J-Rock band...*_* I aim to be as beautifully badass as their electric guitarist Uruha. Though, Ruki's having so good days in the looks and vocal department now too. I do miss the 'Zetsu' and 'Anata no Tame Ni' days if you know what I'm talking about. **

*****_**Okonomiyaki**_**: Japan's version of PIZZA…it's an glorified omelet and in it's glory-it's so fucking gooood!**

*****_**Twenty**_**: is the legal drinking age in Japan.**

*****_**Iraishaimasen**_**: A way to greet guests at business-like where customer service is used~**

**MORE SOON~!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Jounouchi entered Tragic for the first time in what seemed like forever. Paparazzi surrounded him and he walked up the stairs of the dimly lit club arm in arm with Seto Kaiba. Both looked amazing and if it weren't for their orientation; they would be every girl's dream. The attention in this setting felt like a dream. Everything seemed too good to be true and the regulars from the club surrounded him with his fans alike. Everyone had figured out the great 'Kat' was Katsuya Jounouchi and that he was not to be messed with.

A tune started up. Something in either language he had intended to dance to.

'_I fell for you_

_Baby I know_

_Easy Way to Fall----_

_When your everything belongs to me_

_I'm on top of the world—' _

"I want to dance," Jounouchi said.

Kaiba smirked, "As you wish."

It took one look, one only scarily icy look from the brunette to have everyone move out of the way and get they hint. Kaiba boldly grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor as the blonde examined his surroundings.

It only took one firm pull to place Jounouchi out of his dream world and begin to move. It was perfect. They moved perfectly together and club go-ers kept their space but began to join as they watched for themselves.

It seemed like one strange music video in someway. Kaiba lead him forward and Jounouchi made brisk steps before sliding against him before pushing away as girls around him squealed in delight.

He threw him head back only to look at the balcony above them. Intent feminine blue-green eyes stared at his from the high up structure before hiding behind her expensive Prada shades.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked as he made way over to Jounouchi again before twirling him.

"Someone's watching up and it's not a normal club go-er," Jounouchi answered.

"Wha-?" Kaiba began before dipping Jounouchi as he gazed upward as the smaller male also strained to look upward.

The woman knew she had been caught and pushed her way through the crowd in a rush.

"Ayaka," hissed Kaiba.

"Kotarou, Ayaka?!" Jounouchi exclaimed rather shocked.

"Don't seem flattered, she's a threat," Kaiba said as they moved away from the dance floor.

"What do you mean?"

"_I'm _her love interest."

"Uwa! Lucky! She's so sexy!" Jounouchi declared enviously.

"Che, more like a pain in the ass... Not to mention she's related to her current problem, I wouldn't take her being her so lightly. She _seems _sweet but it's all publicity," Kaiba muttered darkly.

"Problem? What problem" Jounouchi asked.

"THINK about it for a moment mutt, she's not just famous because she could be. Remember who was mentioned at the airport dimwit!"

It took Jounouchi a full minute to realize what Kaiba had meant.

"_Oh? I never knew you were one for women. Last time I had checked you had left my niece Ayaka-chan heartbroken a couple months ago," Makoto mused._

"WAIT A MINUTE! She's related to that sleazy-"began Jounouchi before Kaiba clamped a hand over his mouth before kissing him so it wouldn't seem so suspicious that they were in panic. The crowd of course was eating it up.

"We are in the range of all eyes and ears. We will talk about this in the car."

Within seconds Jounouchi and Kaiba were surrounded by crowds of people as they exited the floor and went to the Ferrari waiting for them. They were both bombarded with various questions but none were important or answered as Kaiba revved up the car and sped off.

"Where are we going?" Jounouchi asked.

"Somewhere," answered Kaiba.

"Why did we leave so soon?"

"Because her being there pissed me off and she has people watching us, no doubt," Kaiba explained.

"Crazy much..." Jounouchi murmured with a sigh.

"She's obsessed with me and has been since I met her at a business meeting," Kaiba explained.

"She's only an entertainer though, she has that type of power to follow you or have people be following you?" questioned Jounouchi. He knew the woman was rich but didn't know how much of a fortune she owned.

"That's Makoto's doing," Kaiba snapped.

"Calm down. It's done. We're away now," the blonde coaxed gently. The young CEO sighed and loosened his grip on the steering wheel as he let the roof down to cool off his thoughts.

"This is partly my fault, Makoto isn't a normal businessman," Kaiba admitted.

"Hm?"

"I dealt with the Yakuza on various occasions. Its how business people work...they control most of Tokyo. Everything is under the table of course. Usually the deal is new technology and computer parts for a good sum of cash. It's a hard offer to resist," Kaiba said.

"Idiot why the fuck would you do that? Wouldn't that soil your reputation if someone figured out?! Baka!" Jounouchi snapped rolling his eyes. For Seto Kaiba to be so smart, that was dumbest move the high schooler had heard of as of yet.

"It wasn't even for that; that's just the usual scheme for most people who run companies. Mine was information from rival companies in exchange to have one date with his niece…whom I had no idea was Ayaka Kotarou, much less so psychotic stalker."

"Well that figured, who would know someone so perfect is that tainted you know? She one of the top models in Japan and pretty much seems sweet, it's a wonder her obsession hasn't placed her career down the drain," Jounouchi mused.

"Her career means her social status. Her social status keeps her up to par with mine," Kaiba pointed out as he sneakily placed an arm around Jounouchi's figure. The blonde blushed furiously at the sign of affection but didn't deny it. For once, things felt right even though the situation wasn't.

Just where would they move from here?

"Do you mind heading to a normal part of town?" Kaiba asked.

"Of course not, I'm sick of acting proper for the public just because we're in Ginza or some shit!"

Kaiba chuckled, "That sounds more like you."

Jounouchi for the first time in a while truly smiled. Despite their current worries, he felt less lonely and like he could be himself.

_-_-_-_-_

They ended up getting Chinese take-out. It was cheap and low for someone like Kaiba but convenient for someone like Jounouchi who was always low on cash. They oddly enough sat in the car eating; placing the tiny containers up on the dash board as they had parked in an abandoned back road where a stream ran. Traffic was scarce and it was two in the morning so they expected nobody to bother them-they had managed to sneak away from publicity hours ago.

"You know, this isn't half as bad as I thought it would be," Kaiba muttered as he digested a potsticker.

"Che, I knew you were going to say that," Jounouchi poked.

"I should take you to Hong Kong; there's a five star hotel there that serves amazing Dim Sum," Kaiba noted.

"You've done enough," Jounouchi snapped.

"Katsuya…"

"Stop treating me when you're not even going to end up with me," the blonde protested.

"You still think I don't love you?" Kaiba asked with a sigh.

"Kaiba I already told you! You don't mean it and I'm not gonna be your bitch!" Jounouchi exclaimed. The boy only managed to protest that much before Kaiba had moved from his own seat and into Jounouchi's pinning him and the seat backwards only slightly.

"Whoever said we were going to function that way?" snarled Kaiba.

"Wha-?"

"I think _higher _of you than just some slut Jounouchi, Katsuya! All day I've been trying to gain some type of affection out of you-no even before then…since that night! And this is all you think of me? As someone who's just going to fuck you and leave?!" Kaiba screamed.

Jounouchi flinched every time that Kaiba's voice raised an octave. His grip was firm and he was trembling madly as the empty food containers fell sideways on the dashboard from his rapid movements.

"Katsuya, I love you. I love you with all my heart. I'll protect you from everything and everyone. I'll give you anything you want. _Anything_."

Jounouchi sighed, "Is that all there is? You think you can just buy me over?"

"How else can I prove it to you?! You've been doing nothing but rejecting any type of love and confession I've been giving!" Kaiba snapped.

"You're infatuated," Jounouchi pointed out.

"If that's what it is, then so be it, but I know I'm in love."

"How?" the blonde tested.

Kaiba looked at loss for words. He was unable to say anything that would dent his pride. He would not say how much it hurt to know he _couldn't _have Jounouchi because he always got what he wanted…

"Exactly Seto, you don't know. So shut the fuck up," Jounouchi said pushing Kaiba away from him. It hurt. His heart broke horribly as he rejected the man he loved. It was the most horrible feeling in the world. But he knew that if he got to close then Kaiba would fuck him and leave. He knew how the brunette millionaire and he refused to play games with him.

Kaiba did not utter a word as he moved off of Jounouchi and started the car back up. Matter of fact, the man looked straight forward as if his pride had been punched in.

"I'll…I'll take you home," he announced.

The drive was silent and awkward. Jounouchi managed to distract himself with the Tokyo night life as he was driven into the shadier part of the city. A couple blocks later, they arrived at his small dingy apartment.

"Thanks for the ride," Jounouchi said. He made move to leave but was pulled back into Kaiba's arms. He was embraced tightly and his forehead was kissed.

"Please rest well," the older male insisted gently before releasing him to go.

Jounouchi pushed away and nodded, "You as well."

And with that and left hearing the car leave behind him as he walked up the dark alley away leading to his lame excuse for a house. The sighed as he noticed from the bottom of the stairs that the light from the window of his apartment was on. His father was home.

Jounouchi brought his house keys out only to have the door swung open.

"You!" his father sneered. His eyes were blood shot…he looked red and furious. He must have noticed the sound of the Ferrari.

"Urasai, Oyaji*!" Jounouchi snapped. He pushed the man out of the way to enter into his home only to hear a sickening crack. He felt blood… He had just been hit in the back of the head with a bottle.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?!" the older man spat as he continuously hit his son over and over again.

"Better than you are!"

"Faggot!"

"Drunkard!"

The insults went on and Jounouchi really had no will to fight. He didn't want to fight him. He was his father; however, at some point after he was lowly grabbed by his hair and punched in his face continuously he had it and kicked his dad off of him. It took one heavy handed punch and a kick in the gut for Jounouchi's father to understand that he wasn't going to fuck around anymore and one more hit could lead into Jounouchi being unkind to his dad.

"Fuck you Oyaji," and with that Jounouchi spat beside him and slammed the door to his bedroom locking it behind him.

Anger welled up within with as fresh as his blood lip and wounds…

He kicked his dresser violently before falling onto his bed and screaming. He needed out of this hell hole. He needed to reconfirm his feelings…

"God…"

It was a wonder he hadn't started drinking or prostituting or _something _due to his dysfunctionalisms here. And with that, Jounouchi cried softly into his pillow feeling in that moment weak. He had been hurt physically and emotionally today and wished that he could have at least played pretend with Kaiba so he could have somewhere to run to.

Jounouchi curled up into a ball and threw the covers around him pretend the warmth was the arms of a certain sapphire eyed male whispering into his ear over and over, "Daijoubu, daijoubu koibito. Aishiteru desu kara anata wa kirei shii…. You have nothing to fear when you're by my side."

And with that the blonde fell asleep with those non-existant comforting coaxes that night…

**(A/N: Yay! New chapter for you guys! I hope you all are liking the development. I have a lot planned-it's just once again, making the freaking time to actually write all of this shit out. I hope you're proud though, this is my LONGEST fic ever. **** I'm very happy about it. Puppyshipping is such a beautiful pairing! Until next chapter you guys! **

_***Lyrics at the Beginning: From a Chinese song by Korean artist Hyori Lee and Chinese idol Wil Pan by the title of 'As Long as You Love Me'. If you YouTube the video you'll find lots of Kaiba/Jounouchi moments if you look real hard. Just look at the color of the cars even! –grins- **_

_***Oyaji: A term for 'old man' in Japanese.**_

_***Urasai: Shur up**_

_*** Daijoubu, daijoubu koibito. Aishiteru desu kara anata wa kirei shii: It's okay my love. I love you because you're beautiful. **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It took the usually cold hearted CEO-the one that always had the answers, the one that was adored and looked up to on everything; a whole three hours. He sat in his balcony rather perplexed and deep in thought. What should he do? He did not want to give up. More than anything, Kaiba wanted to follow his heart and keep fighting. But why should he keep fighting for something that was unattainable? It wasn't that the brunette thought he was better than Jounouchi by any means. Hell, Jounouchi was too good for him.

The problem was, why the hell would he fight for something that didn't even want him? He was definitely questioning whether or not he was forcing himself upon Jounouchi or not. From that night on, Kaiba vowed to completely surrender his heart over to reality. Jounouchi's heart was far beyond his reach, and quite frankly, there was nothing he could ever buy, do, or say to win him over.

"I lost," Kaiba murmured gently. He took the wine glass he had been holding and threw it across the area to hear it smash and shatter against the white concrete exterior of his manor, "I have lost him..."

Jounouchi awoke for school the next morning feeling like shit. He was sore and beaten. He managed to drag himself out of bed to throw on his school uniform and move over to the hallway quietly to use the bathroom. There was no sign of his father making him rather relieved that he had the apartment complex to himself to have some sort of emotional silence before he headed off for another chaotic school day.

The blonde looked himself over in the mirror and sighed. Between the beatings at school and home combined-even the best of his supply of make-up couldn't hide his freshly cut and busted lip and the bruise that laid ever so apparently below his right eye.

The male left the house somewhat satisfied with his appearance to immediately be surrounded by gawking reporters questioning him on his recent injuries.

'Did you and Kaiba-san get in a brawl?'

'Does this mean your relationship is over?'

Jounouchi sighed, "NO! We didn't! This is just from some jealous pricks, now if you'd kindly move the hell out of the way I'd like to get to my classes!"

This was going to be a rather long day, Jounouchi thought grimly.

School has been surprisingly uneventful. Nobody touched him. Nobody even dared to look at him due to the fact that Kaiba had already made it clear to everyone that if they touched Jounouchi, they would be dealing with the brunette CEO as well. However, what made today's school day so appalling was the fact that this was working without Kaiba even being here.

Jounouchi wondering just why Kaiba had skipped school but didn't question it within his mind at the moment. Yugi and everyone else hung out with him during lunch making the day seem a little easier and brighter. Even *Ryou* had managed to show up for today claiming he had been away because he had been so ill. Jounouchi knew better of course, Bakura always had kept a strong hold of control over his hikari and would hardly ever let the boy out; even for school. Of course, if you questioned Ryou himself about this, all he would do is blush, smile shyly, and look away to claim that Bakura treated him well and just meant well. That all he wanted to do was protect him.

The blonde haired youth sighed, just what was the relationship between Ryou and his yami? It seemed somewhat like Kaiba and his own deal... Jounouchi then realized what he thought and blushed furiously.

'There's no such thing between us...!' he thought harshly but the idiotic playful voice added, 'Yet.' right after that thought.

Jounouchi sighed and kindly told his conscious to shut the hell up. Class had soon ended after lunch.

"Want to hang out?" Yugi asked.

Jounouchi wondered if it would be safe to even head home. He wanted to stall and all but at the same time he wanted to go to Tragic again to see if he could find Kaiba.

"I'm planning to head to you-know-where actually," Jounouchi answered.

Yugi blushed, "Yami wanted to go…"

"You sure it's your crowd of people?" Jounouchi asked.

"I told him we would stand out too much. We can't really change our appearances too well like you can," Yugi answered.

"Well, my cover's blown now," explained Jounouchi with a nervous laugh.

"But with _his _power you're totally safe. I'm somewhat happy for you. You might have a happy ending," Yugi pointed out. The two friends walk down the hallway, and Jounouchi definitely felt a wave of pain hit through him. Two different types of pains, one being always having done this type of thing with Yugi since forever ago-until recently that is. In a way, he felt like he was abandoning his friends due to all of this fame he had gained thanks to Kaiba.

The second pain was from being away from Kaiba. He was so used to him being around. Yes, he found that rich prick to be repulsively annoying at times, but at the same time-he knew that Kaiba was his own person, and that's why Jounouchi found himself head-over-heels in love.

"Yugi! Are we going or not?" Honda exclaimed from the bottom of the stairwell.

"Hai! Just wait with Anzu and Bakura outside. Yami should meet up with you guys at the gates! I'll be right down," Yugi exclaimed happily.

Jounouchi smiled, he knew his friends wouldn't ever change even though he had.

"It's not exactly a happy ending. Truly, I think it's one-sided," Jounouchi answered.

Yugi blinked, "I think you're both blind. Anyway, I have to go see Yami before Anzu tries using her sweet charm to seduce him! I keep telling her that's he's mine." He pouted cutely before waving and skipping stairs to head down to meet his friends.

Jounouchi blinked. Blind? Really? He couldn't help but laugh, Yugi was so perceptive sometimes….

Kaiba was in a debate with himself-should he go to Tragic or stay home? While he had claimed that he had given up on Jounouchi but at the same time, the desire to see him was horrible right now.

"Just go already!" Mokuba snapped.

Kaiba jumped startled that his brother had quietly entered into the den.

"It's not that easy!" Kaiba defended.

"Says you! You're madly in love so don't even give me that crap about 'giving up' on him. You know better," Mokuba answered.

"I can't win him over," Kaiba hissed frustrated.

"It's not about winning someone over, have you ever thought about for once, not trying to buy him over and actually trying to seduce him with your own charm?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba blinked, "What?"

"Come on! Kaiba you're money never spoke, you're an attractive man. You have the prowess to bring any woman to her knees-you _were _one of the most popularly demanded bachelors in the nation."

Kaiba never really paid attention to having that title upon him but now that he had thought about it, Jounouchi had never been awed by anything he gave him really. He had been amazed at the view at Mori and the simplistic drives they had taken and not the model of car it had been. Maybe, Kaiba really did have a chance.

"I hope this helped you make your decision dumbass," Mokuba said before leaving Kaiba to ponder. However, the debating and pondering wasn't so hard and didn't take so long this time.

Jounouchi was surrounded once again-admirers and curious people wondering who exactly who 'Seto Kaiba's new boy-toy'.

"So Kat is the infamous Jounouchi Katsuya, what an interesting twist," called out a voice.

Squeals emitted the room as silver stiletto heels clicked across the room. She was definitely the definition of seductive perfection if there was a word for it. Her brown hair was in a complicated up-do and her sparkly white tube dress clung onto her size-0 body perfectly. Ayaka Koutarou took every bit of attention away from Jounouchi within a single second.

"Koutarou-san," acknowledged Jounouchi.

'_They know eachother?'_

'_Kaiba-sama was here with her before he was smitten with Jounouchi!' _

'_Love triangle?'_

"It's so nice to see you here. I'm surprised Seto-kun isn't with you. You guys have been quite an item with the press lately," Ayaka mused innocently.

"I apologize for taking the attention away from you," Jounouchi said before walking past her, "If you're after Seto, please know that you're out of your league no matter what title you have."

Ayaka looked stunned that Jounouchi had just blown her off for the dance floor where the blonde smiled requesting a song to the DJ before moving to the beat in a ease that many dancers couldn't even match with the transition that had just came up.

"So that's how you're going to play?" Ayaka asked deviously as she moved into his range.

"You're in my way," Jounouchi answered with a smirk as he slid past her with the double meaning.

Ayaka looked insulted before moving against his body only to be pushed away.

"How about you give up Seto-kun before my Uncle makes a move on your sister?'" she threatened quietly and bluntly.

Jounouchi continued to move to the cheers of the crowd in awe that Ayaka and Jounouchi's dancing skills were opposite but on the same skill level, "Mess with my sister and I swear you will be out of the business."

"What makes you think you're so safe?"

The blonde smiled as he saw Kaiba enter in all of his glory making the crowd silence as the music continued to blare, "Because, I have him." With that he moved across the room away from a very stunned Koutarou Ayaka.

Kaiba's eyes widened as he spotted Jounouchi and Ayaka on the same dance floor. Surprisingly, Jounouchi didn't even look fazed. If anyone had known him well-they would have seen the annoyance in his eyes but the smirk on his face fooled the crowd. Ayaka murmured something inaudible for Kaiba to hear but Jounouchi only grinned dangerously before answering and walking over to him.

If it wasn't for Kaiba's image being threatened, he would have laughed at the jaw-drop that Ayaka had on her face in that moment.

"Katsuya…"

"Why weren't you at school?" Jounouchi asked.

"I didn't think you'd miss me," answered Kaiba teasingly.

"I didn't! I…I just…"

Kaiba smirked before whispering into his ear, "You can't last a day without me koibito?"

The blonde blushed furiously pushing away, "There you go again!" He moved out of Tragic instantly as Kaiba followed.

"Are you hungry?" Kaiba asked.

Jounouchi blinked and shook his head 'no' but the sound of his stomach betrayed him. Kaiba chuckled at the sound before replying, "Liar."

"Fine! What do you have in mind oh great and mighty Kaiba-sama?" Jounouchi sarcastically exclaimed as he walked over to the red Ferrari.

"Something simple, I was thinking possibly something away from all of this and somewhere quiet," Kaiba suggested.

Jounouchi sighed, "If you're renting out a-"

"No. We'll do things how _you _want them tonight."

The smaller male looked rather stunned. Kaiba was going for the idea of some commoner food? That was definitely a shock. Had hell frozen over?

"Really? Are you sure?" Jounouchi asked.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Kaiba asked with his own question.

The blonde blushed and looked away, "I was thinking…" he mumbled softly barely audible for Kaiba to understand, "Of cooking for you and maybe eating outside since it's nice out tonight."

The CEO grinned, "Why would you do that when I have all the money in the world for people to cook for you and I?"

"Shut up! Maybe I WANT to!" Jounouchi snapped before opening the door to the Ferrari and hiding behind the windows of the car. Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's shyness and let himself into the driver's side of the car before revving up the engine and driving off to the expressway.

The drive was calming to both of their minds. They had not totally forgotten about Ayaka Koutarou but decided for now, not to ponder on it. They had arrived at the manor in no time as Kaiba pushed on the gas as they sped past the gates. The wind went through their hair and Jounouchi felt for once, free from everything he was bound to.

They exited and entered into the quiet mansion. It was strange not seeing busy maids and butlers scrambling and bowing to greet them. It was dark and Kaiba had then grabbed his hand to lead him past the entrance way and through various corridors until they reached the kitchen.

"Tell me what you need and I'll find it," Kaiba announced quietly.

"Things for miso and gyoza," Jounouchi answered shortly.

Kaiba moved across the kitchen a couple times before placing what ingredients were needed in front of Jounouchi.

"Satisfactory?" Kaiba asked.

Jounouchi nodded rather impressed that a rich-boy like Kaiba knew what exactly went into these types of foods.

Jounouchi began cutting up the tofu quietly as he waited for the water to simmer. He then noticed Kaiba also moving around the place and using the second stove as well.

"Wha-?" Jounouchi was shocked.

"Stir Fry by yours truly," Kaiba announced as he moved the rice around with the veggies with chopsticks.

Apparently, rich boys also knew how to cook. How shocking was that?

"You're an idiot for even thinking such things," Kaiba announced as he had read his mind. Jounouchi jumped and blushed furiously at being caught as he placed ingredients in over time. He began forming gyoza as Kaiba loomed over him watching his every move. It was making him incredibly nervous.

"Mn, for you to be man you'd make a wonderful housewife," Kaiba murmured into his ear.

The small male jumped and pushed him away feeling his face flame furthermore with embarrassment, "SHUT UP AND MAKE YOUR DAMN STIRFRY!"

Kaiba laughed as he strolled over to his food that was finishing up. Jounouchi couldn't help but think on Kaiba's words. How natural this felt and how much he wanted to put love and care into his cooking. He felt awkward and made little mistakes that he naturally, would have never made if it wasn't for this being for the man next to him.

At last, dinner had been completed and everything was presented on glass plates and bowls as Kaiba grabbed a bottle of cider from the refrigerator and carried the food outside of the kitchen and up the stairs where Jounouchi followed silently.

He noticed the familiar doorway of Kaiba's bedroom and walked through the doorway where Kaiba sat the food down carefully and drew back curtains to reveal a balcony. The doors opened and Jounouchi did his part to carry the food the middle glass table.

"It figures that you'd have something like this in your room," Jounouchi stated.

"You wanted to eat outside. What's better than to eat where you can see a full view?" Kaiba asked with a smirk.

Jounouchi couldn't help but agree. Kaiba had not turned on any of the lights to the outside balcony and only faint lights of the city were in the distance. Larger buildings could be seen but the soft sounds of fountains from the property below relaxed Jounouchi's nerves only slightly. He sat down with Kaiba across him-who couldn't help but gaze at him.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Jounouchi.

"How in awe you are-how wonderful it is just to spend time with you," Kaiba stated.

Why was it, that everything that Kaiba was saying was too perfect to be true? Jounouchi's defenses came up instantly as he began to distract himself with his food.

"People are starting to think we're no longer an item."

"I didn't escort you anywhere until this evening is possibly why," Kaiba stated dismissively.

"Why were you away from school?" Jounouchi asked. Kaiba smirked at such a question, "I didn't feel like going."

The blonde blinked, "That was it?"

It was like this boy was prying into his soul, or so Kaiba thought.

"I give up, Katsuya," Kaiba answered with a smile.

"Wha-?" Jounouchi began. What was he talking about?

(A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I tired to make it as long as possible to apologize for such a long wait. If you're still reading, thank you for being so faithful and patient with me! Lately, real life has hit me hard. In April I had the Cherry Blossom Festival to tend to and I actually performed in it, right before then (a week before actually) I had gotten mugged and my boyfriend was in the hospital…then college stuff kicked my ass, then Fanime…and now I'm moving out of my house and graduating high school. It seems like a lot of excuses but I hope you guys understand and I definitely thought you all deserved some answers for my absence.

NOW for the amazing part of this author's note…I HAVE RECEIVED FANART...NOT JUST ANY FANART….COMIC SCENE FANART…the wonderful artist KomiiDuckie from DeviantArt illustrated Kaiba and Jounouchi's first kiss and all. 3 I literally died and wanted to cry because seeing my imagery come to life in art was just utterly amazingly kick ass. So please head over to DeviantArt, go to KomiiDuckie's account, check out her work…SHOW HER LOVE!)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen **

"I give up Katsuya..." Kaiba repeated.

"You care to elaborate on that? Last time I checked, I can't read minds," Jounouchi answered.

"I'm a fool, to think I could earn your love. I've been nothing but an asshole to you; so why could you change your feelings for me even though mine have?" Kaiba asked. His voice trembled. No, his every muscle trembled. His chest felt like it was collapsing inwards.

"You have a point," Jounouchi said.

"I give up trying to win your heart. What fucking ridiculous notion," Kaiba mumbled.

"Then why are you saying all of this?"

"Because you deserve an explanation."

Jounouchi sighed getting up out of his chair.

"And do you realize how ridiculous it seems that the great Seto Kaiba loves a pauper like me? I don't want to be hurt by you," he answered.

Kaiba looked confused, and then for once, he realized how blind he had been. Jounouchi had always been in denial. That had just been a lack of confidence. Proof of hurt. Proof that he might actually stand a chance if he just stayed there a little longer and took the rejection time after time.

"You've always been there. Always. Despite your idiocy; you've always proven that you have potential."

"Potential hm?" Jounouchi questioned.

"Ever since I saw you dance for the first time, as 'Kat' per-say, I knew that you were more than what met the eye," Kaiba admitted.

The blonde sighed and walked across the room.

"Not exactly sure what you saw but it's made you stupid ever since."

Kaiba couldn't help but slightly smile, "That's more of your role Bonkotsu."

"Che..." was Jounouchi's only reply as he stood up and walked a little ways over to look at the view from the balcony. There was an awkward silence between them...

"You're far from a pauper," Kaiba managed to admit gently.

"Oh?"

"When you're dancing...you're admired and people seem in awe at your presence. I guess it makes you a fake prince perhaps?" the brunette explained with a little laugh. Jounouchi couldn't help but smile. The way Kaiba got nervous was hilarious in so many different aspects.

"It seems like you've fallen in love more so with 'Kat' than me," he said sadly.

"Kat and _Katsuya _are the same person; Kat's just a more confident you... And I wish more than anything else, that I could bring that side out more often than just on a dance floor under some club lights," Kaiba admitted.

"I guess you could say things have been ingrained into my brain. I'm used to masks as a shield. A way to..." Jounouchi's voice trailed off knowing he was saying way too much for his own good.

"That's normal," Kaiba reassured.

"That's something I rather not be," Jounouchi murmured with a sigh.

There was an awkward silence between them as they gazed upon the spacious night scenery. Sometimes things were better left unsaid. Jounouchi couldn't help but smile a little. Sometimes it was better if they were just quiet. Even Kaiba's presence; him just _being there_ was enough to keep him satisfied. There was something about him that just made the blondes defenses come up and eventually by the end of the night let down. Recently, he hadn't be able to stay completely mad at him...

"Aren't you cold?" Kaiba asked.

"Hm?"

"You're in a tank top and it's mid-winter..."

"I totally forgot," Jounouchi said with a laugh. He moved to grab the finished dinner plates and bring them inside. Kaiba also moved to help and was rather amused at how lost Jounouchi got trying to find his way _back _through the hallways and into the kitchen.

"Bonkotsu...just stop. Turn around. Now walk down that way..."

"I feel like you're leading me in circles," Jounouchi muttered darkly.

"Well, that's all this manor is really; one big circle," proclaimed Kaiba with a smirk.

"Stop making me feel foolish..."

"Then stop acting cutely foolish and maybe I won't be so tempted."

And with the minor taunts-they found their way to the kitchen. Sat down the glass wear into the sink to be dealt with tomorrow.

"You should stay here tonight," suggested Kaiba.

Jounouchi blinked, "Wha-?"

"I said it in full Japanese; you should stay here tonight."

"I should really get home, my father-" Jounouchi began.

Kaiba smiled darkly before pulling the blonde near him and examining the boy fully. Behind the clothes and make-up the boy was very much so bloodied and bruised. He hid it well.

"What about your father?" the brunette asked. It was time to start interrogating about that now that it was on his mind...

"I have to take care of him," explained Jounouchi.

"Seems like you need to be taken care of more so than your old man," Kaiba murmured as his thumb brushed the corner of what was Jounouchi's concealed but busted lip.

Jounouchi's eyes widen as if horrified and within milliseconds slapped Kaiba's hand away.

'_Bingo...' _

"That's none of your business," snapped Jounouchi with a glare to replace his shocked look.

"_Katsuya _you know damn well you deserve better... I'm sorry to bring this up again; but look at what I can give you. Even if you may no love me romantically, I can still help you more than you think I can," Kaiba pointed out.

"I'm well aware but-" Jounouchi was cut off.

"Shut up. I know you feel _obligated _to him. I know that it feels like you're bowing down to me but regardless-once you're out of this mess, I can help you get Shizuka. You'll have a reputation to save her and you... I know you want to be independent, but you've done so enough. For once shut the fuck up and take the backseat and let _me _handle everything."

"And why does it have to be you?"

Kaiba blinked. He didn't know how in the hell to make a counterargument out of that. He was of course doing it out of instinct. His mind of course wanted to say the obvious, "Because I fucking love you dumbass." but knew that wouldn't get him anywhere. Not with Katsuya at least. But Jounouchi was the only one he was interested in and lately had been the only thing on his mind. He didn't know _why _it had to be him other than for his own selfish reasons but... For once the tensai was at loss for words.

"I'm not sure why. Just fucking take it mutt. I'm already 'dating' you so to speak so just fucking let me court you like a proper boyfriend and take it," Kaiba snapped. God he felt his face turning red at such words. Yeah, he just threw a little bit of his pride away there.

Jounouchi sighed, "I'm going home." he made move for the kitchen door and walked a little ways and Kaiba followed. He walked around a little bit and Kaiba couldn't help but laugh.

"Kaiba-help me get out of this damn house..." he said.

Kaiba being mischievous only smiled a devilish smile, "You're not wanting help with other things so why should I help you with finding your way to the door? And even then; you do realize there's no train to take you back this late right?"

Jounouchi's face was priceless just then. If Kaiba could have been out of character and could have rolled on the floor laughing; he probably would have done so. The realization hit the boy like he had gotten smacked in the face.

"_Fuck!_" Jounouchi hissed.

Kaiba then had to laugh and answer, "Oh? You're going on with that again? I thought we already decided on whom I'd fuck."

Jounouchi whirled around and pushed at him out of frustration only to have Kaiba yank him down with him in the process. He'd be damned if he was going down with out a fight.

"What in god's name is wrong with you? Why in the hell do you have to be so damn arrogant all the fucking time?" cursed the blonde trying to pull himself up only to have his arms pinned by Kaiba.

"Because you make me be," Kaiba stated lightly.

Jounouchi struggled for about five minutes trying to get his hands unclasped and realized that the Tiffany's bracelet was going to make a lovely bruise around his wrists from his struggles and that Kaiba wasn't letting up anytime soon.

"Fuck it I give up!" exclaimed Jounouchi.

"Exactly, now if you'd bark and roll over maybe I'd be nice and let you sleep in your master's bedroom tonight," Kaiba teased.

Brown eyes glared back at him darkly.

"I'm being sarcastic. You're welcome to sleep with me without any of that."

"I want my own bed," Jounouchi snapped.

"You'll just get lost in the hallways the next morning, so I find that pointless. You might as well just rest with me. It's not like you haven't slept in my bed before," pointed out Kaiba, "Matter of fact you even slept on it a couple of nights ago after our bath."

Jounouchi looked away blushing furiously remembering...

"Whatever."

Kaiba grinned. Once again he won. Just a little bit of stubborn-ness always got him his way. He wasn't Seto Kaiba for nothing might he add. He lifted himself off of Jounouchi before heading down another one of the many halls in the manor before calling out, "You coming pup or would you prefer the hallway floor?"

Jounouchi sighed, "Next time you call me a dog name I'll promise to never love you!"

Silence. Jounouchi couldn't help but smile at his empty threat. That shut up that brunette quite nicely...

_**(A/N: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I'm so sorry you guys! Real life really really kicked my ass... Hence why you guys haven't gotten anything since..-looks- June! Anyway I was determined to get this chapter out for my lovely 'daughters' who've been following this story almost religiously...lol... They've really encouraged me to continue on with this silly little thing. -has been very uninspired lately- Hence why this chapter is nothing but fanservice ne? Well, we're progressing, somewhat-trust me! Anyway I hope you guys are entertained despite the long disappearance! Much love you guys!)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen **

Kaiba couldn't help but smile watching Jounouchi's defenses completely collapse as he rested. It had taken a lot of convincing to get the boy to sleep next to him and now that he was. He was curled up as if he had physical defenses even in his sleep. But despite that he looked at peace and a lot younger-more of of his age when he slept. It was what was keeping Kaiba restless himself.

He was curious on what Jounouchi's childhood was like. Most likely dark and grim. But surely...it hadn't a_lways _been like that. Something had to have changed the happiness within the Jounouchi family household... Kaiba wondered what it was. It was a wonder that Katsuya and Shizuka were still rather close considering how separated they were. But most likely; Jounouchi had wanted to keep what all he had close to him... He didn't want to be like his father.

The CEO sighed realizing what kind of situation he had on his hand. Without the concealer and heavy liner even-it was blatantly obvious what Jounouchi went through on what seemed like a daily basis. The cut on his lip, the fading bruise on his jaw line, the finger prints around his pale neck... But why?

"You need something moneybags?" Jounouchi asked, his eyes closed, and sounding rather flat and annoyed.

Kaiba jumped surprised, "You're still awake?"

Jounouchi opened his eyes, "WELL...it's kinda hard to sleep when you have a raccoon staring at you while you snooze."

"I'm _far _more threatening than a raccoon thanks," the brunette scoffed.

Jounouchi couldn't help but lightly laugh at Kaiba scoffing. It was very much so unlike him but it was probably because he was sleepy and just not sleeping.

"Why aren't you resting?" he asked.

"What does it matter to you Bonkotsu?" Kaiba shot back with his own question.

"Raccoon," Jounouchi said teasingly before shifting to where he was laying on his back. He had one of those stupid grins on his face that Kaiba found himself either falling for or fucking hating at times depending on the situation in the moment.

"Call me a raccoon again, see what happens," Kaiba threatened darkly.

"What's on your mind, for real, you can't sleep...?" Jounouchi asked.

Kaiba didn't want to admit that he was the reason he couldn't sleep but sighed, "Your bruises...those cuts..."

The boy next to him smiled wryly, "Pretty aren't they?"

"I could kill him..." Kaiba murmured darkly.

"Don't. He'll pay for it later on. Karma's on my side, the more I put up with it-the more he'll suffer later for his deeds," Jounouchi assured.

"Why do you go through it?" Kaiba asked.

"Why did you put up with Gozaburo?" asked Jounouchi with his own question.

Kaiba rolled his sapphire hues and sighed. That was a totally different situation. He and his brother had _nothing _and it was the only way Kaiba could better themselves for their sake. Katsuya on the other had had nothing to gain from staying in such a household. He would always be a nobody and always be trapped and abused.

"Our situation was different..."

"Is is it really? Maybe it's because I care," Jounouchi pointed out.

"I don't see why you do. Look at what you get in return," Kaiba said. He moved to hold the hand that Jounouchi's arm still had the bracelet around. There were bruises from the earlier deal and he kissed at them as if it were a gentle apology for adding more salt to his already apparent wounds.

"Don't be silly. They're just bruises. Cuts. Scratches. Nothing that can't heal on it's own over time," Jounouchi said pushing Kaiba away.

"You're much too beautiful to have them added..."

"You and your flattery," Jounouchi murmured sadly with a sigh.

"You don't believe me?" Kaiba asked sitting up to look at the blonde.

"How can I?"

"I suppose you have a point. I wish you could believe me to be a truthful honest person..."

Jounouchi burst out laughing, "A businessman? A truthfully honest person?"

Kaiba couldn't help but smile, "Well I can't argue with the stereotype now can I? However, I _can _say that I am different."

"Prove it," Jounouchi challenged.

Kaiba kissed him. Just then and there. It wasn't a long kiss nor was it short. It was just there. He poured all of his emotions into it; everything he felt... That was his only proof to give Jounouchi. He pulled away finding Jounouchi looking up at him with glazed brown eyes unable to speak. This boy was absolutely...adorable in every single way possible.

"I can prove it by saying I fell in love truly. That I want to dedicate my life to one person and one person only-I'd be proud to call Katsuya Jounouchi my lover, my partner, my boyfriend... Because he's the only person that's stunned me beyond belief. He's the only brave soul to actually stand up to me and tell me off when I'm done wrong because Katsuya Jounouchi is the only person that isn't afraid to show me that I'm wrong and prove it. Matter of fact, he's so amazing; that he's been the only person on my mind lately..."

Jounouchi was speechless. He opened his mouth but no words came out so he decided to close his mouth. That was the real fucking thing... That was what he had wanted to hear all along. And finally it came out Kaiba's mouth. Sincerely. Lovingly. Everything.

"Have I rendered you speechless pup?" Kaiba asked with a chuckle.

"I love you."

Kaiba blinked, "Excuse me. Repeat that."

Jounouchi sat up and rolled his eye, "I fucking love you dumbass, DON'T make me repeat it again!"

Kaiba laughed victoriously. Finally. Finally Katsuya Jounouchi was rightfully _his. _

"_I love you too..."_

Kaiba couldn't help but hug him tight knowing that Jounouchi was trembling. Everything was going to be new for him. This being wasn't used to being loved. He wasn't used to be first place in someone's heart. There was going to be challenges and adjustments; but Kaiba was ready for all of it. He wouldn't have fallen in love with him and accepted the responsibility of him if he didn't know what he was getting into.

"Silly...why are you shaking?" he asked gently.

"I-I'm shaking?"

He pushed Jounouchi down to where he was laying, still holding him tight, "Yes, you are. Rest. Just talk to me until you fall asleep." He knew it would take a while for Jounouchi to willingly be intimate...it was best for now to get his mind off of things. To get Jounouchi talking.

The blonde silently nodded, shifting to get comfortable, and clung onto Kaiba's slightly taller frame. For once he knew he could feel safe and sleep peacefully.

"Tell me how everything was. Surely things weren't bad to begin with hm?"

"Our family used to be close. Very close you could say. My father however was the type of man who loved keeping secrets. He had probably once upon a time ago, had fallen truly in love with my mother. She was an American away on business in Japan. And my father? A Yakuza member, a low one...the ones that would take care of the dirty work and get paid enough to get by, but reguardless-they had fallen in love. My dad risked everything to be with her. He was growing old and had wanted to settle down a short time and wanted to even quit the mafia... But...you can't just quit," Jounouchi explained.

"Go on..."

"So he had to pay back a bunch of debts he owed to prevent my mother from being killed...or me since she had been pregnant with me at the time. And I guess my father for a little bit, thought it was worth it. But after Shizuka was born and there were two kids and a wife to feed every night-I guess my father felt pressured. The playing house game was getting old and he wanted out. He wanted to pay back his debts as fast as possible and get the hell out. My mother and him would fight every night... I'd be there with Shizuka and just comfort her. She was only six or so when the fighting got really bad and she never got to see our parents happy like I had for a short while. My father...was a violent man. He couldn't put things into words so he'd express himself with his fists..."

"A typical mafia boy," muttered Kaiba unimpressed as he held Jounouchi tighter to let him know that he was indeed listening to every word.

"My mother was still very much so in love with him and had no resources any how. She was illegally here since she was a gaijin and couldn't get a citizenship. She had risked her office job for him and her kids thinking that the underground was enough to get us by and until my father could get a legit job. My mom I guess was young and silly and had the notion of 'love conquers all' but love doesn't work that way. Especially when someone falls out of love and the love becomes onesided. So the end, my father couldn't _stand _his wife. So he'd leave every day and come back late at night...usually he was drunk. With other women. I'm not particularly sure how my mom put up with that but she of course; _loved _him so I guess she put up with a lot. Because of this, she would put all her time and energy into her husband's children. When my father wasn't around; things were peaceful. It was just my mom, my sister, and myself. We'd usually go out somewhere. Anywhere. My mom wasn't familiar with Tokyo really so we'd sit around sometimes at Shibuya and people watch..."

Kaiba could imagine it quite vividly. The three them always out on these crazy little adventures to each district with barely any money at all to sustain themselves.

"Wasn't there language barriers between you all?" he was curious to know considering that Jounouchi's mother was an American.

"When we were younger yes. I knew a little bit of English being around her but my father discouraged us from speaking in English because we lived in Japan... So most of the English I knew went down the drain and my mother was forced to learn Japanese and is now, quite fluent. Anyway; back to what I was explaining. We went to school because it was free and that's how we learned proper Japanese. Our teachers would always be incredibly confused why two children such as Shizuka and I's Japanese was so on and off to be living here... So my mother considered getting us more involved...even though paying for it was always a struggle and my mother would help out at the studio even, Shizuka and I were given dance lessons. It was bonding experience between my sister and I...not only were we friends with everyone in that class but Shizuka loved watching me. I excelled at it...more so than she did. She still tried for me though..."

Kaiba stayed silent letting Jounouchi continue.

"My mother tried appeasing my father, hoping that maybe if she got a job it would put less stress on him. Maybe he'd love her again and stop cheating. So she ended up working at a hostess club that accepted gaijin for spare money for our family. Because of this, Shizuka and I would have to walk home by ourselves... So one night I had to help clean and Shizuka was really impatient to leave. She had really wanted to go home. She was like...ten and I was twelve at the time. But the studio wasn't far from the house and I was stupid. I never knew the difference between _good _neighborhoods and _bad _ones... So I told her to walk home without me that I would catch up. She knew the way home and not a thought ran into my mind about something happening..."

Jounouchi went silent...he looked down as if he were to cry...

"I still blame myself for her blindness. When I came home...she wasn't there yet. I panicked. I called my mother out of desperation and she was _furious _with me. She couldn't look at me in the face... My mom went out of her mind with worry and tried finding my dad who was solely beyond pissed... The last thing my sister saw was her body being raped by some gangsters who we never found. They were _sick little fucks... _Who in the hell stabs out a twelve year old's eyes after they're done using her...?"

Jounouchi trembled. He blamed himself...everything was huge self-blame...

"It wasn't your fault. You were only twelve. You didn't know better..." Kaiba snapped knowing what the blonde was thinking.

"My mother and father fought more. And my sister was traumatized... For a while; she was mute. She couldn't speak much less see. It took awhile for her to speak again. My mother still hated me. She couldn't look at me...she would barely speak to me unless she absolutely needed to. It was if I was the worst thing for our family. Eventually...the fighting got worse...and then suddenly; it stopped. One morning I woke up and my sister and my mother were gone. Their stuff packed and I was left in the apartment alone with my drunk father... Hence where I am now," Jounouchi finished quickly. As if he didn't even want to think about it.

"I can take you away. I can help you out of everything..." Kaiba demanded. Katsuya no longer had a say in his fate. Why? Because the CEO knew the boy would refuse. Why? Because Jounouchi had pride issues. Because even though his family treated him like shit over a mistake; they were still Jounouchi's family..and he still loved them with all of his heart. It was an icky feeling just to up and leave.

Jounouchi shot up, "What makes you think you make everything alright? Who in the fuck do you think you are?"

"Seto-motherfucking-Kaiba, and last time I checked, I've made miracles happen; so what makes you think I can't save you?" challenged Kaiba.

"You're insane," Jounouchi murmured with a sigh flopping down in defeat. He just now realized _who _he was talking to...

Kaiba grinned and kissed the boy's cheek as he placed his arms around him once more, "It takes one to know one."

"Seto?"

"Hm?"

"Shut the fuck up."

A laugh. A kiss...

"Good night."

"I love you too..."

**(A/N: -falls and crashes on the floor- OH JESUS THAT WAS ALL IN ONE SITTING! Yay! This is one of my longer chapters to make up for my shorter chapter and MY wasn't it worth the wait? ;-D They're FINALLY together! Haha, but we're not finished! There's going to a lot more challenges for the two now that they're open with each other; but I think you can already see that coming ne? Thank you guys for all of your sweet reviews. I've been feeling down a bit lately and knowing that people still enjoy this fic even after a year of being away makes me really happy. This is my longest story even and it's really developed as much as I have as a person; I hope you can see that! And because it was super long and super sweet; thank you so much "thats absurd. I love it." Your review was super sweet and pushed me to write this chapter! You give me far too much credit. I've never been to Japan even though I really want to go there and visit. I just look up things and study hard though I doubt I'm even accurate! I'm glad you're enjoying and it's getting you through your exam-studying-sessions though! Those are always rough and quite lonely!)**


End file.
